


Calm Through the Storm

by Korinthis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mech Preg, Multi, Other, Science, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Weird Biology, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinthis/pseuds/Korinthis
Summary: Optimus's predecessors have made many mistakes. Megatron has made many mistakes. Both have not realized that their little war was the work of a puppeteer from outside of their world. However, a few new faces in this war might just be the monkey wrench in the works needed to reveal the true masterminds behind the fall of Cybertron? Hope is a strange word in a civil war.





	1. Chapter one: A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home

 

Waiting for Knockout to finish racing, Breakdown went exploring this ‘Alaska’ to entertain himself. That’s when he picked up a faint distress beacon on his scanners. It might be nothing or it might be something really worthwhile?

So Breakdown went looking after sending a short message to Knockout on where he was headed.

Breakdown had found the pod and dragged it free of the almost frozen tundra. Knockout had just finished up his race and scoffed as he walked up to his mate and partner, "Can you believe what that skinjob did to me?"

Lifting a servo to gently stroke the curve of his sparkmate's cheek, Breakdown soothed, "I'll buff it out when we get back, now please help me with this."

Knockout found the external controls and with a few presses freed the Cybertronian inside from cryo but the door wouldn't open....... after a few moments. Knockout sighed, "Breakdown be a dear and rip this fragging thing open!"

The Cybertronian inside would stir from his cryo induced stasis lock with his processor sluggishly struggling to come back online. Once he booted up, he'd give a gasp as he lifted his servos to bang on the lodged door in fear. He cried out, "Stop!! Don’t!! Please don't hurt me!!!!" Golden eyes flashing in panic and fear.

Was he safer in the tube? Or were the voices outside here to actually help him?! He didn't know where he was, or who was trying to free him.

Then the pod door flew open! Breakdown rumbled his engines and Knockout hummed, "Pretty little thing ain't he, not as handsome as me but not bad."

Giving his sparkmate an optic roll, Breakdown turned his attention to the small mech before him and asked, "Where do you think you are kid?"

Oh Primus no! Venture curled in on himself in the tube. However when no attack came, Venture peeked up at them and answered in confusion, "The Institute?"

Knockout sighed and stated, "Breakdown get him out of there before he scratches his paint more."

Breakdown gave a soothing rumble of his engine before lifting the younger bot out of the pod with ease and stated, "Welcome to the dirtball kid."

Looking at his servo tips in boredom, Knockout teased, "At least these humans design beautiful cars, we'll need to get you a proper alt mode to blend in."

The dirtball? He gave a small yelp as he was scooped out of the tube and placed on his peds. Once he was steady, Venture stepped away from the two still terrified out of his processor. He was still panicked from the attack on the Institute. He wrapped an arm around himself and questioned weakly, "Dirtball? Humans? Cars? Where am I?"

Knockout explained in scientific terms where they were in reference to Cybertron and stated bluntly, "Welcome to Earth, new bot. I'm Knockout and this is Breakdown. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Welcome to the winning team." Then Knockout answered his com, "Yes, Lord Megatron? An energon signature? Oh of course, we're on it. Oh and we found a new recruit."

Venture blinked at the information. Had he really traveled that far from home when he escaped? Interesting. Venture relaxed upon knowing his location. Wait. Lord Megatron? As in the bot who began the war to bring down the caste system? The bot that lead victory against the old government? Wait, winning team?

Venture questioned,"I do not understand. The war is still continuing here on Earth? Why? Has Megatron not finished his task?" Then he fell silent once more.

He didn't want to ask too many questions. At the Institute, too many questions and you ended up on the slab. Venture held himself again tightly. Knockout and Breakdown wouldn't hurt him, right? After all they did rescue him from his malfunctioning escape pod.

Energon? Energon exists on this planet? How can it be?

The two decepticons shared a look before Knockout sighed, "Poor innocent little sparkling...... you've been asleep too long. Things have changed more than we could ever explain. You'll see for yourself when we return to the Nemesis."

Breakdown answered, "The war will continue until one of them, Prime or Lord Megatron, offline. Prime won't give in to Lord Megatron nor will Lord Megatron suffer such a threat to his throne to remain online. You are safe with Knockout and me, but be wary of the others."

Breakdown started leading the way into the forest and towards the energon signature.

Venture looked to the two bigger cybertronians and frowned slightly. He was no sparkling, fresh from his carrier. Though he'd nod for the time being. At the moment. This was the safest situation for him. He'd hesitate for a moment before following Breakdown and Knockout.

Elsewhere, a big jet cybertronian named Stormrunner had already nabbed two large chunks of raw energon from the unclaimed so far energon mine.  He had to hope it stayed unclaimed long enough for him to grab a stockpile before the mine was found.

Then he heard heavy footsteps, Stormrunner hissed out, "Scrap... "

Breakdown saw a jet racing out of the cave and took a pot shot. Only for the jet to turn around and shout, "Hey watch where you're aiming that thing! You Deceptacreep!"

Venture was silent most the well though when they came upon the energon mine he was blown away. Earth really did contain energon. The sight of the gun though caused him to flinch and move behind Knockout. He'd watch the jet take off from the cave and shoot an insult back.

This jet bore no faction symbol though. Not Autobot or Decepticon. Interesting. Venture asked, "Deceptacreep?"

Breakdown soothed, "Autobots call us that as an insult usually when they tuck tail and run. Come on we need to survey the mine and report back to Lord Megatron."

Knockout stated, "I think we now know who is our not so little energon thief." He turned and asked, "Not a fan of guns, little one?"

Once the gun was put away, he answered, "No. I'm a scientist, and my name is Venture, not little one."

Moving from behind the two larger bots to walk towards the mine, Venture said, "That would be wise. Taking in stock of the current energon levels would help us better indicate how much is being taken along with how much this location can produce. Curious, I would not expect to find energon on a planet not our own. If the production rate is low then capturing this mine would be a waste of resources. The issue of a thief become null and void when your prize runs out."

Knockout started snickering before saying, "The energon mines here are simply old supply caches that have been left behind. They don't grow. We've been fighting the Autobots for control of the resources here."

As he ventured into the mine Venture answered,"It appears you’re right. I do have a lot to catch up on."  The sight of the energon crystals was one he’d not seen in some time, yet it looked so familiar, like he had just been working on some yesterday.

Breakdown went into the mine to see what he could find. It would take a few hours. But it was a fairly large mine and it would take a few weeks to fully dig all of the energon crystals.

As they exited the mine, Venture looked to the two larger bots before saying, "Our task is complete and we can return to the base, correct? As I am not connected to this world's global positioning system I am unaware of the best course to return. Will we encounter any more rogue bots on our way back?"

Breakdown chuckled before saying, "There's a data terminal in the medbay as soon as Knockout gets us a ground bridge back to the warship, I'll lead you there."

Knockout commed, "Hey Soundwave, we could use a ground bridge. Lock onto my signal coordinates."

Soon a swirl of green and blue appeared nearby, Breakdown teased, "It's hard to drive to a warship that is always moving, Venture. Come on, time to face the new face of the war."

Venture nodded and he walked through the ground bridge to step through onto the decepticon warship

On the command deck, Megatron stood staring out at the clouds with his arms crossed behind his back.

Soundwave tapped silently away at his terminal.

A few Vehicon drones were working as silently as possible.

The atmosphere of the ship was dark, the panels a dark gray almost black, the lighting was mostly purple with hints of red aside from the softer blues from the terminal screens. Everybot was tense aside from the ex-gladiator Lord.

Even fun loving Breakdown became stiff when he entered the command deck.

Venture wasn't sure what was more uncomfortable, the planet Earth or this warship. If felt cold, oppressive. His audio fins drooped slightly, keeping his optics down most of the walk. This felt like the institute, not a liberation front. Though when he stood before Lord Megatron, he was a little star struck. The bot he almost considered a hero stood before him. Though this Megatron, felt off...different. Has he really been asleep too long? What's happened over the years?

Megatron turned and saw the little scientist frame behind the other two. He rumbled out, "When you spoke of a new recruit, I was expecting something different. I am pleasantly surprised." Those once red optics that had shone through the video feeds of the once gladiator's speeches were now tainted with a purple hue.... his lips drawn back in a hungry shark like grin.

Breakdown shifted on his peds in a silent promise of intervention if the warlord moved towards the smaller bot.

Knockout stepped forward and into the line of Megatron's gaze to give their report about the mine.

A clear indication of leave the little guy alone.....

The moment Lord Megatron set those optics on him, Venture wanted to squirm. The optics were tainted and that grin left him feeling violated a little. This was not the Megatron he believed in. He's different now, changed. The gladiator was dead and the warlord lived. Thankfully Knockout shifted in a way that he was blocked from that hungry gaze.

Megatron managed to look pleased and annoyed at the same time. Then the jet was mentioned and he rumbled out, "A flyer that will not answer any hailing coms and wears no symbol of loyalty to us or those cursed Autobots... Perhaps we are not using the right bait." He turned and ordered, "Soundwave, send Lazerbeak! I must know more about this bot that has managed to elude us and the Autobots for so long."

Soundwave just nodded and the symbot disengaged from his dock on Soundwave's chest to take off on his mission.

Venture watched as the smaller symbot flew off on its surveillance mission. For some reason Venture let out a small quiet chuckle. If the flyer wanted to be found, Venture was sure it wouldn’t be by a surveillance drone.

As if reading Venture’s thoughts, Knockout sighed and stated, "If that big blue pain in the aft wanted to be found he'd already have been knocking on our door."

Breakdown would led Venture out of the command deck and to the medbay. He grumbled, "I had hoped he wouldn't zoom in on you like that, but with Starscream gone rogue there's no bot around here to take the 'punishment'..........."

Venture was immediately relieved to not be under that hungry gaze of Megatron. He perked up a bit now that he was around familiar equipment and the question flowed out of his intake, "That is not the same Lord Megatron. Not at all. When did he change?"

Breakdown answered, "I'm not sure. I all know is I've hated him nearly as much as those damn Autobots after he stole something truly precious from me and my sparkmate, when we tried to escape Cybertron with the other refugees.... when the planet went dark."

Venture actually shouted out, "What?!"  Feeling a wobble in his knee joints, Venture questioned, "Cybertron went dark? Our home world is...dead?" Eventually Venture’s frame gave way falling to his knees. His mouth opened and the words were out before he could stop them, "How many of us are there now Breakdown? How much have I truly missed while in cryo?"

Kneeling down next to science bot, Breakdown placed a gentle servo on a shoulder and soothed, "Come on kid, we'll find a way to fix it. Cybertron can never be lost if we hold on to it, in our sparks. There's only a couple thousand of our race left. However, you gotta keep hoping that everbot you care for is out there."

Venture looked up to Breakdown as he spoke. The comforting words didn't settle in right away, he was still overwhelmed with knowing all of this now. He flinched away from the comforting hand, avoiding contact. He wasn't comfortable with physical contact. Nothing against Breakdown.

Knockout added as he walked in, "Just like we keep hoping that there's a little blue and silver racer femme out there waiting for us to find her."

Standing as Knockout entered, Venture was shocked to learn that they were looking for this femme racer. Sadness filled his voice as Venture spoke quietly, "So we’ve scattered to the winds. The fact there are two factions living on this planet can only lead to smaller colonies on other planets. The statistical possibility of finding one specific bot in this vast universe is very unlikely now. We have no idea which groups fled to what planets, before and after the darkening of Cybertron. Even I couldn't predict where I would eventually land."

Knockout answered calmly, "The moment you give up hope in your spark is the moment this war truly destroys you. Statistics and probabilities aside, you lose hope and you lose your will to live. Now come on you wanted to link into the data logs."

Breakdown however went to his sparkmate and yanked Knockout into his arms as he growled out, "Take your own advice, and stop beating yourself up. We will find Dunedrift..... no matter where he has hidden her from us."

Venture very much wanted to connect into a data log. It would be the most efficient and accurate way to understand what he's missed. The younger bot tilted his head at this physical display. He did not understand the compulsion for physical contact.

Knockout leaned his helm down on his Sparkmate's chassis before whispering, "It's been so long since she was ripped from my arms, Break....."

Breakdown groaned and said, "Look let the kid hook himself to the data feds and then you go street race again. We both know it'll take nearly the entire day for him to process everything even given his large processing power."

Knockout swatted his sparkmate and grumbled, "Oh get out of here you big lug! The drones won't mind that mine without some sort of guidance."

Venture was once again silent as they spoke. Someone had taken this femme bot, Dunedrift from the two of them. He gathered from the conversation that the two of them were sparkmates. Though once the mention of the data feds was brought up, his audio fins perked up again. "Yes, please, I would very much like to connect into the data feds. It'll be quicker and more accurate than your retelling of the history."

Knockout would show Venture how to hook into the the terminal...............

As soon as he was shown how, Venture did so quickly and then the information come pouring in. The scientist would gave a gasp, shaking slightly as his high powered processor powered through the information. Eventually coolant began to build up in his optics, only for it to just run down his face.

During the next twenty four hours, Knockout spent it repairing the random injured drones that would stumble into the medbay. Mining accidents, the occasional fight between the drones, at least the work kept his processors off the little mechling who should have been clinging his leg begging for energon treats or a berth time story with her little gold optics so bright with happiness. The loss of his little femme still ate at him deeply.

Venture had no idea it had been a full twenty-four hours since he'd uplinked. He retract his cords and stood up from the terminal. So much data to be sorted, cataloged, and stored. He felt overwhelmed as he slowly returned to the med bay mentally.  Weeping silent tears of coolant, Venture croaked out,  "I've missed....so much...and now...I wish I could delete it...but I can't." He found a spot to sit that would not interfere with Knockout’s work.

Knockout picked up a clean cleaning rag and came over. For a second he reached out like any carrier would to dry the coolant tears from the young bot's optics but he remembered the way the other had pulled away from contact and just offered the cloth while he stated, "The war has gone on too long but at least you've slept through most of it, and you didn't have to live through it like the rest of us."

The medic wanted so much to comfort the younger bot but he had a feeling the youngster would pull away. He didn't think Venture could afford to leave his and Breakdown's protective care. Knockout teased, "Come now, dry your optics... your finish will never be the same if you leave coolant to stain it."

Venture looked at the cleaning rag and then up to Knockout. He smiled weakly and took the cleaning rag, drying his cheeks and optics off. The smaller bot chuckled lightly, "I've not experienced this level of emotional expression in a very long time now. Forgive me."

Knockout teased, "If you had ruined your finish then you'd need to apologize. As it stands you've done nothing wrong. Now we need to find you a properly beautiful alt mode that will blend in...."

A properly beautiful alt mode for him? Oh yes, that's right. The human race wasn’t ready yet to know that Cybertronians existed. They wouldn’t react properly, wanting to destroy what they don't know and fear. Using their automobiles as a camouflage was quite intelligent.

Knockout commed the silent TIC and asked, “Soundwave could I get a ground bridge to Alaska again? Oh drop us off in that Cadillac dealership in Anchorage Alaska.... That would be just divine. Thank you, Soundwave, you’re the best.”

If only they could have seen the way Soundwave rolled his optics, but at least he understood the soldiers needed a chance to blow off some extra charge. He’d dial up a ground bridge in the medbay for Knockout and the new bot…. Venture if he remembered correctly. He would have to search the database for all the information he could find on this new face.

Leading the way through the ground bridge, Knockout looked at his ‘charge’ and tried to make up his processor. Then he had the perfect idea and he just hoped there was one in stock here. Knockout would lead the way to a sporty two door caddie and say, "This one is perfect for you."

As they once again traversed into the snow, they soon come upon the dealership. And he would admit, Knockout knew how to pick out a very flashy vehicle for him to scan. Though it did fit his size. He activated his scan and copied the vehicle into his database.

Venture questioned, "Why such a highly sought after brand, Knockout? These humans are known for attempting theft on these type of vehicles. Are you not concerned they may attempt to damage you?"

Smirking, Knockout purred out, "Those sweet rims and powerful engine will be able to get you out of trouble as fast as you can get into it. I'll recharge a bit easier knowing you can escape just about anything now." He transformed to his alt mode..... a beautiful Aston Martin. Then he stated, "Now I have a race to win, here's my com channel if you need anything.... take some time exploring to help you wrap your mind around everything you've learned. I know taking time to just spin my wheels helps me."

With that Knockout pinged the channel info to Venture in a tiny data packet before he sped off.

Venture opened the file and installed the com connection, though let Knockout go to worry about his race. Venture took a small breath before initiating his transform sequence. And just like that he was on four wheels. This form was different for sure, lower center of gravity and vision. He'd give his systems a check, engine, lights, brakes, etc.

Then he drove off. He had read about an unusual anomaly that occurs up in this climate. A visual spectacle that even humans would be mesmerized by. The Cadillac drove up into the wooded mountains, and shifted to his bipedal form when his wheels couldn’t take him any further.

Eventually though, he found a small enough clearing and the sight that filled the sky made him gasp. His optics took in the sight of the beautiful colors that almost seemed to dance upon the winds. He eventually sat down in the snow, watching the colors. It also gave him time to think upon everything.

The jet had been out for a flight when he spotted the cute green mech from yesterday.....

He had noted the lack of faction marks so he skimmed the trees before cutting his engine and transforming mid flight.

Landing on his peds with a soft thump, Stormrunner recited softly as he approached the mech, "There is a flower of climate rare, that never bloomed for me, I searched the wood, I searched the moor, I robbed the emerald sea. Alone upon an icy coast, by Arctic's hem it grows, Its beauty is intoxicant, to those who brave the snows. But when the Bear shines clear and high I dream of Polar night. Wherein this wondrous flower blooms, in sheaves of rainbow light."

Stormrunner smiled as he settled in to sit down just far enough away to make the smaller mech not feel threatened but still close enough to be friendly. An old warrior caste trick, when you are meeting a warrior for the first time, keep your distance but not too far away or they start to wonder what your plotting. Fly casual as it were.

Venture’s thoughts would be caught off guard by the sudden voice. He'd shift his optics from the Aurora and to the bot that had recited poetry to him. It's the jet from before. The one who took from the energon mine. A rogue bot.

Giving a soft smile at the words, Venture guessed, "The writer must have been inspired by the sight of this Aurora."

Smiling softly in response, Stormrunner purred out, " What brings a sweet little mech like you to my neck of the woods?"

Tilting his helm, Venture asked, "Am I trespassing? Forgive me, I thought this would be a secluded enough spot to think. Forgive me for my trespassing." Venture scrambled to his peds to leave since he was not one for trespassing. Even if the war made such laws null and void.

Stormrunner soothed, "You are not trespassing. My base is within flight distance....." He leaned back as he stated, "There are few things as beautiful as the northern lights. I often get lost in their beauty even when flying."

He turned an easy smile back in the other mech's direction before asking, "But I ask again what brings you out here, with such a look of sparkache on your face plates?" Shifting his arms to rest on his knees, Stormrunner focused on the other mech, not realizing his nearly erased elite guard wing detail on his shoulder was just barely visible in the pale moonlight.

Venture was relieved to know he was not trespassing. He sat back down before saying, "I've just arrived on this planet. Yesterday I learned of everything that has happened during my time of cryo stasis. The death of our planet. The scattering of our race. The rise of a liberator turned warlord." He frowned as his audio fins drooped and he whispered out, "I'm...alone."

Stormrunner stated, "The war has changed many of us. I two, am alone. However, my solitude is by choice. It's hard to side with those who would let the lower castes starve and even harder to side with those who would only see me for what I once was."

Spotting the almost removed elite guard symbol on the other’s plating, Venture asked, "You speak of the Autobots and Decepticons, correct? I was found by two of the latter group, though I don't believe in what they fight for now....Megatron’s vision is different from what he once spoke of now. And as for what you once we're, does it matter now?"

Stormrunner answered, "To me, it is the past that I refuse to return to but to others.... an excuse to attack. Or a reason to hate me. There is few places I could seek company and be free." He gave a deep rumble of his engines before saying, "If Primus did not wish for us to think for ourselves he would not have graced us with processors...... although I have found very few who actually use them. Just spitting back what their commanding officers tell them like they are little more than parrots."

Venture actually laughed lightly at that, a small smile on his face. "Is that how you see them.....the opposing sides in this war?"

Smirking, Stormrunner answered, "Chirp chirp chirp..... both sides have blurred the story. I watched my carrier struggle to get enough energon for us both while growing up. I remember some dumb Autobot private charging into Decepticon fire just because our Commander told him to charge.... I remember an old friend leveling a cannon at me because his Decepticon officer told him to shoot. Soldiers are expected to repeat after their COs... and there are very few civilians left in this civil war of ours."

He chuckled and teased, "You came out here to get your mind off the war... not discuss it further, did you not? It feels a shame to speak of such darkness when lights dance across the sky in such joy."

The smile never left his face as Venture replied, "Yes, you are right. The skies are beautiful up in this arctic land. I had learned of this just today and it intrigued me. This planet, Earth. It's truly fascinating. I've still more to learn, though I've decided that if this to be my new home I need to learn as much as I can about it still."

Stormrunner's engines gave that gentle rumble..... a sound of affection or even gentle humor. He stated, "If you think the view from here is nice, you should try the view from my base's front step. The higher elevation makes it seem like you could just reach out and trail your digit tips through them.... although logically I know I can't, I still like the poetic idea of being able to reach out and touch such beauty that once gone will never be perfectly matched again."

He laughed and jibed at himself, "My carrier would swat me for being so silly, he'd say Stormrunner get your processor focused on what you were made as and leave the thinking to that useless Sire of yours."

Venture stated bluntly, "I enjoy that your processor isn't overtaken by the typical process your previous caste system stereotyped you as, Stormrunner. Knowledge is what turns the tides in every situation. I...I'd like to see that, the view from your place. To as the humans say ‘touch the stars’ would be a visual spectacular....but Knockout is racing in town."

Stormrunner laughed and stated, "I am aware the Decepticon medic is racing in town. It's how I keep one step ahead of them, by keeping tabs on them best I can. Sometimes my Decepticon signal reader fritzes out.... it was badly damaged before I salvaged it.... The Autobot one works better but they and me have an agreement. So I ignore them mostly."

He laid back in the snow as he sighed, "Things are so simple on this planet. Find energon and survive."

Looking at the jet closer, Venture explained, "They've sent a drone to look for you during the day hours. I have a feeling that your desire to not follow Lord Megatron drives him to acquire you more.”

Venture moved a bit closer to the other mech and laid back in the snow to. "Why just survive when you can live? I’ve read about so many interesting things to see and do on this planet. I'm not going to just survive on this planet."

Giving an engine rumble, Stormrunner answered, "I know Lazerbeak was out looking for me.... annoying little parasite.... he got way too close for comfort today. I nearly flooded my engine hiding from him."

Tilting his head, Stormrunner let his gaze drift back to the northern lights before asking, "Tell me of the wonders you wish to enjoy. So I might open my optics to the world you see. The world you wish to live in to the fullest." He rolled to his side to look at the smaller mech.

Venture looked away from the Aurora and to Stormrunner instead. He sat up and began to explain about the seven wonders of this world, along with all the different festival he wished to see and participate in. The architectural wonders of the East and the tropic in the south. The arid deserts and dense rain forests.

Sighing wistfully, Venture stated, "Pictures and text only take you so far. You only live when you're seeing it with your own optics, feeling it with your own servos and breathing it through your own vents."

Stormrunner chuckled and took in the words with a few nods before saying, "The humans get a little angry when you fly too close to their monuments." He also explained, "Flying low over the Amazon river is a thrill I would enjoy sharing with you."

Perking up, Venture asked, "You'd really take me one day? I would like that. The humans are possessive. They put meaning and value into things and hold it dear. We're really not that different from them."

Nodding, Stormrunner answered, "I don't see why I couldn't fly you along the surface of the river, it was quite pretty. Perhaps I'll enjoy in more if I'm not being hounded by those purple toned pain in the necks Megatron seems to have an endless supply of. Vehicon drones have the worst timing in my humble opinion."

Giggling softly, Venture stated, "I'm not convincing you to join the Decepticons though logically it would end your endless pursuers. I'm Venture, by the way."

Stormrunner teased, "And hope Megatron's memory is faulty? That he might have forgotten the lucky shot I bounced off his left shoulder all those years ago.... Naw I like the solo flight path. But I don't mind changing my path a little to spend time with a smart and beautiful mech like you."

Ventures optics widened in surprise at the mention of the shot at Megatron. And he'd flush a little at the compliment. "I-I think he's still going to remember that. You're too kind, Stormrunner."

Stormrunner calmly stated, "I'm not being kind. To flatter a bot is to be kind. It isn't flattery if it's the truth." He smiled in the way one does when they have the high ground in an intellectual argument. Then he laid back to stare at the stars.

Venture was actually out witted there. Stormrunner was right. Which was something not many bots could do when it came to his logic. Though that smile made him feel the tiniest little spark. Maybe Stormrunner could be someone who could keep up with him? A new friend earth.

The big jet closed his optics behind his visor then he purred out, "I wonder, what will happen to us? When the stars dim and even this new paradise grows cold. When the greatest of powers fight in the dirt for scraps. If all is dark where shall we find the light if not within our sparks."

Huffing softly, Stormrunner muttered, "Still needs work wouldn't you say? I'm no good at coming up with poems am I?"

Venture chuckled again and stated playfully, "It's very philosophical, for a warrior caste." Venture added, "But I like it. It rings truth without the crypticism usually entailed in certain poetic writings."

Then the big jet joked back, "Would you believe me if I told you my Sire was a little two wheeler scientist caste specializing in medical research?"

Shaking his helm, Venture countered, "Barely, though your intellectual processor proves otherwise. Your size is misleading when it comes to the contribution of materials."

Laughing softly, Stormrunner said, "Blame my carrier for my size. He's even bigger than me." He got up and shook the snow off as he said, "The street race should be finishing up soon... as much as I want to remain, I need to head back to base for recharge." He sent the smaller mech a tiny data packet with his private com channel. Stormrunner soothed, "If you want to spend time or need me for anything don't hesitate to give me a buzz, Venture."

The jet transformed and took flight..... he danced in the air against the backdrop of the northern lights for a moment in an almost sparkling like glee before going farther north and disappearing in the night sky.

Venture nodded as he accepted the com link and download it. He stood as well and watched the jet transformed and take off into the night.  He giggled at the silly flight along the Aurora.

Stormrunner.

The rogue bot that managed to make him accept the past he missed out on and excited him for a future on a new planet.

 


	2. Settling In

Soon enough, Knockout would be calling on the other line, "Hey, Venture? You there? You feeling any better? I hope you didn't wander off too far. The race is over it's time to head back to base before somebot gets angry with us."

Accessing the com connection to Knockout, Venture answered, "I'm here Knockout and I'm fine. Thank you." He thought about mentioning Stormrunner to Knockout though in the end he chose to not say a word.

Instead Venture decided to simply ask, "I'm heading back into town as we speak, shall we regroup once again at the dealership?"

A soft chuckle echoed through the com and Knockout answered, "I'll meet you there. Soundwave is waiting to ground bridge us back to the Nemesis."

Nodding his helm, Venture stated, "Understood." Shutting the com channel, Venture hurriedly walked back to the road and transformed to his car form before speeding off towards the dealership.

The candy apple red Aston Martin was waiting for Venture in the dealership parking lot.

When he rolled in at the dealership, Venture transformed back mid drive gracefully taking a few steps to slow his momentum. He stated quickly, "Apologies Knockout."

Returning to bipedal mode himself, Knockout purred out, "No need to apologize, Venture. You had no way of knowing how long the race would take and you had a lot on your processor to work through. Breakdown wanted me to let you know he managed to pull a few strings and get you into the habitation bunk across from the medbay. Our bunk is off the back of the medbay so if you need anyone, at least you have someone classy nearby."

The racer was clearly a peacock type but at least he honestly meant well...

This poor youngster had no idea what he'd been tossed into.... in the deep end no less.

It was time to sink or swim.

The ground bridge whirled to life and the two walked through to the command deck of the Nemesis. Giving Soundwave a wave, Knockout preened for a second causing the silent TIC to nod in acceptance before projecting on his visor [Winning: Good.]

Venture gave the tiniest chuckle. For as flashy and vain Knockout was he truly had good intentions. Also Soundwave's 'comment' was just kinda of dorky and adorable in a way that mechs like that usually weren't.

Knockout walked with Venture and showed him to the door of his new 'home'.

Once Venture learned where his habitation room was he definitely felt more comfortable. Knockout and Breakdown so far were the only two on the Decepticon warship he was comfortable with.

It was a simple two room thing. The military grade berth against the wall with a simple terminal workstation and a door leading to a tiny wash rack. Nothing fancy in there but it was at least big enough to be functional.

The sight of his room was less than he expected. Giving a small frown, Venture muttered softly, "It's so simple."

Knockout sighed and explained, "Breakdown was lucky to get you this, at least it's not a berth in the communal bunk room. With the shared wash racks......"

Or the brig.... but Knockout wasn't about to mention that.

Giving Venture a weak smile, Knockout stated, "I'll see what I can buy from the humans to make this bunk more comfortable for you, if you'd like."

Turning from the room to look up to Knockout, Venture quickly exclaimed, "No, please. I enjoy it, I do. You and Breakdown have already done so much for me. I'll make it my own in time."

Knockout rumbled his engine before saying, "The offer's there if you find you want something and find yourself unable to get it. I know you've been dropped into the deep end of a war you most likely don't even want to be in..... someone has to look out for you and no one will do it as beautifully as I would."

Smiling, Venture chuckled softly before asking, "Thank you, Knockout. Oh, how was the outcome of your race?"

The racer answered, "The fleshies never stood a chance against me. I won with a dazzling performance."

Breakdown walked up and chuckled, "Of course you did, Knockout.... now let's give our new friend some space."

Venture nodded and praised, "As expected from a most brilliant bot."

Not that Knockout needed any more ego boosting.

Venture gave a tiny wave of farewell to the other two bots and stepped into his room. Giving a small sigh, Venture was tempted to talk with Stormrunner again but in the end decided against it. Instead he moved over to his terminal and connected to the human’s internet. Then he began to research more on these humans.


	3. Causing a Ruckus

For a week or more like two, Venture was left mostly to his own devices..... 

That is when Knockout wasn't asking him to help out in the medbay because he had too many wounded and not enough servos to work on them all at once.

The small bot was helpful when he was needed. If nothing else, spending time in the medbay with Knockout was definitely educational. He had learned more about battlefield repair in the past two weeks than he had ever learned in Academy. 

Then one day a commotion filled the hallways of the warship. The drones were whispering about how big the prisoner was and how they didn't want to be on guard duty for somebot that big..... How did Commander Starscream catch that pain in the aft?

On the command deck, Starscream was bowing and preening as he spoke with a soft shriek, "Lord Megatron, I present the troublesome jet........ although he refused to give me his designation." 

Stormrunner's frame appeared limp as if he had been knocked into stasis but his optics were open behind his visor taking in everything around him.

Screechy was going to get it when he got the smaller jet alone.

There was just the hint of a red and white glow at the base of the visor hinting at the jet actually being awake and aware.

The whispers about a large jet captured would drew Venture from his habitation room. He was curious to know who this screeching bot was and why they were here. As Venture entered the command deck his optics found the form of the captured mech. He barely kept his gasp behind his lip plates.

Stormrunner?!

The smaller bot stepped forward from his less than visible spot during the commotion to look over Stormrunner better. It appeared that the bot was awake, good. Breathing a sigh of relief, Venture felt a little more at ease knowing his friend was not in stasis. Though how did he get caught? Venture tried to make his way over to Stormrunner. He might not be a medic though he's helped enough in the medical bay the past two weeks to know at least a thing or two.

Megatron arched an optics ridge before asking, "And how did you manage this feat of cunning Starscream? This jet has managed to give our forces the slip more times than I wish to count...." 

Puffing up like a rooster on parade, Starscream explained, "Well when I noticed our troops leaving for the day from one of the energon mines, I took a chance and sure enough the jet appeared. Then it was just a matter of hitting the right spot and down he went."

Stormrunner fumed silently. Fragging coward, hit him in the back of the helm.

Megatron lifted the jet's face by the chin before muttering, "Now where do I recognize you from....."  Letting the jet go, Megatron stated, "Take our guest to the medbay..... it is time we learned what tricks this rogue bot has tucked in his subspace."

Speaking up in his quiet voice, Venture offered, "I shall do that for you Lord Megatron! I'll make sure that this rogue bot is secured and ready for Knockout." Maybe he can win some points with Megatron and maybe help Stormrunner out somehow.

Megatron pinned Venture with a dark look before asking, "Are you claiming Starscream is unable to escort his prize to the medbay?"

Starscream sneered, "Who are you?"

Stormrunner mentally hissed for Venture to shush and leave the dumb stunts to him. He has a plan honest!

He was just still working out the details.

Venture gulped before answering, "I was not trying to assume Starscream is incapable of escorting his prize. I had just thought that a returning Decepticon might wish to rest or relish in his victory."

Looking towards Starscream, Venture bowed politely and introduced himself with, "Science and medical bot Venture at your service."

When Starscream took a step towards Venture and reached out to touch Stormrunner gave a fake groan. The smaller jet turned to look at his prize that was 'waking up' in the two Vehicons’ grasps. He muttered as if coming out of stasis, "Who was the yellow belly scraplet who cold cocked me in the back of the fragging helm? Primus, reminds me of Carrier's love taps."

Lifting his helm, Stormrunner snorted, "Oh..... you finally managed it. How's it humming Lord Megadork?"

Megatron backhanded the jet and demanded, "What is your designation and rank?!"

Venture moved to stand in between Stormrunner and Megatron. He tried to not sound like he was begging as he stated, "Please Lord Megatron. Violence won't get your answer. Let me bring him back to the medical bay and hack into his processor. It'll be much more effective on this warrior cast than beating him."

Stormrunner however clearly didn't get the message as he stood to his full height and lifted his arms. Shaking the vehicon drones off, He laughed before teasing, "This the best you got Lord Megatron? Drones, a washed up seeker who can't fight an honorable fight, and a cute little hacker? No wonder you’re so hot after my aft."

Venture moved away from the two larger bots as the drones fell from Stormrunner’s arms. The little bot whispered to himself, "Oh Primus, this isn't going how I wanted it." 

Smirking, Stormrunner gave a flourished bow and stated, "My designation is the same as an honored ancestor and you should ask him..... and my rank noneyabusiness."

Megatron was uninterested in attacking with Venture so close to the line of fire. While he had yet to fully decide on if he wanted that green frame in his quarters there was no benefit in getting one of his few science and medical bots injured.

Noticing the protective way the big construction bot moved, Stormrunner rumbled out, "I think I'll take your little hacker for myself....." However Breakdown moved faster than Stormrunner thought he would and his visor was suddenly introduced to the business end of Breakdown's hammer. 

Venture yelped as he scrambled back from the fight. His optics going wide as his friend’s ever present visor cracked and chunk of the orange cyber-glass was knocked free. 

The blow had taken a jagged triangle shaped chunk of his visor right over his right optics. The break in the visor revealed a main optic colored white and a secondary optic above it in decepticon red. 

It was then Venture got his first glimpse of the optics that hid under that visor. He noticed that Stormrunner was blind in one of his optics. He was shocked though, did the big jet have two paired sets of optics?

The drones scattered as Stormrunner rolled after hitting his aft from the blow. Stormrunner made a break for it and once he was far enough from Venture he hit his thrusters hard. There was a static sound with the boom and several drones dropped as their systems twitched hard from the EMP burst that hit them.

Jumping at the sound of the EMP burst, Venture watched as the drones twitched from the temporary paralysis. Stormrunner has an EMP emitter? Built into his thrusters of all places?!

Knockout gave a shout as the jet blasted past, "HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" 

Stormrunner shouted back over his shoulder, "Sorry sweet cakes, gotta jet!"

A few more crashes later a Vehicon came into the command deck and reported, "Lord Megatron....... the jet has escaped the ship.... the fliers are on his tail." 

Engine growling like a hurricane being unleashed, Megatron stormed out while snarling, "Must I do everything myself around here?!"


	4. A Mega Temper Tantrum

As Megatron turned to storm away, Venture squirmed slightly.

Damn it Stormrunner!! The ship is going to be even worse now that you pissed off the tyrant!!

Groaning under his intake, Venture took the chance to get away from the large collection of bots. In his hurry though he crashed right into Knockout. Landing on his aft, Venture gasped out, "Ack!!"

Looking up with wide optics, Venture shot to his feet before firing off, "Sorry Knockout!" Scurrying away, Venture knew there had to be a place on this ship where he could hide and try to contact Stormrunner again!

As the little caddy made a break for it, Knockout finally had the lightbulb moment and looked to Breakdown with a smug smile as he purred out, "I thought the jet looked familiar."

Breakdown walked over to check his sparkmate for any damage and asked, "Oh?"

Giving an even bigger smirk, Knockout answered, "I think that's ol Blitzkrieg's boy..... Lunardive? Was that it."

Shaking his helm, Breakdown laughed said, "Lunardive? It can't be... that pleasure drone would have stopped to kiss you servo even with the vehicons on his tail. I remember he had trouble keeping his lip plates off you…."

Rounding the next corner, Venture overheard part of the conversation while attempting to find a spot to hide and logged it away for review later. He finally found a small supply closet and quickly darted inside before calling Stormrunner.

On the other end of the com channel, Stormrunner’s voice answered, "Storm here, hey Venture. How are you today? Sorry about that little show back there."

For once his voice was not soft or meek, he was ‘yelling’ as he demanded, "YOU BIG STUPID LUG!! What in Primus were you thinking?! Had you just kept your intake shut you would have escaped safely and NOT made the rest of us miserable because Lord Megatyrant gets to throw a tantrum!!"

Taking a small intake, Venture took a moment to calm himself before asking, "Where are you? Are you safe? Please be safe. You're the only friend I have..."

Stormrunner was silent for a moment before he purred out, "Missed you two, Venture. I'm.... fine enough. I'll wait until I've got the cover of night to leave the rainforest, vehicons are such babies when it comes to rain."

Unnerved, Venture babbled in rapid fire, "Fine enough? What are your injuries? I can come help you. Maybe I can convince Soundwave to bridge me. You're taking a chance of rusting in the rain, find a cave and hide out there, I'll come find you."

Ducking deeper into the thick foliage, Stormrunner firmly answered, “You need to stay put. Use your processor, Venture if you coming running out after me then the Mega dork will know you know how to find me and he’ll use our friendship against you. Don’t give him a soft spot to hurt you with.”  
  
Biting his lower lip plate, Venture muttered, “But I…”   
  
Spotting a flash of ice blue amidst all the green, Megatron smirked and came in low. He transformed and landed in robot form in front of the startled jet.

Scrambling backwards away from the Warlord, Stormrunner shouted, "SCRAP!"

Megatron's voice echoed in the open ended com channel as he rumbled out menacingly, "There you are..... you misbehaving mechling. Now I will have your designation or I'll finish ripping that wing from your frame."

If only he could claim it was some epic clash of titans, instead it turned into Stormrunner using the fact he was smaller than Megatron to escape the Warlord’s attacks.  He drew his sword and defended himself.

Venture gave a gasp as he heard Megatron on the other end of the com. No!

As his back crashed into a tree that did not uproot under their combined weights, Stormrunner finally spat out, "It’s Stormrunner!"

As the clang of metal on metal, the crash of trees snapping and the grunts of combat filled the com.

Worrying for his friend, Venture pleaded, "Storm, please get out of there. Find somewhere and hide. I’m coming!!" Storming out of the storage closet, Venture bolted for the bridge room.

As he fought to keep his sword up, Stormrunner shifted only for his ped to slide in the mud and his frame lurched to the side.  Landing hard on his aft, Stormrunner shouted into the com, "DON'T YOU DARE! DOING STUPIDS IS MY TRICK!"

A dark chuckled reminded Stormrunner that he was not alone. His gaze slowly climbed up the frame of his opponent and he found an amused Megatron looking down at him.

Only one word came to Stormrunner’s processor and it escaped out in an almost whispered gasp, "Scrap.............."

Megatron smirked and licked his lip plates as he rumbled out, "You look good on your aft."

On the command deck, Soundwave was typing up a message to Lord Megatron.....

Apparently, the Autobots had a wonderful  sense of timing and were in the middle of hitting one of their energon mines while Megatron was distracted.

When it rains it pours……

That’s what the organics of this planet say, right?

Arriving on the command deck just as he once again heard the voice of Megatron on Stormrunner’s com, Venture glanced around in a panic looking for something, Anything, to use as an excuse to go to his friend’s side!

Scrap!! He saw Soundwave there and approached the silent bot. He noticed what the bigger bot was working on and figured well he might as well give it a shot.

Getting Soundwave’s attention quickly, Venture offered, "I can deliver that message for you, Soundwave. I'd just need a bridge down there. You know Lord Megatron would want to hear about this in person."

Soundwave just gave Venture a blank 'look'. With a graceful press of his long digits, Soundwave sent the message to Lord Megatron.

Standing over the fallen mech when the message hit, Megatron huffed. It would seem his fun would be spoiled today by Optimus. He had been enjoying himself for frag’s sake.

Megatron's voice came through the terminal's speakers, "Soundwave, I leave this mechling to you......"

Taking a slow step towards the little science bot, Soundwave just pointed at the door to the command deck as he loomed over Venture.

Finally seeing a fragging opening when the Warlord was distracted by something, Stormrunner lifted his heels and let loose with the strongest EMP he could muster as he crashed into one of the big trees and he slide up the trunk as he managed to get airborne.

He took off towards Nevada..........

Frag he was going to owe Ratchet big for this one.

Laughing as his systems flickered for a moment at the EMP blast, Megatron watched his prey flee. The young jet could easily grow into a fine opponent for him, if he allowed the jet to remain wild. The thrill of the hunt, tipped the scales in favor of leaving the upstart online.

Ancient coding burned in all the right and wrong ways. Code from when Cybertronians were little more than mechamals, and flyers still mated in flight. Desires bubbled deep beneath the Warlord’s conscious thoughts.

Venture hid his despair and would give a hesitant noise before he turned and left the command deck. Once a good distance away he asked in a hesitant whisper, "Storm?"

Barely flying straight as his wing rattled badly, Stormrunner muttered, "Oh frag.... frag that one hurt. I'm gonna owe Ratchet half my spark for this one......"

Venture sighed in relief,  "Oh thank Primus you're still online." Then he half-snapped, "What made you say those things to Megatron on this airship?"

A soft self-abusive chuckle filled the com and Stormrunner answered, "I didn't like how he looked at you, like all your value was just as a cheap piece of aft, and then shrieky reaching for you just pissed me off."

Giving a grumpy huff, Venture responded, "It's true Megatron gaze makes me uncomfortable, though I had the situation under control. My plan would have had you escaping with minimal harm...." Shaking his helm, Venture sighed before he said, "Thank you though for protecting me. Where are you heading now?"

Stormrunner chuckled and asked, "What was your plan? Have the vehicons drag me to the medbay and force me to deck you and escape by overpowering you? Not happening. I was made to take a beating. That's all warrior castes are good for right?"

Blushing as his friend called him on his plan, Venture grumbled, "You know I didn't mean it like that and I’m not made from aluminum."

Sighing, Stormrunner muttered, "I'll get myself to the desert in the USA and make a com call to a 'not friend'... I'll owe him a big favor for the repairs but he's the best medic on this planet."

Closing his optics for a moment, Venture asked,"If he is not your friend then wouldn’t acquaintance be the correct term? When will I see you again?" Concern and need filling his voice. Wait, where did that come from?

Stormrunner answered, "Not really, Venture. The old war wrench’s relationship with me... is complicated. I've known him for all my life, just peeved at him at the moment. When the old war wrench lets me go, I'll be waiting at our spot watching lights dance every night until you find a way to get away from the warship."

Before disconnecting the com channel, Venture said, "I won't keep you waiting long, I promise. Storm...be safe. I'll try and check in on you soon." He returned to the medical bay and give a small sigh of exhaustion. Damn it Stormrunner why do you make it hard for him? Why are you the one bot getting into his processor?

Knockout twisted to look into those downcast optics and asked, "Now what has you so down in the muck? Breakdown is getting us our energon rations and we were wondering where you wondered off to? Are you okay? That rude jet didn't hurt you did he?"

Looking up from the floor, Venture answered, "No, I'm fine Knockout. He did not harm me..." He chewed on his bottom lip plate for a moment before asking, "Can I tell you something that has to stay in this medbay?" The whole you can keep a secret, right?

Knockout answered, "If you need it to stay a complete secret then let's wait until we go racing tonight.... You never know where Soundwave's cameras are hidden."

Breakdown came in with three cubes of energon and said, "The drones even swear they're some hidden in the wash racks." He offered up a cube to Venture before saying, "Sorry I let that big jet talk about you like that... I was kinda shocked he had the bearings to ask Lord Megatron how's it humming...."

Knockout nearly spat out the mouthful he had just drank before gasping out, "That jet did what?"

Breakdown laughed and answered, “He had the ball bearings to ask ‘How is it humming, Megadork’ and also implied that he was going to take Venture.”

Venture chuckled and took a moment to explain, "Breakdown defended me from being taken hostage....but...I don’t think he would have hurt me."

Breakdown put the cube firmly in Venture's servo and firmly grumbled, "Refuel, fry your processor overthinking it when you're done."

Knockout answered, "If it was who I think it was. Hurting you would be the last thing on his processors, getting you into his berth on your aft would interest him a lot more. He's quite the pleasure drone."

Snickering, Breakdown countered, "You weren't complaining about it the last time we met Lunardive."

Venture looked at the energon in his servo for a moment before taking a sip, only to then chug it down. He'd forgotten how hungry he was.

Venture popped off, "His name is Storm...runner, Stormrunner."  Then promptly faceservoed. Way to make it sound like you know the guy on a personal level.

The two looked at him and the question was in their optics...... Where did you learn that?

Knockout finished his energon and Breakdown was right behind him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who might be wondering, I usually don't work this fast. But I'm being fed by the hit counter going up! Watching it going up is turning into an addiction. Love everyone who stops by, hope you all enjoy.


	5. Busted!

Knockout asked into his com, “Soundwave, I need a ground bridge to Alaska again...... right now, please and thank you.” Tapping his ped, Knockout pointed and Breakdown was giving a big brother type look of start moving and start talking.

Venture groaned. He was busted. Thankfully though the two would get them all a ground bridge down to Alaska again. Slumping a little bit, Venture certainly felt like a little younger brother who got caught with his servo in the rust stick container by his older brothers.

Once on the bridge, Venture admitted softly, "I met Stormrunner the first night I joined you for your race outing. I found a quiet spot to watch the Aurora Borealis. It just so happened that my spot was near his territory. We talked the entire time."

A small smile snuck onto his faceplates as Venture explained, "He even surprised me with a poem."

Groaning for a moment as they exited the groundbridge, Knockout muttered, "Primus is punishing me! Don't you dare go all soft glow optics over this jet! Lord Megatron would beat you half to permanently off-lining if he found out about this!"

Breakdown rumbled, "Calm down, Knockout. Even if little Venture might have a soft spot for Stormrunner, the jet has proven time and again to be a match for most of the bots on the Nemesis in a fair fight. It is not our place to discourage him if his spark wants to get to know the jet more."

Huffing, Knockout gave an angry/protective rumble of his engines before saying, "Fine........... but if that big blue pain in the aft hurts him!"

Wrapping his arms around his sparkmate, Breakdown soothed, "I'll hold him while you dismantle him."

Shaking his helm, Venture explained, "I have no desire for more than just a meaningful friendship with Storm. I won't let Megatron find out about this either. If I enrage Megatron, I can't fly away.” Smiling softly, Venture chuckled before saying, "You two make it sound like I'm falling for him. I'm not that illogical, my work takes priority."

Chuckling softly, Breakdown teased, "Where have I heard that before?"

Sighing as he gave Breakdown a half sparked glare, Knockout stated, "Just try to take it slow, we'll help you hide this from Megatron. Just promise me, if you need to talk you let us know. I don't want to see you get hurt or in over your helm."

Venture would repeat back in that okay big brothers tone of voice,  "I promise to take it slow and I promise I'll come to you two about anything." With a shiver, Venture added, "Thanks for helping keep this away from Lord Megatron. It's bad enough when he looks at me, it makes my plating crawl."

Smiling at the smaller mech, Breakdown stated calmly, "That's all we want."

Being careful to not scratch his finish, Knockout nestled in against Breakdown and purred out, "Now we have a few hours before the street race starts....."

Breakdown laughed and asked, "Right now, sweet spark?"

Knockout teased, "Our little 'brother' has a friend to check on and well we don't get much alone time with all the drones acting like fighting cocks trying to show off for the new medical assistant." He smiled at Venture and stated, "Stay safe, Venture. Com us when you're ready to head back. We'll cover for you."

Reaching into his subspace storage, Breakdown offered up a pair of daggers after fishing them out and he said, "Here in case you find a drone who doesn't know how to accept a negative answer." Or the jet.... but Breakdown wasn't going to say that since he wanted to believe the jet had perfectly good intentions towards Venture.

Venture looked a little surprised with the daggers though took them anyway. He knew that Breakdown was just trying to keep him safe though he didn't think he needed them. He asked, "Better to have them and not need them, rather than need them and not have them, right?"

Smiling brightly, Venture questioned as he started heading off,"Talk to you later?" He wasn't expecting to find Stormrunner tonight, though he wanted to give the bot a call. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late when he arrived at their spot.

They waved goodbye before they transformed and went to find somewhere private.

Elsewhere, things were not so simple.

Sadly, Stormrunner couldn't get to their spot tonight and he was super ticked off at his not friend medic.

Ratchet pinned the jet with a dark glare anytime he caught Stormrunner trying to escape the medical berth.

After that last glare, Stormrunner decided risking the wrench wasn't worth it. He wouldn't get past the other three Autobots let alone the one he was pretending he didn't see or hear. He had told Ratchet he didn't want to be dragged back to the Autobot base but did the old medic listen to him......

NOPE!


	6. The Threat of the Wrench

The snow’s beauty quick to recover. It looked the same as it had two weeks ago. The snow crunched under Venture’s peds as he moved through the clearing. The lights in the sky would be stars now. It amazed him how vast the universe really was. Giving a tap to the base of his audio fin, Venture attempted to reach Stormrunner.

Stormrunner answered, "Hey Venture." He sat up in the berth causing Ratchet to say, "Eyp, eyp, eyp! You're going nowhere in your condition." He didn't even bother turning the com off as he answered the medic, "I get it, you old war wrench! I'm not allowed out of this berth for a week."

The other voice snapped, "I told you two weeks you stubborn pain in the aft! Your wing was hanging by wires!"

Rolling his optics, Stormrunner rumbled, "Medic's being stubborn..... I'll be out of here in a week, I can't stomach being the freak show pet in the medbay for the Autobots."

Sadness washed over Venture for a moment as he asked, "A whole week?"

In spite of it all, the question held a hint of joy. While they would be apart for an entire week. They could be together again after that?

Venture just had to keep his head down and fly under the radar so nobot had to find out.  Also his pseudo big brothers were on the case too. Suddenly an idea hit and Venture asked, "Shall I tell you something funny? Or at least I find it entertaining. I've heard humans use comedy to help alleviate pain."

Sighing as he shifted to a more comfortable position, Stormrunner rumbled out, "I'd listen to anything you say, if only to hear your voice." He glared at the medic before saying, "It's more pleasant than one that I've been stuck listening the last little bit."

Glaring back at the youngster, Ratchet rumbled out, "I may be old but my hearing is as keen as ever."

Giggling softly, Venture supplied,  "The two bots, Knockout and Breakdown? They believe we are more than just friends. And I believe you left a more memorable performance in their minds than you think."

Giving a deep hum of his engine, Stormrunner answered, "I sure wouldn't be getting the short end of the drive shaft if that were true. A bot as intelligent, enthralled with the beauty of this planet and handsome as you."

The smaller bot’s cheek plates warmed with a small blush from the compliment. He wasn't used to those kinds of compliments, it made his spark give a little flutter.

The big jet chuckled, "A memorable performance? I only managed to pull off airborne acrobatics to dodge the red medic...." He knew what Knockout might remember more but he wasn't about to confirm that he might have tumbled with the sparkmated pair before. That he may have been caught with his glossa inside the medic’s valve by the big ex-construction mech.

That took some fast talking to get out of, and no small amount of charm.

Venture explained, "I guess it was something like that, they didn't go into to much detail. They called you a pleasure bot."  Then he chuckled, "And I quote ‘he would have more intention to get you in his berth rather than harm you’."

Laughing, Stormrunner noticed the Autobots were all staring at him like he had sprouted a second helm and he answered, "If those were the only two options then yes I'd be guilty as charged. However, that is discounting not only your beautiful processors and not to mention the beautiful spark I've only caught a glimpse at."

None of the Autobots could put laughter or the praise they were hearing and Stormrunner together. It just didn’t seem possible for the jet to show anything but anger towards anyone.

Even Ratchet who had known him since he had been a mechling had thought the jet had lost his easy way with words and affection. It warmed Ratchet’s old spark to see even the tiniest inkling of the sparkling he had known all those years ago.

Stormrunner chuckled softly again before saying, "A pleasure bot. Once a long time ago I might have been accused of that but not anymore. I've grown up since crashing on this planet."

Laying back in the snow, Venture couldn't help but blush again as he said, "You make it sound like I'm a ‘triple threat’ as the humans say. Brains, body and personality?”

Venture’s tone took on a slightly somber tone as he added, “We've all been one way or another in the past, what matters is what we do in the present for our future. Even if we could eventually return to Cybertron I...want a future here on Earth."

Giving Bulkhead the middle finger when the wrecker tried to move closer to him, Stormrunner rumbled out playfully, "You always will be to me. If I'm not careful you'll have me on my knees and I won't even care enough to complain about it." It sounded like a playful joke..... he could be serious or just fooling around, but his tone gave no hint at which it was.

Then Stormrunner stated, "Having a working relationship with Earth would benefit Cybertron when we revive it. I know in my spark your servos will be involved with fixing our planet even if Earth becomes your new home."

Giggling softly, Venture answered, "Such boldness. I enjoy that you own what you say. And of course I'll get my servos involved in returning our planet to a healthy state... Cybertron is just in stasis, there has to be a way to activate it again. And as for Earth....this planet holds so much beauty and so much life, I refuse to watch it be snuffed out by Megatron...or Optimus prime."

When Bulkhead got closer, Stormrunner grabbed Ratchet's wrench and bounced it off the wrecker's helm with a clang that was loud enough to be heard on the com. The jet asked playfully, "What else would I do with them? Sorry, that wasn't my voice? On a private channel that only the two of us can use?"

Smiling softly, Stormrunner sighed out, "The way you talk about the Earth, makes me want to protect it so much more."

The clang on the other end of the com made Venture to flinch a little. A tiny giggle escaped him before he joked, "Did you hit something or did you get hit...again?"

Then Venture added, "You're the first to acknowledge what you say though. Other bots have not been so honest. I'm sure you love it more when we see it together." Venture smiled softly with a warmth in his chassis he hadn’t known before. Whoa, what was that?

Stormrunner growled out at Bulkhead, "Personal space! Don't you Autodorks get that?!" He turned his attention back to his com before saying, "Wrecker too close for my liking, but Ratchet's going to swat me soon for using his wrench to bean the green lug...."

He tested the waters trying to get up but his aft made a loud clang as Ratchet forced him back into the med berth and snarled out loud enough for the com mic to pick it up, "Ehp! EHP EHP! I told you half a dozen times you're not leaving that berth for two weeks! Your wing was barely hanging by wires after Megatron finished with you. I'm not going to hear any scrap about feeling better, you're staying end of discussion or so help me I will pull that card!"

A chuckle once again came from Venture. He added in support of the medic, "You should listen to the medic, Storm. Stop trying to be gung ho about getting back. I'd rather see you in perfect health in two weeks rather than halfway repaired and a week away from full recovery. The Decepticons will be looking for you with a vengeance now. You really want to be caught injured and have to fight them off again?"

Stormrunner grumbled, "Actually studies prove that having restful recharge would be better for me than having to watch my aft all the time because I'm surrounded by bots I don't know or trust....... aside from one who's threatening me."

Shaking his helm, Venture grumbled, "Do you really think your acquaintance would figuratively throw you to the wolves? I think you'll be safer there. And I think that your ‘not friend’ is more noble than you think, big guy." Venture tried to vouch for this unknown medic, "If you won't do it for him, do it for me? I know we're friends and nothing more but, you're my first friend in a long time." When Venture finished there was a little vulnerability in his voice.

Grumble grumble..............

Stormrunner sighed, "Alright, you win."

Ratchet spoke loud enough for the mic to pick it up, "I don't know who you are.... but if you can get this pit-on-wing bad mech to stay put without me knocking him into stasis, you're second only to Primus himself in my book."

And Venture’s cheeks would be neon blue from the blush that Ratchet made.  Covering his face plate to hide his blush, Venture chastised himself for acting like someone could see him blushing his helm off. Venture squeaked out, "You can be upset with me if you want, Storm, though when you're flying at optimal capacity later you might thank me."

Sighing in defeat, Stormrunner muttered, "I'm not upset with you..... it's the optics magnetized to my frame that is bothering me....."

With a soft giggle, Venture gently teased, "So you don't like having all the attention? And I thought your showboating was for a reason."

Stormrunner grumbled, "I don't mind attention.... it's the trying to see what's under my armor plates and see everything I am and was that bugs. There's only one bot I'd even be remotely comfortable with having a glimpse of my spark and you aren't here."

Oh Primus, why did Stormrunner have to say something that cute and sweet? Venture’s spark gave a little flicker again, his blush glowing strong again. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, Venture stated, "I don't care about your past, because you don't care about mine..." Venture added with a smile, "....I wish I could see you right now..."

Chuckling as he shifted to lay back, Stormrunner rumbled out, "I would enjoy seeing you as well... To lay in the snow watching the twinkling of distant suns, knowing that you're safe at my side. No war, no past, and no fear to keep us apart." He soothed , "Just close your optics and picture me there at your side. It's where I want to be most."

Smiling softly, Venture did as Stormrunner instructed. As his optics closed, Venture thought back to their first meeting and how it felt to sit in the snow as the sky danced for them. As a defensive response, Venture teased, "How much pain medication do you have in your system right how?"

Snickering, Stormrunner joked, "Enough to put most normal shuttles on their afts...... Just enough to numb my wings when he had to weld one back on."

Optics shooting open from shock, Venture asked, “And how are you not in stasis recharging right now?" Venture then amend his question,  "Oh that's right, too many optics on you, right?"

Stormrunner stated, "Blame my sire...... I have his resistance to all drugs. My optics are shut and I am resting, because you asked me to."

Even though he wanted to talk more, Venture suggested, "It's probably not the best rest with me babbling in your ear, right? I can always call you tomorrow and check in on you."

Smiling softly, Stormrunner answered, "Your voice is the best lullaby I've ever heard. It calms me like nothing else I've found on this planet or Cybertron."

Sitting up in the snow, Venture teased, "And I know that's definitely the pain medication talking. You definitely need to get recharged. I'll call you in the morning at some point."

Stormrunner gave a soft sound of disappointment but his frame had already slipped into recharge...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just when I tell myself, I'm going to try to post a new chapter as reward when I get a kudos..... oh well, I got a duty to follow through so, another chapter posted!
> 
> Love you all to pieces!


	7. Playing with Fire

By the time Venture returned to the Nemesis, Megatron was waiting for him with a dark sensual purr of, "Where have you been?"

That voice, the purr that sent a shiver up his spinal struts. Turning quickly, Venture looked up to Lord Megatron and with a soft voice answered, "F-Forgive me Lord Megatron. I had accompanied, Breakdown and Knockout out for one of Knockout’s races."

Megatron rumbled his engine, it was a sound that most would take as an offer. An interfacing offer. He stepped towards Venture and spoke, "You were trying to be helpful earlier, I approve... I realize I did not properly show it, Starscream could wear on the nerves of a saint, let alone myself."

Feeling the urge to shake or even run at the of that rumble of Megatron’s engine, Venture swore he could literally feel his plates crawl. In a near yelp, Venture answered, "T-thank you Lord Megatron. I've been doing what I can while I am here."

Letting his gaze dance over the little scientist’s frame, Megatron rumbled out, "But you've yet to accept the Decepticon symbol." His grin made it clear he saw how uncomfortable he was making the smaller mech. Perhaps he might just try his servo at 'seducing' the youngster. Although Venture was just a bit too small for his usual tastes.

Giving a small gulp, Venture quickly answered, "Is it a requirement that must be met to assist? Please do not think I am not gracious, you've provided me with a habitation chamber and energon rations. I had hoped that I might avoid being forever marked to one group type again.”

Hooking a talon tipped digit under Venture's chin, Megatron forced the mech to look up at him before saying, "You win this round, little spark. Do not assume it will happen again. I expect you to report to the command deck at the start of next shift. Soundwave has a file that he needs decoded. I expect this to be within you function's parameters."

Going stiff as a board, Venture felt his intake catch in his throat as his optics went wide in fear. He squeaked out, "Understood Lord Megatron. I will report to Soundwave as ordered." 

Megatron leaned in and just before closing the distance fully he rumbled out, "Go get what recharge you can, little turbo foxling. I will not continue to be forgiving if your work is not to Soundwave's standards." With that said the Warlord would leave heading to his own berth and the jet that had no doubt not yet left it.

Venture’s optics widened even more, his processor screamed at him to move, to scream, or to just do something. Though he knew Megatron could easily rip him in half, literally. He couldn't even force a breath until Megatron had pulled away from being so close. Venture made it back to the medical bay at least before the hyperventilating and coolant leakage would happen.

Knockout and Breakdown had been getting ready to turn in when Venture stumbled in. However, they took one look at Venture and as one asked, "Who are we offlining?!"

Venture whimpered, "You can't offline Lord Megatron....he noticed me! Oh Primus why? He touched me, almost placed his mouth on mine. I couldn't breathe I couldn't think." Trying to catch his breath past his panic squeezed intake, Venture gasped out, "He wants me to report to Soundwave. I think I've lost my background cover now."

Breakdown growled out, "Son of a GLITCH!" 

Knockout gasped and soothed, "Oh you poor thing...." He offered his arms up for a hug. Come to big brother.

And Venture went to Knockout taking the hug. He knew and trusted Knockout. Thankfully it helped him feel better. He was determined to get himself back under control before his shift.

Stroking the back of Venture's helm with a gentle servo, Knockout held Venture close as he stated, "It's going to be okay. You can keep your helm down and this will just be an unpleasant memory."

Breakdown looped one arm around Knockout's waist and the other encircled protectively around Venture's shoulders. He remained quiet because he would no doubt say something stupid if he opened his mouth.

The smaller bot gave a gentle shake off his head before muttering, "I do not think that is the case, I have a feeling If I do not perform just as good if not better than Starscream...." Venture would wipe the coolant from his face.

Grabbing a cleaning cloth, Knockout wiped the coolant away as he gently soothed, "Starscream isn't about to let you take his soft spot to sleep. Also I fairly certain, Megatron doesn't go for anybot smaller than Starscream." 

Breakdown rumbled out, "Soundwave won't give you something impossible to do, you haven't done anything to pissed the creepy silent TIC off so you'll be okay. Just remember you can com us if you're in trouble. If you ping us and don't say anything we'll come running okay?"

Venture looked between the two bots and gave a nod when he wasn't being doted on. Moving from the hug, Venture stated, "Thanks you two. I've got a rough day ahead of me. You two get some rest. You were about to anyway." 

Okay physical contact time over.

They nodded and Breakdown escorted Venture across the hall. He soothed, "We're here if you need us."

Another nod from Venture was the only answer Breakdown would get before Venture disappeared into his chamber. When the door closed again he immediately went over and washed his face. He wasn't going to be able to recharge, it took a half an hour for him to even settle the processor down enough to reach stasis and recharge. He wondered what Soundwave would be having him do now? The more Venture thought about it, the less he was sleeping.

The start of the next shift came soon enough and Soundwave was silently typing away at his terminal. He had a file from the Iacon Hall of Records that needed decoding, something simple that would not draw Megatron's attention to the younger mech. Soundwave for all his willingness to follow orders, didn't like the clearly unwanted attention Megatron was starting to turn towards their newest 'comrade'.

Walking slowly to the command deck, Venture felt horrible but he didn’t want to risk Megatron’s anger. When he arrived, Venture saw Soundwave silently working as usual and it was oddly comforting to see a tiny bit of normalency. The smaller bot tiredly said, "Venture reporting for duty, sir."

Nodding, Soundwave pointed to the terminal next to his that had a wall of text on it in the Iacon written dialect and encrypted. He figured Venture would figure out his task.

Moving sluggishly over to the terminal, Venture looked up to the laconic text. This looked familiar, slightly comforting. He found a comfortable stance and studied it a little more. Oh, so that was his task. This was heavily encrypted, actually heavily isn't the word for it but what else was a stronger word for this? Venture gave a small groan before muttering, "This is going to take a while...let's hope Megatron isn't expecting a speedy decode." With that Venture put his digits to the keyboard and began to work.

Soundwave shook his helm and words appeared on his visor, [Lord Megatron only expects you to aide me and shorten the time frame of bare servos eighteen months on decoding.] His slender digits danced over his own keyboard.

Reading the text, Venture nodded and then complimented, "It's good to see you communicating, Soundwave."  Then he turned back to his chunk of decrypting.

Sensing that her host was in good company, Lazerbeak gave a chirp before disengaging from her host to go scouting again.

Turning his gaze back to Venture, Soundwave gave a little helm tilt that could almost be accused of being a smile.

About an hour into the six hour shift, Megatron came strolling into the Command deck. He moved to hover over Venture's shoulder and rumbled out, "How are his abilities Soundwave?"

The moment the command deck doors opened, Venture turned to see who came in, then promptly turned back to his work. Scrap, it's Lord Megatron. He stiffened as he felt the presence of Megatron behind him and his servos skipped a bit on the keyboard as he soon felt a heat right next to his head, Megatron voice right in his ear. 

Just keep working, just keep working, just keep working!!

Soundwave displayed, [He's a quick study and his digits are the right size and shape for this work..... also he works better when you are not giving him half a spark attack.]

Megatron gave a lustful grin and rumbled out, "See to it, he continues to working at peak output." 

Soundwave finally had enough of watching Megatron unnerving the younger bot and extended his arm to point at two drones goofing off..... 

Sure enough Megatron was distracted and left. The big guy was easy to work around if you knew what to use.

It took a moment once Megatron had left before Venture stopped working, just for a moment as he wiped away the coolant that had leaked. Primus damn it!! The small bot took a deep breath and resumed his work.

Soundwave reached over and gently nudged one of Venture's servos. His gaze never leaving his own work but it was a gesture of support. A quick gentle nudge before retreating back to his own task. The younger mech had made his work easier already and he could see his own awkwardness in Venture. They would be left alone but every so often Megatron's gaze would find Venture's frame.

Once again Venture stopped for a second and looked to Soundwave before giving a nod. He resumed his work and tried to ignore the gaze from Megatron. The look that made him feel less like bot and more like a piece of property, something to use and dispose of.

So the shift went..... 

So did every shift Venture had for the next two weeks. The only real change came in the form of Soundwave shifting to stand behind him and using his long thin arms to protective encase the smaller mech, all while looking like he was just showing Venture some new trick. It always seemed to happen whenever Megatron's gaze lingered too long on Venture's frame.

Those two weeks were definitely hard on the little cybertronian. It wasn't Soundwave. It was Megatron always looking at him like a tall drink of energon. The gaze continued to make his plates crawl. That and the work was mentally taxing. Megatron expected a certain level of work from him every day. It was exhausting.

Then Breakdown came in and asked, "Hey, kid, you up for a little energon hunting?"


	8. Out of Left Field

As soon as Breakdown was finished with his question, Venture was right next to the big bruiser with a hopeful but pleading look on his face. Venture answered, "Yes, please. I could use some fresh air and something other than encryption to look at."

Soundwave nodded to give approval. No offense to the younger mech but sometimes having to shield Venture became very time consuming. Not to mention the distraction that came from having a young nubile mech effectively in his arms for even moments at a time. He may be little more than a machine but he had optics and everything else. 

A ground bridge opened up to the Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. The town was in ruins but Breakdown was following his scanner trying to find the energon signal. Then he asked, "You been doing alright? Lord Megatron isn't giving you too much trouble is he?"

Taking a deep intake of the fresh air, Venture shook his head. The smaller bot chuckled, "No it's not as bad as the first couple days. Soundwave has been there to...comfort me when I need it. He makes a great optics blocker." 

Breakdown chuckled and stated, "Well color me surprised, I didn't think he'd warm up to you.... he's a bit of a loner most times." 

Spotting a big green mech he knew all too well, Breakdown whispered, "Stay hidden... I'll take care of Bulkhead."

Venture was confused, he wanted to ask who Bulkhead was. However something in Breakdown’s tone made him feel it was not the time nor place for questions, so Venture just did what Breakdown had suggested. He quickly found himself a building big enough to hide inside of, but with enough windows to see out of. 

Once Venture was hidden, Breakdown walked into the big open area and jibed, "Bulkhead, who'd have guessed here we'd be scouting for the same energon signal." 

Bulkhead transformed his fists to his giant wrecking ball weapons and he rumbled out, "Must be your lucky day, Breakdown."

The autobot was the first to swing. Defending himself, Breakdown jeered, "Where's you little human pet? Perhaps when I'm done with you I'll pay her a visit!" Bulkhead slammed Breakdown into the ground causing Breakdown to laugh out, "So the wrecker has a soft spot!"

More blows were traded and both were slammed into buildings. Breakdown held his own against the fellow construction mech.

Venture silently rooted for Breakdown as his optics remained glued to the battle. He cringed every time one or the other of the two big mechs hit a building. 

Staring down at Bulkhead once he gained the upper hand,  lightly tapped the side of Bulkhead's helm as he said. "As much as I'll miss our little reunions...hammer time." However when he lifted his hammer to strike, something hit him in the center of his chest and energy arched over his chassis.

Cheering silently when Breakdown had seemed to win the fight, Venture gasped though when suddenly Breakdown was hit with something and dropped like a rock. His peds moved without thought towards his big friend. Maybe he could help!

Then the humans appeared seemingly out of nowhere.... 

Venture remained in hiding and he overheard one say, "Silas, we only have the resources to transport one."

Silas the only one without a mask answered, "Take the victor." 

Venture felt his fuel tank rolled violently and Venture worried he would purge his tank as his processor screamed. No! Don't take Breakdown! However, Venture knew he was not going to be able to stop these humans with simple daggers. Not when they were able to bring down Breakdown who had stronger armor and better training.

The humans carted off Breakdown. While Bulkhead was left behind to just lay there in the middle of the open area.

Glancing at the downed Autobot, Venture was unsure if he should check on the other bot or not. The other bot had attacked Breakdown. And the humans had Breakdown. Venture squirmed a little before deciding to follow the humans in his alt form.

MECH somehow escaped Venture.... through a combination of just knowing the area better and the watchfulness of the men guarding the groups back.

Meanwhile, Stormrunner was getting sick of the phrase 'just one more test' when he heard the tiny human Miko calling into her cellphone, "Marco! Marco! MARCO!" 

Soon enough, Stormrunner was able to escape Ratchet as the medic's attention turned to Bulkhead. However, when he went to escape the base he overheard, "I came to, and Breakdown was gone." 

Miko asked, "You mean you didn't torch him?" 

Bulkhead answered, "I thought you guys did...." 

The human Agent Fowler stated, "Tell me where this con napping occurred."


	9. Right….. Just Friends.

Bringing up the location on the terminal screen, Ratchet stated, “This is where we picked up Bulkhead.”   
  
Agent Fowler replied, “The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when it’s volcano first erupted. My intel report MECH activity there earlier today.”

Rolling her eyes, Miko questioned, “MECH? You mean those techy guys?”

Seeing where this was going, Ratchet added, “The very ones who know of our existence on your planet.”   
  
Bulkhead huffed, “They must have tracked one of us there.”

Waving a hand about, Miko asked, “But what would they want with Breakdown?”   
  
Arcee stated, “Who cares they can have him.”

Cutting in, Stormrunner growled out, "If there is even one scratch on Breakdown........ I'll torch the place myself!" 

The Autobots stared at him like he had a second helm because to them Stormrunner hated everyone. 

Bot and Con alike. 

Arcee asked, "But this is Breakdown you're talking about, you know a Decepticon?"

Snarling darkly, Stormrunner snapped, "Remind me why I haven't turned you into a scrap heap for being an Autobot, Arcee? Ratchet get me out there! I don't care what your price is! I need to go." 

Ratchet tried to stop him but the small human, Raf opened the ground bridge with a softly spoken, "MECH is only going to hurt people if they have access to Cybertronian biology."

Stormrunner rumbled out as he raced through, "Thank's kid."

Elsewhere, MECH agents hid bombs at the base of a dried up fountain and placed the optic that had been ripped out of Breakdown on top of the stone feature. A trap left for any would be rescuers.

Exiting the ground bridge, Stormrunner took to the sky to scout the area. He spotted a MECH vehicle  heading along the train tracks.

Bingo! Show Papa the way!

Optimus had followed shortly after Stormrunner. He was accompanied by Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ratchet. None of them could spot the jet.

Although Bumblebee pointed out the tire tracks, Ratchet insisted, “I’ve got a faint energon reading, to the north by northwest.” The Autobot team chose to follow the energon signal.

Meanwhile, Venture eventually admitted he had lost the humans. Damn it! They knew the area better than he did. The smaller bot would continue to push on though, because he had to. For Knockout’s sake if nothing else!

Venture knew he should have also commed for backup by now. Though what would he say? Breakdown has been kidnapped by the humans oh wait I don't know where they went? No.

Shaking his helm, Venture firmly told himself to get his act together. He needed to at the very least get a location before calling for backup. The not-decepticon eventually would come across the optic that was left behind. 

A clue! 

Something about this made Venture hesitate though. This could be a trap. He tapped the side of his helmet to activate his built-in scanner suite. He should in theory be able to detect if there was anything wrong with the situation. 

The scan of the fountain came back normal, so he ended it. The cadillac stepped out into the open and walked towards the optic on the fountain. Venture was reaching for the optic when a voice behind Venture snapped, "Ehp, ehp, ehp! What do you think you're doing?" 

Another voice, a femme, asked, "What do you think Optimus, friend or foe?"

Jumping what felt like six feet in the air, Venture turned around to find, Autobots. 

Oh scrap.

Putting his servos up, Venture meekly squeaked out, "I am not your enemy, look." He added, "I wear no alliance. I was out with my friend, Breakdown and he came across a bot named Bulkhead. The two fought though just as Breakdown was about to end the fight, a human organization arrived and attacked. They managed to take down Breakdown and then took him." Pointing to the optic, Venture bit his lower lip plate before saying, "This is Breakdown’s optic..." He looked back to the Autobot group.

Hovering high above another part of town, Stormrunner fumed silently though as he tried to figure out how he was going to get into the tunnel to help Breakdown.

Then Stormrunner had an idea. He found a spot to hide his frame and used his holoform projector. He tried to make himself look as close to MECH's boys as he could and he slipped into the compound.... 

Stormrunner’s plan was find Breakdown and then bring in the big guns of his frame when he knew the fastest way to the captured con.

While Stormrunner was planning his spectacularly stupid assault, Venture was staring with wide optics at the Autobots and felt like his spark was trying to escape his chassis until Optimus soothed, "It's alright. In this case we all share a common enemy. We are here to help."

Suddenly the medic chuckled and stated, "I see now, it wasn't Breakdown that Stormrunner was so worried for.... it was you. I'm Ratchet..... the old war wrench,  I think is what he was calling me last or his not friend. Now let's see if the optic retained any of the last images."

The smaller bot would give a tilt of his head. What is Ratchet attempting to get at? Venture stepped out of the way as Ratchet moved forward to collect the eye.

Plugging it into his scanner, Ratchet tilted the screen so the young mech could see and the other Autobots moved to watch from over their shoulders.

The screen showed a human looming over Breakdown and then a drill coming down towards the optic.... 

Then Silas was on the screen and he greeted, "Optimus Prime, it is wonderful to set eyes on you again but given that this one isn't one of yours I must say I was expecting Megatron."

Ratchet muttered, “He’s converted the optic into a two way fed.”

Behind the human Breakdown was anchored to a slab and the humans were 'operating' on him, or more like dissecting him.

ALIVE!

Venture paled at the sight on the screen, his fuel tank rolling. Oh Primus, he was going to be sick. The smaller bot ran a little bit from the group and purged his fuel tank.

Optimus answered, "In this both Autobots and Decepticons share a common enemy." 

Silas countered, "You will find MECH is anything but common."

Stormrunner took one look at the humans trying to pull Breakdown apart and rage bubbled up in his spark. He may not care one bolt for Breakdown but he knew Venture cared for the mech. 

Against his better judgment, Stormrunner jumped up on the big mech and tried to tackle the human. Only to go right through him. Primus! He really needed fixed his form projector. However that didn't stop him from swinging his tiny human fists.

Ratchet's optics went wide! He knew that holo-form. What in Primus’s name was Stormrunner doing?! Why would the jet come to Breakdown’s aid?!

Turning to see what the commotion behind him was, Silas snarled, "So you have human help? I would suggest you not stand your ground though while I take care of your not so little friend." 

Spotting the now activated bomb, Optimus ordered, "Everyone fall back! It's a trap!"

Wiping at his mouth with the back of his servo, Venture tried to quell the terrible feeling deep in his fuel tank. Venture wanted to look at the screen, but at the same time he couldn’t stomach the thought of seeing those humans pulling his big brother apart. Shaking his helm, Venture tried to lift himself from his knees when his processor finally caught up with the words that had escaped the Prime, something about a trap.

Spotting the trap, Ratchet shouted, “Bomb!” Then the medic joined the others in scrambling away from the device, dropping his scanner while he was at it.

Wait, what?! A BOMB?! Venture immediately ran to stand behind a building a good distance away, or so he thought....

The blast from the bomb was powerful enough to knock the wall free and send it slamming into Venture's back. Catapulting the small mech through one building and halfway into the next. 

A scream ripped free of Venture as he tumbled painfully through walls and support beams. He landed with a heavy thud and groaned. What in Primus just happened? His processor was fritzing a little though nothing that would stop him.

While the Autobots fared a little better as they were able to roll with the blastwave and none of them hit anything. However, their audio receptors were ringing and all of them ached all over.

Meanwhile, Silas went after the intruder but when a punch went through the guy with the huge visor he chuckled, "You're just a projection aren't you?" 

Stormrunner countered, "What's it to ya?! Release Breakdown! Or I'll burn this place to the ground!" 

Breakdown lifted his head to watch and growled out, "You idiot! If they find your frame you're going to be on the slab next!"

Stormrunner was about to tell Breakdown off when his form remained solid and he was knocked clear off his feet by Silas' next punch. 

Silas chuckled, "You're young and reckless.... trying to save your interest?" 

Stormrunner gagged and stated, "Primus no! He ain't my type! Also he's mated!" As they traded blows with some failing due to his form fading, Stormrunner realized he had no choice but to run for it as Silas proceeded to wipe the floor with him. Primus he was aching, time to use the big guns.

Watching the ‘human’ run away, Silas roared with laughter and followed him with a darkly jibed, "That's right, run and show me where your true body is hidden."

Back outside, Venture stood up painfully and shook his head to get his functions back in order. The battered cadillac climbed slowly out of the debris and only then would he notice the thick rebar embedded in his left shoulder. Then the pain would lance through his frame, causing him to falter to his knees. His waist ached and burned in agony. While his back plates were flattened and dented from the first impact.

Optimus walked over to Venture and offered a servo as he asked, "What are your injuries?" 

Coming over to look over the smaller mech, Bumblebee gave a buzz-beep //You okay?// 

As Ratchet looked over her, Arcee asked, "Well any ideas on where to find the rest of Breakdown?"

Venture gladly accepted the bigger bot’s servo in assistance and struggled to his peds once more. Stumbling, Venture answered Optimus. "My shoulder...back and hip..."

Catching the small sports car, Optimus gave a soothing rumble before saying, “Ratchet will tend to you in a moment.”

Meanwhile, Stormrunner had finally lost his follower and gotten back to his frame. Even when his focus settled back into his true form, Stormrunner groaned as his frame ached.

Memo to self getting your tailpipe handed to you in holoform hurts even after you return to your frame. 

Kicking himself mentally, Stormrunner hissed out, "Wish I had seen that fine print!" He called Venture on the com and asked, "Please tell me you're safe on the warship?"

Tapping the side of his audio fin, Venture answered Stormrunner, "No...with the Autobots...Silas and MECH left a large proximity bomb." His voice was filled with pain a whine of pain escaped him before Venture finished his sentence, "...I won't leave him behind, Storm. You know Megatron will...where are you?"

Trying to hide the pain in his own voice, Stormrunner soothed, "I know, Megatron will leave him to his fate.... I got a lock on his position, got my tailpipe handed to me finding him but I'm going back in with the big guns. If Ratchet's there let him repair you."

Coming over as Optimus steadied Venture, Ratchet did what he could to repair the dainty 'neutral' bot. Ratchet rumbled out, "This is gonna hurt for a second but I have to relocate your hip. It'll relieve some of the pain in your back."

Leaning on Optimus for support, Venture nodded in understanding though he continued his conversation with Stormrunner with a sharp demanded, "Are you malfunctioning you crazy son of a glitch?!" 

Ratchet's servos gripped Venture pelvis plating and twisted. A large surge of pain washed over the cadillac until a pop echoed through the ruins then most of the pain in Venture’s back lessened.

Unable to hold in the scream of pain, Venture whimpered and bit back more noises of pain as the flare up died down to a dull roar.

Stormrunner asked, "Venture..... what was that?! Tell me that was Ratchet putting something back into place and not some MECH agent giving you a workover!"

Venture nodded though he knew Stormrunner couldn't see it. "It's Ratchet, putting my hip back in place...I think the rebars going to hurt more..."

Turning his anger on the door, Stormrunner slammed through it with a snarled, "You hurt Venture, I'm here to return it in kind!" He made his way towards Breakdown knocking humans out of his way left and right. 

Breakdown looked up at the jet and muttered, "The Pit freeze over? Thought you only looked out for yourself." 

Stormrunner grumbled, "If Venture wasn't involved I'd kick your tail pipe for that... now let's get out of here before the walls close in on me any more than they already are." He snapped the restraints and help Breakdown up before he bolted for the damn door!

Tiny underground place is fragging TINY! He gulped in air once he was outside.... he hated small enclosed spaces. Once back outside, Stormrunner soothed, "We’re out and I'm coming, Venture...."

Listening in to the fight, Venture ex-vented in relief before saying, "They've made it out."

Optimus gave a soft sound of relief but Ratchet stated, "Hold still and try to keep your shoulder relaxed." Then the rebar was removed and Ratchet had a patch over the wound before it could leak too badly.

Suddenly a bright spot light was on the two of them and Stormrunner grumbled, "Sweet Primus's spike! These glitches don't give up!" Then the humans opened fire.

Shots rained down around them as Breakdown snapped, "You got a plan?!" 

Stormrunner growled, "I'm making this scrap up as I go..." 

They start fighting back only to be joined by none other than Bulkhead. Breakdown asked, "Bulkhead?!" 

As he fought to defend the con, Bulkhead answered, "Yeah, I don't believe it either...."  Then Bulkhead called Optimus, "I could really use some backup."

Stormrunner took to the sky after the helicopters leaving the two ex-construction bots with the ground troops....

Optimus answered his com, "Arcee and Bumblebee are on their way, Ratchet and I will join you once we have our new friend on his peds properly."

Venture groaned "Storm, please be safe. We can talk more when you're not fighting off humans and I'm not screaming in pain!" He clicked off the com connection and watched as Bumblebee and Arcee would take off in the direction of the battle. The little bot looked to Ratchet and asked, "Got anything to give me before you pull the rebar out?"

Ratchet laughed and held the bar up before saying, "Wanna be boyfriends are great distractions when they're being dunder headed glitches."

Optimus asked, "Do you think you can keep up or would you prefer a lift?"

Arriving at the scene of the battle, Arcee had to dodged a stray shot but Bumblebee slid right between the two heavy weights to shot the MECH agent who was lining up a rpg launcher. Saving them from a nasty shot in the back.

Silas called for a retreat now that there were five bots involved.

The smaller bot blushed profusely. "Storm and I are just good friends, that's all."  Venture blurted out at Ratchet, though his blush betrayed him. And when Optimus asked if he could keep up, he'd give a nod. He's not a warrior caste though he wasn't made from aluminum.

With the humans in retreat the fighters moved to meet up with Optimus and Ratchet....

Breakdown went straight to Venture with a grumbled, "I told you to hide." Then he pulled the younger bot into a hug before saying, "Knockout is going to offline me for the damage to your finish."

Stormrunner transformed when he dove close enough to the ground and landed on his peds with a soft groan before asking, "Are you alright Venture?" He saw the look Ratchet was giving him and stated, "I'm allowed to have friends and to be concerned about them." 

Ratchet jibed, "When was the last time you went underground for just a friend?"

Venture lit up happily and wrapped his good arm around Breakdowns frame before pulling back. "I did as you instructed. Though the humans used your optic as a remote detonator for a large proximity explosive. I just didn't calculate the safest distance properly. Knockout will understand that, right?"

Seeing Stormrunner arrive and shift to his bipedal form, Venture stepped over and hugged the big jet while grumbling. "Big stupid oaf......could've gotten yourself killed...I'm so happy you're safe."

Stormrunner gently hugged Venture and soothed, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything happened to Breakdown and caused you to cry. I think my spark would have turned to rust if you had to mourn his loss."

Optimus and Ratchet shared a look while Arcee teased, "Just friends?"

Smiling brightly, Venture felt his face flush as Stormrunner spoke. Though the blush spread more at the light jibe. 

Breakdown growled at Arcee before saying, "Come on Venture, we need to get a ground bridge back to the Nemesis and let Knockout fuss over us.... Lord Megatron is going to give me the short end of the stick for this scrap."

Pouting, Venture gave Breakdown a pleading look. But big brother! He just got to see his friend again. Seeing that Breakdown wasn’t backing down, Venture sighed out, "Okay..."

Slipping from Stormrunner’s arms, Venture promised, "I'll try to meet you at our spot as soon as I can."

Letting the Cadillac go without a fight, Stormrunner soothed, "I'll be there. I'll bring something to ward off the cold." 

Ratchet growled, "You're injured, Storm. Now hold still!" 

The jet rolled his optics and snapped, "You'd think you were my carrier with the way you fuss over me." That comment earned him a thwack over the helm.

Glaring at the jet, Breakdown huffed, "You'll be able to go to your spot when Knockout lets you leave his sight, Venture." 

Stormrunner saluted with a playful, "Read you loud and clear Breaky." 

Transforming his servo into his hammer, Breakdown growled at the jet. However he seemed to rethink the action and transform the hammer back before hooking his arm around Venture to lead the smaller mech away so they could safely call for a ground bridge back to the ship.


	10. Just a Dizzy Spell

Knockout was right there waiting for them but so was Starscream..... 

Seeing the battered condition of the two, Starscream sneered, "Captured by those weaker than you, how pathetic." He had no idea how these two had been captured or how they had escaped but he would find out!

Breakdown countered, "We got free thanks to Venture's quick thinking and planning.... that's two more things he does better than you Screamer." Smirking, Breakdown enjoyed the way Starscream puffed up. It was like a watching a drenched kitten trying to be all tough. 

A look of confusion crossed Venture’s face when Breakdown explained that it was /him/ that rescued them not the Autobots, but he quickly give a nod of agreement when the SIC’s  gaze turned his way. Venture opened his mouth but before he could say anything else Breakdown looped an arm around his shoulder. He was happy to be back on the ship and glad to see Knockout. Not so much Starscream. 

Seeing the way his sparkmate’s servos were twitching, Breakdown whisked Venture away from Starscream and relaxed as Knockout moved to follow them.

Glancing at the medic, Venture tried to add, "Yes it was quite challenging to figure out the proper strategy though we executed it flawlessly...except for some minor issues. Sorry Knockout."

Knockout sighed and stated, "At least you two are still online, medbay both of you..." 

Having followed, Starscream whined, "I want to know more!" 

The red racer got right up in Starscream's face and snapped, "They are mine until they are fully repaired! Or so help me,  I swear by Primus I will tell Megatron you've been overstepping your place again!"

Suppressing his giggle as he did what he was told, Venture walk to the medbay and hopped up to take a seat on the examiner's table. Venture assumed Knockout would be in as soon as he was done with Starscream.

Looking to Breakdown, Venture asked. "So what was our flawlessly executed plan again?"

Breakdown answered, "You must have distracted the guards and got me loose then let me smash our way out of there...."

Knockout came in and stated, "Pick a story and stick with it..... Since I know that patch job is too good to be Breakdown's handiwork or your own. Because the welds are too straight to be you twisting to do it. I don't want to know who did it if anyone asks I did it." His servos went to work fixing the rest of Venture's mess of injuries and he said, "No recharging on your back for a week, and you're on berth rest for the same said week."

Sitting there quiet, Venture took his scolding with a small pout. Venture took the time to piece together a story. He wanted to tell Knockout that it was Ratchet who patched him up, though he didn't want to know. The smaller bot whined softly at the doctor's orders. He just got a chance to get out and see Storm, after two weeks being stuck on the command deck, he is now stuck to his room for a week?!

Then the Aston martin turned to Breakdown. Sadly they had no replacement optics that would fit so Knockout just patched over the empty socket to keep it from rusting or anything else. He leaned into Breakdown and muttered, "You two scared a good three million years off my lifespan."

It was worth it though, the sight of Knockout and Breakdown so close, so much affection. He knew had Breakdown not come back Knockout would have been lost. They cared so much about each other.

Once he was reassured Breakdown wasn't going vanish on him like a recharge flux, Knockout turned and gently hugged Venture before saying, "I was worried about you two." 

Returning the hug, Venture nodded with a smile as he joked softly, "I know you were worried about me as well. Though this wouldn't be normal without Breakdown. I dislike changes in routine." 

Breakdown decided to try to help Venture out and asked, "A full week really required Knockout? Can't the kid be up for a little stargazing sooner?"

The racing car narrowed his optics at Breakdown but relented a little, "Four days confined to bed rest but that's as short of a time as I'll go. His self-repair systems need a chance to finish what I've done."

Though when Breakdown got the week reduced to four days? Yay! Excitement! He'd be able to see Storm sooner than a week!! "Oh thank you Knockout."

Knockout laughed and teased, "I guess we're stuck with you." Then the medic wobbled on his peds. 

Breakdown steadied his sparkmate and asked, "Knockout?" 

Waving off his mate's concern, Knockout muttered, "Just a little dizziness, I haven't recharged for the past solar cycle....."

Frowning, Breakdown didn’t look like he truly believed his beloved peacock. However, he didn’t want to push his luck and get banished from their berth when he ached this much.

Standing from the examination table, Venture agreed, "I think we all need some rest. I need some time to put together our story as well." The small bot groaned softly his back complained, though at least he didn't hurt as much as before. He sighed out, "I'm sure Megatron will be expecting a good reason for our physical condition and why I cannot be decrypting for him still."

Knockout huffed, "Breakdown carry Venture to his berth. I don't want to see him on his peds for four days. I'll report your conditions to the big M. Then I better see you in our berth resting Breakdown." The medic left to report in to Lord Megatron. 

Breakdown lifted Venture into his arms and teased, "Doctor's orders kid."

Squeaking in startelement as Breakdown picked him up without warning, Venture leaned his helm against the bigger bot’s chassis as his cheeks flushed.

Thankfully Breakdown was very gentle with Venture and made sure to lay the younger mech on his front not his back before saying, "If you need anything just give me a call."

Once Breakdown gently laid him on his berth, Venture couldn't resist melting into the soft plastamesh. Oh sweet comfortable berth. Yawning, Venture answered as his optics closed, "Thanks Breakdown. I will, though I need some recharge right now."


	11. Yin and Yang

The next four days passed in peaceful solitude. Even Megatron left Venture alone. In fact Megatron just accepted Breakdown's simple explanation and let the matter rest.

Stormrunner had spent the four days healing but he also figured out how to make "spicy" energon. He found out that mixing quartz sand into his energon gave it a warmth and a bit more flavor. He hoped Venture would like it.

Finally the four days of rest were over. Venture might have hated not seeing Stormrunner, though he felt better after resting. He stepped out of his room and headed to the command deck. Knockout goes out on his races all the time. Maybe he could get a pass this one time to go on his own?

Pausing in the doorway, Venture cautiously looked around before entering the command deck. He didn't wish to have both Megatron and Soundwave questioning him.

Thankfully the coast was clear, Soundwave was alone on the command deck aside from two drones. He tilted his helm at Venture and projected [Venture healed?]

Looking to Soundwave, Venture read the question and gave a small nod. He explained, "Much better than before, yes. Uhm, Soundwave I have a request. Would you be willing to give me a ground bridge to Knockout’s usual drop in Alaska? I haven't seen a friend in a while."

Soundwave seemed to just stare before [Friend?] He casually lifted his servo and called up a ground bridge.

Rubbing his arm nervously, Venture explained, "Yeah...he's not really the alliance type."  Maybe that would give Soundwave an idea of who he was going to see. Seeing the ground bridge, Venture relaxed and gave a quick wave as he asked, "See you later, friend?”

Soundwave waved and projected an image of Stormrunner on his mask before giving a thumbs up emote. Then he went back to his work.

Venture shifted to his car from and sped off through the ground bridge. He wanted to surprise Storm with his arrival.

However, their spot was empty but the northern lights were dancing across the night sky.

Venture showed up at their spot excitedly, even calling out, "Storm? Storm!" Though he'd get nothing back. Was he going to show up tonight? Maybe he should've called. He gave a groan and muttered, "Stupid impulsiveness!! I should've called..."

Then from the trees, Stormrunner recited softly, "The other two, slight air and purging fire, Are both with thee, wherever I abide; The first my thought, the other my desire, These present absent with swift motion slide. For when these quicker elements are gone In tender embassy of love to thee, My life, being made of four, with two alone Sinks down to death, oppressed with melancholy; Until life’s composition be recured, by those swift messengers return'd from thee, Who ev'n but now come back again, assured Of thy fair health, recounting it to me. This told, I joy, but then no longer glad, I send them back again and straight grow sad."

Stormrunner had two energon ration cubes in servo as he walked over. Not even noticing the slight limp he still had in his left leg.

Venture looked up happily to the sound of Stormrunner’s voice and Shakespeare quotation. He ran over and look up to Stormrunner with happy eyes. Every ache in his body just seemed to fade away when he was with Stormrunner.

Staring up at the jet, Venture questioned softly, "Do I really have that effect on you?" Cause he'd been thinking about Storm during his entire rest period.

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner offered the little sports car one of the cubes as he countered, "What does your spark tell you?" He leaned down and nuzzled an audio fin before finding a soft spot to sit down.

Venture took the offered mug of energon, though gave a tilt of his head at the question for an answer. He giggled at the nuzzle and as soon as Stormrunner sat down the smaller bot scampered over to claim his spot. He settled in and got comfortable in his friend’s lap. Though he knew Stormrunner was right, he answered, "You know I'm a bot of logic."

Stormrunner gently hooked an arm around Venture's waist and soothed, "Even emotions have a logic to them. If you look at my actions, you can see you are important to me." He smiled and explained, "Sip the energon first, I added a little something to the mix. It makes it 'spicy'... is that the human word for it?" Like the human’s traditional hot chocolate, sweet and spicy all at once

Venture took a sip of the energon and he gave a little mmm sound before rambling out, "It's quite good actually, it's sweet though fiery. It's not a bad fiery though. And yes, I see you care about me a lot...I.." He didn't know what this feeling was. He felt so comfortable, so right. Like nothing else matters when he was around Stormrunner.

There were no Autobots and no Decepticons. There wasn't a fight going on, no war surrounding it all. It was just them.

Stormrunner soothed, "Take your time... there is no rush here. Just as the lights dance to their own tune and timing, so will our sparks. As it stands we are good friends, there is no rush for more. We have our long lives ahead of us." He just sipped his energon and stared up at the lights. They were a comforting sight. Beauty even in the midst of the ugliness of war.

The smaller bot took another sip of his hot energon and sighed out, "The other bots seem to think otherwise. I wouldn't know exactly. I've not met a bot I'm so attached to before..."

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner soothed, "War makes you wish for the simple joys.... for yourself and others." Sipping his energon, Stormrunner also teased, "Given my protective tendencies towards you, they have me dead to rights about caring for you deeply. However that doesn't mean you have to force yourself to look at me in the same light. You are my friend first and foremost."

The little bot shifted to where he was looking at the bigger bot without leaving his lap. Then the words were just escaping him, "But I do care deeply about you, Storm. I worry if your safe when I can't see you. And I worry about you getting caught. I wonder if your recharging properly and keeping yourself fueled with energon. Even when I'm deep in decryption, I still get distracted thinking about you. I'm just...scared. No bot has ever made me feel this way and it's different. You make me overlook my thought process and just jump." Then Venture realized what he had blurted out and his faceplate turned bright energon blue.

Smiling softly, Stormrunner stated, "New things are always scary. Courage is not the lack of fear, but continuing in spite of your fear. When I worry about getting caught or when my tanks are starting to get low, I think of you and it gives me strength to keep going." He gently stroked Venture's back before saying, "Try to not worry, I take as good of care of myself as I can."

Looking up at the more mature mech, Venture pleaded in a search for guidance, "What does this mean though? What do we do now?" Is this love? Venture left the last question off.

Stormrunner replied, "What does your logic say? Are we still just friends or do you want more? I can wait for you to know your spark and processors. Again there is no rush, I'm not going vanish from your life like the morning mist."

The little bot shook his head, Venture chuckled softly, "If I go by logic, then the definition of love is a brand of egoism that ignore the desires of its mark for its own selfish reasons. By that definition one would say we were head over peds for each other."

Stormrunner asked, "Is that how you wish to define it?" He twisted and nuzzled an audio fin before whispering out, "I know I'm guilty as charged."

Blushing again, Venture giggled softly as he was nuzzled. However before Stormrunner could lean back completely, the little bot would lean up and press his lips to Stormrunner’s in a kiss. A very clumsy and nervous kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Stormrunner chuckled at the endearing attempt before giving a deep affectionate rumble of his big engine and he shifted to press a proper kiss. Trailing his talons carefully along Venture's back struts, Stormrunner even nibbled softly at Venture lower lip.

And oh Primus, what did Stormrunner just spark in him? Venture loosened up as he was kissed properly, at the affectionate rumbling of Stormrunner’s engine, and the feeling of those claws running down his back with a softness that sent shivers down his spinal struts. The little bot gasped softly as his lip was nibbled, his golden optics burning bright with something he never felt before. He never even felt this bodily reaction before, being truly aroused. All  that escaped him once they parted was a tiny, "Wow..."

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner could smell the faintest hint of lubricants but he pulled back a little. He gently ex-vented before saying, "Primus as my witness, you are far too tempting for your own good. However, I will not let this turn into something more tonight. Curse me for being a soft spark."

Venture shook his head before asking softly, "I won't ask you for more, I don't want to leave you tonight though....Would you let me stay with you tonight?"

Giving a deep rich laugh, Stormrunner answered, "My little salvaged base isn't much but, Primus knows we only live once." He scooped Venture up in his arms as he stood. Stormrunner would nuzzle Venture's neck before saying, "Now hang on tight."

Giggling happily, Venture gave a small yelp in surprise as he was picked up. Venture giggled again as he was nuzzled. Then he nodded as he found a good grip on his big boyfriend’s shoulders and purred out, "Ready!"

Making sure he had a very solid grip, Stormrunner kicked off his thrusters and flew them to his base. Flying in bipedal mode wasn't easy but Stormrunner had had enough practice throughout his life to make it almost seem easy.

During the flight there venture couldn't take his eyes off Stormrunner’s face. Studying every form, every plate. He loved what little of Stormrunner’s eyes he could see. The fortitude it must have taken to learn how to manage with a blind optic.

Landing on what at first glance looked like a plain rocky ledge on the side of a mountain, Stormrunner set Venture down on his peds gently before going and walking through what seemed like solid rock! A hologram to hide the entrance.

Venture blinked as he watched Stormrunner literally walk through a chunk of rock. Oh! It was a hologram! That’s clever! The smaller bot followed Stormrunner inside and gave a small gasp in surprise as he looked around the base.

Stormrunner would surprise his little cadillac by retracting his visor and he joked, "Welcome to my home sweet home." He pointed out where the washrack was and pointed out where the berth was tucked away at the top of a short ramp. The main area held a cooking station by the ramp and the energon storage cabinet next to the energy generator. There was a huge terminal with data streaming on it's three screens.

Venture looked up to Stormrunner and noticed the bigger mech had five eyes in total as he stated, "It suits you though. I expected you didn't have too many luxuries away on Elite Guard business. And as an ex-warrior caste you learned how to get by with the minimal."

The little bot stepped up to Stormrunner and placed a servo on his cheek as he purred out, "I love your eyes."

Chuckling, Stormrunner tilted his face into Venture's servo pressing a quick kiss to the palm before saying, "I grew up in poverty, the barracks of the guard were lavish to me. This here is my castle.... I may have salvage the berth and cook station from a pleasure cruiser wreck...." He had this silly little mechling grin on his face, he was actually quite proud of his little base.

Venture giggled at the mechling like smile on Stormrunner's face, "It's perfect even if it's just salvaged from others. Our past lives are so different. Your poverty while I prospered. It thrills me now that we stand on equal shaky ground."

Stormrunner teased, "My knack for repairing things comes in handy sometimes." He went to the cooking station and made sure all of his 'spices' were in order. At least his supplies were holding steady for the moment, his tanks didn't drain as fast when he mixed in other minerals.

Venture let Stormrunner fuss with his minerals that he had stocked. Was this where he mixed up the hot energon? Call him greedy and selfish right now, though he needed more of Stormrunner’s attention. Venture grabbed Stormrunner’s servo in his and pulled him close again. Venture rested his head on Storms chest plate, "Tell me about you more?"

Wrapping his arms around Venture, Stormrunner asked, "What do you want to know?"

Venture answered with a slight purr, "Everything."

Laughing, Stormrunner answered, "I can't tell you everything in one sitting, I'd put us both into recharge."  He explained, "My carrier raised me by himself. My Sire would have helped but my Carrier was too stubborn and proud to accept help with 'the results of an overcharge caused bad choice' but he never called me a mistake. He always said I was the best thing Primus ever gave him."

Smiling, Venture teased, "It sounds like you took on your Carriers stubbornness and pride. Though your sire gave you a piece of his processor. I was born to two top ranking scientists, raised in a very educational home. I was working on complex formulas for fun when I was a little mechling."

Stormrunner admitted, "I managed to get into the guard academy through.... underhanded means. Then I found I had a berth to myself and I didn't know what to do. I was so used to sharing with my carrier I couldn't recharge without some bot there to hold. That was the start of my berth hopping years. There was one friend who let me steal some of his berth when I didn't have an interface partner to cuddle but he decided being a Decepticon was worth more to him than our friendship in the end."

Venture sighed out, "You craved the comfort when I didn't want it. Being logical was the forefront of everything. I knew parental affection though not the feeling of a friend, or even more than friends. Even in academy, I was not one to be invited for social events."

Gently petting Venture's back,  Stormrunner sighed, "We really were opposite sides of the spectrum weren't we." He explained, "Now I'm the one who can't stand anybot but you.... funny how war has a way of changing you and sometimes for the better and other times for the worse."

Nodding slowly, Venture responded as blush colored his faceplates once again, "We truly were opposites to each other. You can't stand anybot but me now and you're the only bot I want. Your right, war changes everything. I hate this war but it brought me to you."

Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Venture's helm, Stormrunner teased playfully, "Well the rest you know, got assigned to a unit, the CO ordered us on a suicide mission, I told him to go frag himself with a live grenade, and I've been AWOL ever since."

Venture giggled from the kiss to his helmet,"So how did you come to Earth? You didn't come here after telling your CO to frag himself with a live grenade did you?" He questioned.

Stormrunner responded, "Got caught up by a small squad of Decepticons then hijacked their ship when they weren't on board.... I may have left them on Centurion Praxis four. I can't remember. But I do know there was energon on the planet."

Venture laughed lightly, "At least you left them on a planet that held food. A kindness most wouldn't do. So after that you arrived here?"

Nodding, Stormrunner answered, "Crash landed and next thing I knew the old war wrench was bugging me to join team Prime...."

Blinking, Venture asked, "Why didn't you join them? They want to win this war and keep the Earth safe. This is our home now. Why not fight for it?"

Snorting, Stormrunner spat out, "I will not follow any bot that holds the title of Prime. My carrier and I didn't have enough to eat more often than not because of a Prime, why would this one be any different?"

Taking a step back from Stormrunner, Venture retorted, "This isn't Sentinel prime. It's Optimus prime and he's the one fighting to get Cybertron back, not leave it dead and uninhabited. They're also the ones who want to leave the Earth, /my/ home, alone and safe. Not rule it and inhabitants with an iron fist like the council." He couldn’t stop the slight annoyance and frustration from creeping into his voice.

Shaking his head, Stormrunner answered, "I'll fight Megatron, I will fight for our new home and our old one but I will not fight for a Prime. I have no faith in the title or the bot it belongs to."

Venture stared at Stormrunner for a moment before giving a sigh. He knew that's all he'd get from Stormrunner. Shaking his helm, Venture sighed, "Fine. If you won't fight for them, will you fight for me?"

Stormrunner twisted and brushed a gentle kiss against Venture's lips before saying, "That was never up for debate... I will always come for you and I will always fight for you."

Smiling at the kiss, Venture gave a yawn and rested his helm against Stormrunner’s chassis again as he said softly, "It means a lot to hear that from you. I know I'll always be safe."

Stroking Venture's back, Stormrunner soothed, "Let's get some recharge.... It'll be an early morning as I have no doubt your big brothers will wake us bright and early with a com looking for you."

Venture hummed in agreement, "Probably. They've usually accompanied me on my outings, though I think Soundwave likes me. I think I can get away more often now." He looked up to Stormrunner. Lead the way?

Leading the way with a gentle servo on Venture's shoulders, Stormrunner walked up the ramp and up to the luxury sized berth. It looked as soft as a cloud.

Looking to the luxury berth and then to Stormrunner, Venture took Stormrunner’s servo as he climbed into the berth. A happy little sigh escaped Venture as he nestled into the berth and Stormrunner’s arms pulled him in close.

Cuddling close to Venture, Stormrunner gave a soft sound of contentment. He was deep into recharge nearly as soon as he was fully settled into the berth.


	12. You Did What?!

It was about eight am when Knockout commed, "Venture.... where in the Pit are you?! You've been out all night!"

Venture was in the middle of recharging peacefully in berth with Stormrunner when the com would come in. Groaning, Venture opened his optics lazily and not bothering moving from his spot cuddled to Stormrunner he answered in a slightly slurred mumble, "Morning Knockout....I'm at Storm’s base." Recharge was lingering in his eyes and body.

Over the com Knockout squawked, "YOU'RE WHERE?!"

Sensing the shift in Venture’s state of awareness, Stormrunner grumbled softly in his recharge as his arm tightened around his snuggle partner’s waist.

Sitting up with a groan from the yell, Venture wiggled a little to shift the arm to a more comfortable spot before grumbling, "I said I'm at Storm’s base. I got a ground bridge to Alaska and met up with him last night." He frowned.

What is the problem here?

Knockout groaned and asked, "You realize you have a shift with Soundwave in half an hour right?!"

The mention of his shift starting in half an hour would startle him. Scrap! If he was late for his shift, Megatron would be on his aft like a lawn mower on grass!!

Stormrunner grumbled as he sat up to cuddle to Venture and spoke just loud enough for the com to pick up, "Give us some credit, Venture still has his seal."

A loud growl echoed on the com, "When I get my servos on that lug! Oh wait he said you still have it? What in the name of Primus below did you two do all night then?!"

However, Venture smiled and leaned back into Stormrunner’s frame to cuddle as he explained, "We talked, cuddled and recharged?" Giving Stormrunner a sad look, Venture climbed from the berth and gave a stretch quickly.

Knockout grumbled, “Well get your cute aft in gear. I can’t save you from Megatron’s temper.”

When Venture gave a grumble, Stormrunner chuckled before saying, "If you get off the com with your brother figure and we can hit the wash racks that'll wash the recharge from your systems." He gently stroked Venture's spine before getting up and heading that way himself.

The logic in Stormrunner's statement and that teasing servotip down his spine was all the convincing he needed. Shivering as his peds started moving after the jet, Venture clicked off the com after he hurriedly stated,  "I'll be home soon, I promise. I'll see you back on the ship."

Leaving the door open,  Stormrunner was soaking under the rainforest shower head when Venture caught up and grinned a little before saying, "Come on in, there's plenty of room." The mech had made the entire room one large washrack with wash heads placed and tilted to make it easier for the solo mech to wash all of his frame without a helping servo.

Venture blinked at the sight. Holy Primus. Stormrunner was an attractive bot, though all wet? Venture blushed as he stepped in under the water. The warmth helping wake him up.

Stormrunner handed over a rag with proper soft grit soap on it and teased, "It was a pain getting this thing rigged up but it is one of my guilty pleasures about this world, the humans invented a thing called an on demand water heater. I may have scaled it up a bit."

Accepting the wash rag and soap, Venture nodded and sighed out, "I enjoy this human invention as well. The temperature of the water is refreshing, it's definitely waking me up."

Grabbing another rag, Stormrunner helped Venture scrub as he finally asked, "So how long before your shift starts?"

Enjoying the water, Venture leaned into Stormrunner’s touch with a mumbled, "Hmm? Oh...I've got about..." Venture checked the time for his shift and gave a small squeak! He gasped out, "Twenty minutes!!" He sped up rinsing off before stumbling out of the wash rack.

Catching Venture gently, Stormrunner soothed, "Calm down, I'll get you to the outskirts in ten and you can get a ground bridge back. The flight will help you dry off."

Venture was thankful that Stormrunner was there to catch him. If not, that could have hurt. Venture looked up to Stormrunner as he stated, "I would greatly appreciate that. Megatron has been keeping a close observation on me as of late and I do not wish for it to become more."

Stormrunner also supplied, "We don't need him finding this place and ruining somewhere you can escape him. Now let's get this show on the wing." The big jet went outside and waiting for his little.... was boyfriend the word humans would use? He needed to hit the internet again it would seem.

Venture nodded and gave one last quick shake off before he followed Stormrunner out of the cave. He shivered as a crisp Alaskan mountain breeze danced over his plates playfully but his big boyfriend didn’t even rustle a plate at it. How does Stormrunner withstand such things so easily?

Picking Venture up, Stormrunner gave him a chance to grab ahold before he took of heading for the city.

The little bot grabbed a hold and held on tightly. He was definitely dry after the ten minutes it took them to reach the outskirts of the city.

Landing with a soft thump, Stormrunner gave Venture a soft kiss before saying, "Time to go. I'll you see again soon, stay safe."

Clinging to Stormrunner, Venture made the kiss last just a little longer. He didn't know when he would see his boyfriend again. Venture answered back in a near purr, "Be safe...I'll try and come see you as soon as I can."

Then Venture called Soundwave for a ground bridge. Reluctantly.

The jet left before the ground bridge fully manifested.

Soundwave was waiting on the command deck as the ground bridge swirled up. The exit right behind him as he watched the clock....

Come on kid, two minutes left. Hurry your little tail pipe up, or even I can't save you from the beating you're going to receive.

Venture took off up the ground bridge running. He was panting as his peds hit the metal of the ship’s command deck. With a panicked look on his face, Venture asked, "Am I late?"

Soundwave gave Venture a smiley face emoticon before a thumbs up one and just pointed to the terminal.

You're good kid.

The little bot gave a relieved sigh and took his spot at the terminal. Venture’s servotips dancing over the keys just as Lord Megatron appeared to check on the command deck.

After the shift, Knockout was waiting for Venture in the medbay pacing.

That stupid..... MECHLING!

Breakdown just watched his mate's pacing slightly amused.

Venture knew he needed to check in with Knockout and Breakdown. Perhaps even apologize for vanishing on them. The little bot walked into the medbay to a pacing Knockout and an amused Breakdown. He attempted to be funny by saying, "Heh, I'm home?" A hesitant chuckle escaped him as a servo moved to behind his head to gently give a scratch scratch.

No point in giving Knockout more ammunition by messing up his paint job on top of staying out all night.

Knockout grumped, "You went out without at least letting us know?! What were you thinking?! What if something went wrong?! What if you got hurt?! What if........"

Venture’s audio fins drooped as he was scolded and a frown found its way onto his face. He tried to defend himself, "It was not my intention to worry you Knockout. I just saw an opportunity and took it. I should... ” The medic suddenly wobbled and nearly collapsed causing Venture to yelp, “Knockout!!"

Jumping forward, Breakdown was right there to catch his mate and rumbled his engine in worry. This was not like his sparkmate.

Moving a little towards Knockout, Venture was actually happy the sturdier bot was caught by Breakdown. Venture wasn’t sure he’d have been able to actually catch his brother figure.

Setting Knockout down on the med-berth, Breakdown gently held Knockout before saying, "Slow deep intakes, sweetspark....."

Knockout muttered, "What just happened?"

Breakdown explained, "You almost fainted."

Rushing over to Knockout side, Venture asked weakly, "Knockout. You're okay, right?"

Lifting a servo to cradle his helm, Knockout grumbled, "I'm fine! It's just a glitch in the systems... must not have gotten enough recharge or something."

Breakdown however felt like the rug had been ripped out from under his peds. He remembered the last time Knockout had said that..... The few memories he had of tiny Dunedrift danced through his processor.

Holding Knockout a little tighter, Breakdown asked, "Do I need to grab the scanner?"

Realizing what Breakdown had remembered, Knockout growled, "No! As if I'd let you strain my aerodynamic figure again like that! In the middle of a war no less!"

Giving a tilt of his head, Venture asked confused, "You're absolutely sure you don't wish to be scanned? The only way we will know definitely if it's a glitch or not would be through a systems scan."

Knockout gave Venture a look and asked, "Whose Medbay is this again, smidget?"

Breakdown snickered before saying, "Knock..... you're shorter than he is."

Venture giggled, "Breakdown does have a point. I am taller than you. If you insist, you’re fine then I will not press you further." The little bot would take a seat to explain last night, and hopefully that would help Knockout calm down.

A small wistful but happy sigh escaped before Venture explained, "I had a wonderful night though. Our conversations under the Aurora are so stimulating."

Breakdown soothed, "As long as you're safe, I have nothing against you spending time with your friend, but do give us a warning when you're heading out.... our favorite peacock likes to fuss a little too much."

Knockout grumbled, "Venture deserves somebot who won't take advantage of him...."

Sighing, Breakdown teased, "The bot in question held Venture all night and behaved, now put the talons away."

Venture nodded to Breakdown but frowned at Knockout. He snapped defensively, "Storm has been nothing but a gentlebot to me from the moment I met him. We've done nothing but talk and cuddle. Hell he even saved Breakdown’s life!! He didn't have to do that and he didn’t ask for anything in return!"

Growing louder, Venture nearly shouted, "Yes I went back to his base and yes I slept in his berth! And Breakdown’s right! He just held me, all night! He's not a bad bot like some of us here, okay?!"

Words spent, Venture ended his rant with coolant leaking from his optics.Shooting to his peds, Venture run from the medbay and to his room. Once inside he locked the door and curl up on his berth still crying quietly.

Knockout commed, "I'm sorry, Venture.... I didn't mean to doubt your suitor so much, I just don't want to lose anyone else from our family. You crawled into my spark and I just don't want to let you go just yet. I just wanted you to stay the sweet little mechling brother a little longer."

The com channel would cut off only for a few seconds later, Breakdown's voice came on, "Don't think too hard on what Knock said....  I'll get him sorted out."

Venture listened to Knockout over the com but remained silent. He didn't want to talk right now. Even when Breakdown commed he was still silent.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Venture tried to find comfort in the silence but he wanted a pair of arms around him. Having only been away from Stormrunner for a few hours now, Venture already wanted to be back with him.

Why had he react like that? Why did his spark ache at the sound of slander towards his boyfriend?

Why did his spark flicker and flare at the idea of those eyes, the strong face and firm build? Or how even with such strength Stormrunner was so gentle in his touch made him ache in strange new ways? Why did this bot make him feel...aroused?

The concept was familiar to Venture from a logical standpoint. The biological drive to copulate for the sake of continuing the race.

Though to experience it was entirely different to Venture. He could remember the sneers and taunts when he refused the one offer of interface he had gotten during Academy. Cold sparked. However now, his entire processor was consumed with getting more of Stormrunner and his frame was demanding things he had never experienced wanting before.

Venture eventually ran himself down into recharge as his processor whirled thinking on everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to edit!  
> I had to find my drive to edit again, when my muse is drawing me to chapter 31......  
> Currently I've got 76+ chapters total...... and the RP is still going.  
> Yeah, I know get my aft in gear right?


	13. Not Funny

For a month, it was for lack of better terms a comedy of errors.

Although the two love sick mechs couldn’t find the humor in it.

Even com calls just couldn't seem to work. Any time Venture tried to call him, Stormrunner was neck deep in scrap and sometimes getting his tail pipe handed to him.

Or when Stormrunner finally was able to call Venture back the caddy had a tall, silver and purple creepy shadow that kept him from answering the com.

Venture himself experienced the typical love sick symptoms. Even stopping in the middle of his work to think of Stormrunner, or think back to a funny comment Stormrunner had made and giggle out of nowhere. Even being clumsy!

Meanwhile, Knockout seemed to be getting better but about once a day he still found himself really unsteady on his peds. Breakdown was fussing over him almost non-stop and it was to the point Megatron asked if there was something they wanted to tell him......

Maybe defecting and hoping they could find little Dune before Megatron ordered her death might be a better option!

This didn't scream glitch anymore to Venture and he was scared when Megatron finally noticed. The little bot knew was something was going on but Knockout was just being too stubborn to admit it. Venture was worried that something bad was going to happen.

Stormrunner was about ready to storm the warship just to spend time with his boyfriend! For crying out loud what's a mech gotta do to get a few hours of peace and quiet to cuddle his boyfriend for Primus's sake?!

After the beginning of Venture's shift, Knockout was summoned by Starscream to the command deck and the jet sneered, "You disgust me.... Thinking you have the right to parade about in your condition."

The tenseness on the command deck was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  

Knockout looked like he was scared out of his processor for a split second before he countered, "It's just a glitch caused by a persistent virus I haven't been able to shake..... You're talking like I am sparked up or something. Like I would ruin my figure like that again? Get real, Screamy."

Turning away from staring out at the clouds, Megatron cut the conversation off by demanding, "Starscream you will follow me at once."

Once they left Knockout sunk to his knees with a huge sigh of relief.

That was close. TOO CLOSE!

Freezing up, Venture wanted to be able to support Knockout. Though oddly it was Soundwave of all mechs who beat Venture to the punch in going to Knockout's side and offering a servo up.

Recalling the conversations he and the two sparkmates had about their first little one, Venture remembered their distress when they had explained how Megatron had ripped little Dunedrift from Knockout’s arms mere hours after emergence.

Knowing he had to do something, Venture  looked from Knockout then back to the terminal and his servos began to fly. He began scanning the Decepticon's database for any mentioning of a Dunedrift. Knockout and Breakdown had done so much for him since they found him. Now it was his turn to do something for them.

Once Knockout was back on his feet and headed to the Medbay again, Soundwave returned to silently watch over Venture's shoulder. Then he lightly tapped Venture's shoulder before projecting on his visor [Five minutes.... per hour. Keep your search hidden from optics as best you can.]

Jumping at the tap on his shoulder, Venture looked up to the words displayed on Soundwave’s mask. Oh thank Primus. He nodded quickly and took those five minutes every hour. He made sure to keep his search engine small and out of view.

However elsewhere, Stormrunner knew his energon stores were starting to get low. Low enough he might have to do something drastic. He was currently searching an 'empty' Deceptacon mine. He was in luck!

Somebot had been stashing Energon here......

Then he heard Megatron and Starscream talking.....

Oh Scrap........

They were between him and the exit. He needed to get out of here!

Stormrunner kept peeking around the corner.... come on! Were they going to leave or not?! Then Megatron stated bluntly, "You've become tiresome, PREDICTABLE. I despise predictable."

Optics going wide, Stormrunner stared as the smaller jet went to his knees pleading, "Lord Megatron forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Shifting to get a better look at the scene, Stormrunner stared in shock and then his wing knocked some loose rock over.

The crash was deafening to Stormrunner and he made a break for it as Megatron's attention swung to him.

Starscream was hot on his aft as they both transformed into jet mode to escape the cave that was starting to collapse around them.

Chasing after the jet that had caused him such aggravation, Starscream snarled, "Surrender!"

Stormrunner spat out, "I'll surrender the day you let Megadork plant a few seeds in your wanton frame!"

After several minutes of fancy flying, Stormrunner managed to lose his follower by diving into a dense forest and he tumbled into a cave transforming mid stop. Holding his intakes as Starscream flew past, Stormrunner relaxed when he heard Megatron shout, "Return Starscream.... or I will shoot you from the sky.”

In the the four hours the command deck was quiet, Venture found himself on the right track. Though when he found out the bot that was in charge of Dunedrift, he paled. He discovered  Boneblade had been given charge of Dunedrift.

An empurata 'victim'....

Oh who was anybot trying to fool, the mech had earned that punishment, serial killer and rapist....

However, Venture knew Boneblade. He had been one of the helping hands that removed the mech’s face. He knew Boneblade would show no hesitation at killing a mechling. Fighting back his disgust, Venture continued his search and focused on finding the exact location of where Boneblade was hiding Dunedrift.

Another two hours passed before anything else happened, meanwhile Venture was getting warmer but the mech in question sure liked to move around a lot. Damn it. Boneblade was not making it easy for him to get an exact location.

Noticing the warlord's return on the cameras, Soundwave reached over and tapped the edge of Venture's keyboard just before the command deck doors cycled open.

Just as Venture found the last planet Boneblade had left a slender purple digit caught his attention. Looking up to see what was going on, Venture gasped as he jumped to close out his search engine on the terminal and pull up his decryption quickly as the doors opened.

As Megatron returned to the command deck with a very scared and battered Starscream behind him.....

Venture looked from Starscream, to Megatron and finally back to his terminal. That was a little too close.

Cowering, Starscream whined, "Lord Megatron! Please! I did everything I could to catch him!"

Whirling on the battered seeker, Megatron roared, "Yet you still managed to lose him! And the two of you nearly dropped a cave system on my helm. Give me one good reason to not put you into the scrapheap and replace you with a better model!"

Hoping to save Starscream from another beating, Soundwave went to the two and projected something on his visor.

Venture wondered what Soundwave had just projected on his visor. What's going on?

Then Breakdown stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Lord Megatron please allow me to investigate?"

HOLY SCRAP WHEN DID BREAKDOWN GET ON THE COMMAND DECK?!

Jumping in his spot at the sound of Breakdown’s voice in the command deck, Venture tried to calm his pounding spark when his processor caught up to what was being said. Wait, what's this that Breakdown wanted to investigate?

Lord Megatron sneered, "I will send someone who is not so weak as to be captured by those so much smaller than themselves."

Breakdown stated, "What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must not fail you again, Lord Megatron."

Megatron just shrugged and Soundwave brought up a ground bridge for the mech.....

Then Megatron turned to Venture and growled, "What are you still doing in here your shift ended over thirty minutes ago!"

Jumping when Megatron snapped at him, Venture gave an eep and nod quickly as he gasped out, "Apologies Lord Megatron! I'm leaving now." Exiting the command deck at a near run, Venture headed straight for the medbay. He had to talk to Knockout.

In the medbay, Knockout was snarling at a bunch of Vehicons, "What are you?! Processor-less?! Venture is not looking for suitors amongst your number! Beating on each other is not going to get his attention! All of you are on night watch until you've healed! Now get out of my sight!"

The five Vehicon drones filed out past Venture and their optics remained on the floor.

Venture gave a blink blink at the small rant Knockout have to the vehicons in the meday that as the filled out wouldn't even look at him.

Okay, so that was odd and it raised a lot of questions.

Though Venture decided to ask them later after he finished finding Dunedrift. Venture walked over to Knockout, "I've got some good news. I've found out that Dunedrift is alive. I know she is with Boneblade and I know the planet they just left from. I'm going to find her, Knockout."

Then with a strangely out of character boldness, Venture declared, "He's not taking another one from you."

Slapping a servo over Venture's mouth, Knockout shushed him before whispering, "Venture! Don't say that! No one can know! Not even Breakdown!" His optics widened and he closed the medbay doors and locked them before asking, "You found Dune?! How?!"

Raising an optic ridge at the servo over his mouth,  Venture waited until it was removed before questioning, "You think he doesn't already know? Breakdown has been quiet the assistant for you as of late. And as for how it was quite simple. I looked it up in the database. Soundwave allowed me to search five minutes for every hour of work."

Knockout groaned, "And the big glitch will no doubt say the wrong thing at the wrong moment and where will we be?! Right back to Lord Megatron denying us the right to raise our sparkling!"

Pacing as the worry ate at him, Knockout demanded, "And then what?! When you find her? You're no fighter even if you find her there's nothing you can do. Boneblade will not hand her over just because you asked nicely."

Venture frowned and stated, "When I find her I'm going to put together a plan to get us off this ship and somewhere safe. You're right, he might not give her to me if I ask nicely. Though I have no intention of asking. I'll have a plan, Knockout. I promise."

Knockout sighed and stated, "I hope you do.... and I hope you find her soon before we have to juggle three plans at once to keep everyone safe."

Nodding, Venture was determined to find Dunedrift’s exact location. Knowing that Soundwave was on his side even if only slightly, Venture was willing to take a shot. He pulled up his search on one of the medbay terminals and went back to work.

It was several hours before Breakdown returned....

Although he did receive a chewing out for failing to retrieve the weapon, he was off the hook for a beating because he didn't return empty handed.

When the medbay doors opened, Venture shut down his search and turned to see Breakdown with a very put out femme bot magnetized to the big mech’s back.

Knockout was not thrilled when he had to demagnetize Arachnid off his sparkmate's back and the medic snarled, "Stay away from my sparkmate, and our brother. Arachnid."

Arachnid sneered as she strode out of the medbay, "As if such a weakling would interest me. You grounders are all the same...." There was an unspoken worthless at the end of her statement.

Venture did not like this Arachnid bot. She definitely creeped him out nearly as bad as Megatron. Frowning at her comment, Venture more felt the word left off than heard it. He did not understand why certain fliers had a superior attitude.

In reality, one well aimed shot would ground them for a long time.

Knockout actually threw one of his tools at the door after the femme and Breakdown gently gather his sparkmate into a hug as he soothed, "It'll be alright, Knockout. Now calm down. Anger is not a good look on you."

The medic grumbled in a melodramatic manner causing the biggest bot in the room to give a light hearted roar of laughter. Breakdown finally suggested, "How about we take a family trip out to Alaska? A little fresh air for my beautiful racer?"

Venture giggled as he perked up at the idea of getting off the ship. He nearly cheered, "Yes! That sounds like a great idea. It's been a long month for all of us. Some rest and recuperation would be beneficial for all our systems and processors."

Sure enough, Soundwave sent them a ground bridge to Alaska.


	14. Back in My Arms

Finally returning to his base, Stormrunner put his hard won gains into his storage unit before heading out to his sky watching spot.  

Flopping back in the snow, Stormrunner found himself just staring at the changing colors in the sky. He honestly had to say the sky was his favorite part of Earth

Following the other two bots down the ground bridge, Venture split of from them with permission of course and sped off towards the spot he always found Stormrunner

Their spot.

Transforming once the terrain became too rough to drive on, Venture spotted his boy boyfriend lying peacefully in the snow watching the sky. His spark gave a flutter at the sight. Scampering forward, Venture half dropped, half slid, to his knees next to the big jet as he gasped out softly, “Storm!!”

Lifting his helm from the snow to give Venture a tender look, Stormrunner joked, "Well aren't you a sight for sore optics. You look like a cat in the cream as humans say."

Giggling, Venture wrapped his arms around Stormrunner's chassis and held him tight as he sighed out, "I've missed you so much. It's been too long."

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner soothed, "I missed you as well." Encircling Venture in his arms, Stormrunner rumbled his engines softly, like a gentle loving hum.

Answering the rumble with one of his own, Venture shifted up a little to place a kiss on those lips he had been daydreaming about. Primus he missed this. He had missed the contact between them, and the way it made his spark dancing his chassis.

Returning the kiss, Stormrunner gently hooked a servo behind Venture’s neck and stroked his digit tips over the delicate cabling. He realized just how much he missed the way Venture felt against him and how the little science bot melted into him. 

So innocent and sweet but demanding at the same time. Like a human’s house cat.

Pulling away from Stormrunner’s lips reluctantly, Venture asked, "You've been well, yes? It seemed like every time we tried to talk, you came under fire or couldn't speak."

Resisting the urge to twist his helm to nibble on those neck cables, Stormrunner answered, "I had to fill up my Energon storage unit. That usually has me in conflict with the Vehicon drones....." Stroking his servos over Venture's spinal struts, Stormrunner nuzzled an audio fin before asking playfully, "So what have you been up to?"

Well that was a logical explanation as to why Stormrunner had been busy. Venture gave a small groan at the nuzzling but he managed to focus enough to answer, "I've been glued to a monitor decrypting some old Iacon database. Megatron's ever watchful gaze has been on me. There is some good news. I think Knockout is sparked up." Venture couldn’t resist the grin that found its way onto his faceplates with the last sentence.

Arching an optics ridge, Stormrunner asked softly, "Again? That will not end well....."  Oh scrap! That should never have escaped him. Primus he was in for it now.

Nodding primly, Venture continued on, "Your right unless my plan works. I've been doing some research on where Knockout and Breakdown's first sparkling is. I've gotten as far as pinning down her last known location, though I have yet to find her current location, I just know……”   


Then Venture finally processed his boyfriend's words and gasped out, “Wait, what? You knew about their first sparkling?" 

Stormrunner answered, "I knew Knockout had been sparked up before. I bumped into them before the war. Knockout wasn't quite showing but you could tell." He gently stroked his boyfriend's back again before asking, "Is there anything I can do to help? I have that huge terminal I salvaged might as well try to put it to use right?"

Venture gave a little shiver at the second stroke of his back. Damn it Storm! He was trying to answer, "It would give me access to a terminal without a time limit. When I began my search Soundwave allowed me five minutes an hour when he found out. I don't want to impose on you though."

Laughing, Stormrunner teased, "If it bothered me do you truly think I would offer?"

Blushing a little, Venture answered, "I'd like that a lot. Though I'd like time with you too, more than your terminal." However the sentiment was an odd one considering he normally would prefer a screen to a bot.

Stormrunner gave a playful smirk before asking, "Oh? And what do you want to do with me?"

Blushing brightly, Venture wasn't sure why he reacted in such a way but he squeaked out, "I..I don't know...I uhm..."

Stroking his servo tips gently over the sensitive seams of Venture's armor, Stormrunner smiled softly before saying, "You have all night to figure out what you want... Explore as you wish, my brave Venture."

Him? Brave? Venture just blushed more at the compliment and that stroking hand was not helping him stay logical. It was just making him inquisitive, even though his logic center was still fully functional. Feeling his spark fluttering like mad within his chassis, Venture questioned softly, "Can we go back to your place?"

Lifting Venture as he stood, Stormrunner smiled and rumbled out, "You only had to ask, my sweetspark." 

Venture giggled as he was lifted up by Storm, grabbing hold tightly. Once they arrived and he was set down the smaller bot would take his big boyfriends servos in his. 

Stormrunner retracted his visor now that they were within the safe confines of his base and he smiled reassuringly when Venture’s servos shook as they held onto his larger one. As if his little boyfriend was afraid he’d melt away like frost under the noon time sunlight.

Feeling extremely nervous perhaps even vulnerable, Venture could feel the way his frame shuddered under Stormrunner’s gaze and he whimpered out, "I want to take it to the next level, Storm..." He drifted off because his spark felt like it was going to explode. Terror and excitement danced in his spark like two lovers dancing the tango with embarrassment trying to cut in on the dance. 

Why did he even bring the idea up? Maybe it was just him who was falling head over peds, was that why he was acting like this? Feeling all these emotions? 

Hooking a servo behind Venture’s helm, Stormrunner watched the emotions dancing in Venture’s optics before bending down and kissing Venture with a gentle firmness. Nipping lightly at Venture’s lower lip plates, Stormrunner soothed, "Relax, I'll give you anything you want. As long as you're sure this is what you want." Stroking over his little boyfriend's frame, Stormrunner smirked as he explored Venture’s frame.

There was no hesitation in Stormrunner’s touch. 

Venture shivered and leaned into that touch. His frame was screaming for it, and for once his processor was in agreement. Let's learn what is so wondrous about this act. Let's learn how it feels, how it sounds, how it tastes, and how it smells.

Stormrunner was ready to give Venture whatever the smaller bot wanted.

Taking this at a scientific and emotional experiment, Venture asked, "I want you Storm. Please show me?"

Taking Venture to the berth, Stormrunner gently coaxed his boyfriend to sit on the soft surface.  He was willing to take his time until Venture's panels opened on their own. Kneeling next to the berth for the greatest amount of access to Venture’s frame, Stormrunner once again to started to stroke over the sensitive seams.

Shivering, Venture suddenly realised just how much he craved these new touches. Only just now had his frame learned of the feelings another mech’s touch could cause and it wanted more already. Reaching out hesitantly, Venture used his servos to explore Stormrunner's frame as well. 

Taking a moment, Stormrunner shifted to give Venture access to his wings and led those exploring servos to the sensitive joints. He rumbled out, “Wings are very sensitive.” He gave a soft encouraging groan when those digits explored the edges of his top most set of wings.

Even with the nervousness eating at him, Venture felt his frame reacting and his modestly plating finally shifting. Blushing, Venture bit his lower lip plates again as the air of the base kissed his exposed interfacing array. Looking to Stormrunner. Venture silently asked to be taught. A look begging.

Teach me. Guide me. Love me.

Smiling softly, Stormrunner kissed his boyfriend before moving lower. 

Enjoying the kiss far more than he thought he should,  Venture whimpered when it was broken.

Lifting Venture by to hips, Stormrunner gently shifted to get his shoulders under Venture’s legs to give himself better access to the paneling at the apex of those lovely legs. While valves are one size fits most, he knew better than to go straight to..... what do the humans call it? Pound town?

For once all of Stormrunner’s experience truly counted for something but also for once shamed him.

Gasping as he was mech-handled with such ease, Venture blinked down at his boyfriend as his frame gave another shudder. What was Stormrunner up to? Interfacing was spike in valve right?

Kissing the inside of Venture’s thigh, Stormrunner gently licked Venture's spike from base to tip before he twisted down to stroke his glossa over the plush rim of Venture's valve. With a well practiced ease, Stormrunner swirled his glossa over the tiny pleasure node at the apex of that soft rim. He even grinned as he worked.

Gasping at the stroke to his spike, Venture couldn’t help but wonder about this feeling. Sure he self serviced once or twice but he never felt like this before, ever. And then when he felt his lover's glossa turn on his valve, Venture tried to stop it but his hips flexed and he shouted, "Oh sweet Primus!" 

Delving deeper into that tasty valve, Stormrunner found Venture’s seal with the tip of his glossa and then he focused on using his glossa to gently stretch the untouched valve. It was one of the easiest ways to start given the flexible nature of a glossa. Stormrunner gave a soft hum as he just enjoyed pleasuring his boyfriend.

Arching into Stormrunner’s ministrations, Venture admitted to himself that Stormrunner had one pit of a talented glossa. Panting in pleasure, Venture laid back on the berth. This new feeling was different. Not a bad different. A good different. If only he knew the practical side of reproduction felt this good then he might've tried this a lot sooner!!

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner smirked as Venture's  hips arched and moved on their own accord. Not that his ego needed the stroking.

Small gasps and whimpers escaped from Venture. Stormrunner gave a deep hum which caused his glossa to vibrate inside Venture making the smaller mech squeak and clench down.

Smirking, Stormrunner turned his attention to the sensitive nodes inside his little lover and slowly added his digits being mindful of his hooked talons. Driving his lovely little Venture towards overload, Stormrunner pulled back just enough to ask, “Are you willing to give me your seal, Venture?”

Already floating in cloud nine, Venture felt the pleasure surge even higher as he felt those digits slip inside him. Arching into the touch, Venture gasped out,  "Oh Fuck!! Yes!" 

Grinning like a devil, Stormrunner dove right back in. His lip plates wrapping gently around Venture’s exterior node giving it a teasing suck as his servo digits stroked every sweet spot quickly.

Lifting from the berth, Venture cried out and his servo scrambled to find purchase on the soft material of the berth. What was this pressure? And why did it feel so amazing? He felt every stroke and lick. Every curl of those servos inside of him and when that one sensor was hit?

Venture screamed out, "Oh Primus!! OH PRIMUS!!!" Before he could even understand what was happening, his overload hit. His body twisted and jerked in pleasure as his optics shut hard. The sensation of pleasure was like a tidal wave unstoppable and incredible as it washed over him. 

Seeing his opportunity, Stormrunner used the pleasure of the overload to hid any pain as he as gently as he could pierced Venture’s seal with the sharp point of his taloned digit. With a quick twist and pull, the jet had the seal out of his way.

Gasping as his overload finally finished, Venture twitched slightly as he glanced down his transfluid splattered chassis to the jet who was still lapping lazily at his valve.

Smirking up at Venture, Stormrunner finished lapping up the lubricant greedily with a pleased hum before pulling back slowly. He smirked before asking, "Good?" He shifted his lover more fully onto the berth before moving to kneel between those strutless from pleasure legs. He stroked his servos over Venture's sweet spots to get that engine going again.

Spike ached behind his modesty plating, Stormrunner ignored the pop ups on his HUD because he wasn't going to keep going just yet. He was going to make sure he still had permission. Also he had to give his nanites a moment to shut off. Since a sealed mech most likely didn't know how to lock his gestation chamber and the last thing they needed was for Venture to get sparked up.

Finally able to comprehend what was being said, Venture blinked his optics slowly at his big jet the post overload glow still in his eyes and half mumbled, "Good? No. Amazing, processor blowing, thrii--" His comment was cut off by a gasp and moan that escaped him as those clever servos stroked over sensitive spots. Shivering, Venture gave Stormrunner a hungry look and demanded, "I know you've got more in you."

Chuckling deeply, Stormrunner teased, "Are you sure you can handle more, Sweetspark?" True Stormrunner's servos were still giving Venture pleasure but his modesty plates were still firmly shut until he had final permission.

His Carrier would beat his aft if he did anything less.

Sitting up in the berth, Venture pulled Stormrunner up into a deep kiss. Tasting himself in the other mech’s intake, Venture gave a small whimper before breaking the kiss and purring out, "Yes, Storm, please. You're the only one I want. Please...don't stop."

Stormrunner whispered, "Then hang on tight." He let his plating shift back. While he wasn't huge, he was large for his size. Hence focusing on getting Venture dripping wet. He slowly pressed inside, but he stopped when Venture tensed..

Nodding, Venture hesitated for a moment when he felt Stormrunner’s spike at his valve entrance.  Gasping as it began to enter him, Venture felt a small flash of concern. However, when Stormrunner paused and waited Venture relaxed again. 

Reaching between them, Stormrunner teased Venture's exterior node for a moment before surging forward to bury his spike into Venture to the hilt. Going still again once he was seated fully inside Venture, Stormrunner waited for Venture to adjust and calibrate to his size.

Thanks to the attention to his exterior node, the pleasure dulled the almost uncomfortable stretch as Stormrunner sank fully into him. Venture gave a small cry of shock when the pain didn’t happen and as he lingered there clinging to Stormrunner Venture wondered why his seal breaking hadn’t hurt? As he shook from the fullness, his valve involuntarily clench down on Stormrunner’s spike. 

Tossing his confusion to the winds, Venture met those five optics and nodded. He was ready for more.

Stormrunner nuzzled Venture's audio fin before he started to move. Slow and steady. Precisely rubbing against the interior nodes to grant the most pleasure. 

Oh Primus this was an entirely new feeling for Venture. The fullness, the pleasure, and the intimate connection with the mech above him. Gasping as he felt Storm begin to leave his body, Venture cried out as that spike pushed right back in. The slow and steady pace had him whimpering and whining in pleasure. 

Stroking his servos over Venture's frame, Stormrunner rumbled out sweet little nothings.

As breathy moans escaped, Venture couldn’t help but believe every sweet nothing that Stormrunner whispered out. Holding tighter to him, Venture cried out as he overloaded again as the pleasure raging through his frame was something he didn't know how to control or if he even wanted to.

Stormrunner rumbled out, “You're breathtaking when you overload." However the jet was nowhere near finished with his little sports car. He nibbled on Venture's neck before he sped up. Venture was two overloads in and he was sure he could wring one more out of the little caddy before pumping him full of inert nanties. Although the thought of claiming his lover by putting a sparkling in his beautiful belly made him thrust just a little harder than planned for a few seconds.

Blushing brightly at that comment, Venture meet those optics with his own before yanking his big love down into a kiss. Venture wasn't sure how else to respond to that, aside from kissing his big lover. His breath coming out in short little whimpers or cries as Stormrunner played his frame with the ease of a mistro. Running his servos down Stormrunner’s back, Venture gripped those hips at the rougher thrusting and tried to pull them closer. He was so close to overload and those last couple of thrusts slid deliciously past that special spot.

Noticing the way Venture clinged all the harder, Stormrunner picked up his pace even more and rumbled his engine deeply in encouragement.

The deep thrust, the steady pace, the rumble of Stormrunner’s big flight capable engine, and that servo teasing his frame? 

Kaboom!! Venture screamed out a third overload, "OH PRIMUS, STORM!!!" Shuddering underneath Stormrunner, Venture’s legs clamped against and around Stormrunner's waist as much as they could reach.

Slamming deep in one more time, Stormrunner growled out, "Venture." As he overloaded deep inside his sweet little lover. His arms shook but he held firm so he wouldn't put unneeded dents in the sweet little caddy.

Gasping at the sensation of Stormrunner overloading deep inside him, Venture moaned as Stormrunner filled him with warmth. His processor knew the fluids being pumped into him were full of nanites meant to spark a bitling and for some reason he didn't care. It was supposed to be this way, right? 

Embracing Stormrunner close to him, Venture could feel his frame quiver as echos of pleasure danced through him. His engine rumbled softly in contentment. Such a soft and pleased sound, as Venture’s lips found Stormrunner’s again. 

Returning the kiss, Stormrunner let Venture feel ever tender and loving feeling in that moment. Stormrunner could be glib and a flirt so when it came to confessing he found actions a more honest approach.

This feeling right here, on top of everything Venture knew in his spark. Nobot else could make him feel this way. When he pulled from the kiss to just lay on the berth, Venture gazed up at Stormrunner with half lidded optics. An almost cocky little smirk paired with soft post interface optics.

Stormrunner teased, "I see I've made a good enough impression you didn't forget my designation when you overloaded." He nuzzled his lover and gave an answering pleased rumble.

Giggling at the nuzzle, Venture retorted, “I think I could say the same for myself.” Returning the nuzzle, Venture stroked his servos over Stormrunner’s chassis in contentment.

Stormrunner knew that he should pull out, that he should help Venture scrub off the paint transfers, but Primus be damned he wanted to snuggle! Shifting only enough to pull out, Stormrunner rolled them over while being mindful to not hurt Venture, and laid on his wings cradling his lover to his chest. 

Rolling with his lover, Venture cuddled closer and continued to just hold the big jet. He didn't want to leave, not tonight. Not after this unbelievable moment. 

Then the lack of good recharge caught up with the jet. In sparkbeats Stormrunner was deep in recharge.

As an hour crawled by in contented bliss, Venture’s optics kept drifting open and shut. Venture fought the urge to recharge because he wanted to just soak up this feeling of contentment and safety. Of being loved.

Sadly, it wasn’t meant to last as Venture’s comline to Knockout pinged. Much like a phone ringing.

Grumbling softly, Venture lifted his head from Stormrunner’s chest and asked in a half mumble, "Venture here, is it time to go back?"An almost purr echoed from him when Stormrunner’s arms shifted to hold him closer but Venture forced it to die down the moment he noticed it.

Knockout stated, "Come on, you little turbo fox. It's time to head back..... assuming you don't want Soundwave to be forced to hunt down one of his only friends by order of Lord Megatron. I mean you if that wasn't clear."

Frowning softly, Venture twisted and looked to his recharging mate before giving a sigh. It wasn’t fair! He wanted to stay right where he was. However logic overrode his mechling like desire to throw a tantrum. Shaking his helm, Venture answered, "I'll be there in a half hour, a little after tops. I'll spare Soundwave the bot hunt. See you soon."

As if he sensed the coming abandonment, Stormrunner curled just a little tighter around his berth mate. His lover.

Killing the com line, Venture carefully wiggled free from the big mech’s arms. He stood slowly from the berth, closed up his modesty plating quickly, and did his best to wipe off some of the fluids from his frame.

Heading towards the exit of Stormrunner’s base, Venture paused to look back to the ramp up to the berthroom and whispered out, "Goodnight, holder of my spark....I'll see you soon." Leaving quickly, Venture headed down the mountain and shifted forms once the tarrien smoothed out enough to drive. 

Thankfully the snow melting on Venture's frame washed away most of the fluids, but it did nothing for the tiny almost ignorable sloshing feeling inside Venture. Or the paint transfers.

Luckily or not, Venture managed to arrive five minutes late of his estimated time. He returned to bot form when he spotted his brothers waiting for him.

Breakdown started snickering when he spotted Venture and Knockout puffed up a little but calmed down as a knowing look came to his eyes. Knockout teased, "At least tell me you locked your tank entrance before you got dirty?"

Blushing brightly as he'd look between the two, Venture gasped out, "Sorry I'm late i--Oh uhm..."

Breakdown stated, "Ice blue looks nice on your thighs."

Knockout huffed, "Did he not explain that you need to lock your tank or you'd risk getting sparked up?!" Knockout would never trust some random spike to turn his nanites off so that meant those with a valve needed to know to lock their tanks!

Feeling like his face had turned about eighty shades of blue, Venture blurted out to them, "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment!! It was my first time! I wasn't thinking clearly and the way he was touching me and making me feel I just didn't think to close it off and I'm sorry!!!"

Knockout growled, "That low life scraplet! I'll rip his spark out!!!" 

Breakdown just grabbed his sparkmate by the collar and hung on as the sportscar snarled out curses in Cybertronian about that. Breakdown stated, "He might have just kept the precautions on his side. Spikes can turn their nanites off. That actually works better than the valve locking their tank. Dunedrift being case and point for us..... you accidentally unlocked your tank if I need to remind you."

Knockout grumbled, "We better find a carwash before we head back."

Turning away from the two, Venture fired back at Knockout, "It's not all his fault, ya know?! I told you I didn't think to close my tank opening in the heat of things okay? The humans have a saying, it takes two to tango!!"

Heading towards town, Venture sighed out, "You're right though, I do need to wash better than snow."

Given the hour they didn't have to change to their wheeled mode. Breakdown soothed, "Like I said, he might have done the.... as the humans say birth control.... on his side. It works better." 

Rolling his optics at his sparkmate, Knockout gave a shoo-shoo gesture towards the car wash and crossed his arms.

Venture went inside with Breakdown right behind him. He stifled a laugh that tried to escape when Breakdown bumped his helm on the ceiling.

Dropping to a knee to get a better angle, Breakdown helped Venture scrub the paint transfer off his legs.

With Knockout not on his good list at the moment, Venture appreciated the help from Breakdown. He softly muttered,  "I hope so two...because if he did not...", Venture didn't know what would happen.

Breaking out the portable scanner unit, Knockout scanned Venture's lower belly and teased, "You'd have been sparked up to the intakes. Your mech has larger than normal nanite tanks judging by how full you are. They are inert though..... color me surprised, most spikes don't think about that. You found a gentle-mech it would seem." The peacock was actually happy to discover he had lost the bet. He thought all the true gentle-mechs had offlined long ago.

Smirking, Breakdown teased, "I won our bet. You can pay up when we get back." 

Grumbling and waving off his sparkmate’s affectionate gaze, Knockout hissed out mildly, "Make sure you buff out all those transfers..... the last thing we need is Lord Megatron thinking Venture is 'free' for the taking."

Giving a somewhat flat look to the joke, Venture just couldn’t resist smiling at it as well for very long. He just couldn't stay upset with Knockout for too long. The overprotective lovable peacock was one of the mechs that found him and took him in after all.

Blinking, Venture asked, "Wait, what bet? And is the paint really that visible?

As one the other two mechs answered, "It's ice blue on dark grey, what do you think?"

Shaking his helm at his brothers, Venture agreed, "Yeah, you’re right."

Then Breakdown explained, "Knockout was sure you would need a 'morning after pill' but I said if you didn't he couldn't complain for two hours as I pamper him..... and he's not allowed to lift a servo digit without permission."

Looking down to his legs now that the transfers were buffed away, Venture grinned and joked, "like it never happened, right?"

Knockout joked, "I think there might be a few dents in your aft." 

Breakdown shook his helm and stated, "Good as new."

Venture actually looked back to his aft before realizing it was a joke. He blushed a little when he realized he fell for it.

The ground bridge just appeared next to them like a silent, hurry it up knuckleheads.

Venture walk with them up the ground bridge and back onto the warship.

However, somebot else was there with the silent spymaster awaiting their return. Pining his wayward mechs with a dark look, Megatron asked, "Any sign of the jet?"

Breakdown shook his helm and Knockout stated, "We saw him pass over the town but we lost him in the woods, Sorry big M."

Remaining silent, Venture averted his optics when Megatron's gaze turned his way. Venture could feel his plates clamping down under the assault of the Warlord’s gaze. While his protoform underneath crawled as if covered in filth left behind by the silver mech’s lustful gaze. The only mech he wanted to look at him like that was Stormrunner.

Megatron rumbled his engine in anger and stated, "Knockout, Breakdown you two are free to leave. Venture remain behind. We have something to discuss don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, apparently this took longer than I wished it to..... I swear I didn't intend to take two day just editing the sticky interfacing.....
> 
> Also sorry/not sorry for the cliffhanger end to this chapter


	15. BUSTED… AGAIN!

Venture squeaked slightly as he was called out. The little bot would give a panicked look to the two of them before he looked to Megatron. Seeing the coldness in the Warlord’s optics, Venture mousily answered, "As you wish."

Fearing for his little brother, Knockout wanted to argue but Breakdown pulled him out of the command deck. They could only hope and pray Venture got out of this in relatively one piece.

Watching as his two big brothers on his ship left him alone on the bridge, Venture knew he was in for it but he couldn’t let anything hurt Knockout. He had to face Lord Megatron on his own.

Giving an angry rumble of his huge jet engine, Megatron asked plainly, "Where is the jet? If you know and you are hiding it from me......."

Soundwave gave Venture a look. As much as the TIC wanted to help, he couldn't. His servos were tied as the saying went.....

Feeling his paint nanites pale a little at Megatron's angry rumble, Venture quivered where he stood. His frame freezing up in fear. Oh scrap, when did Megatron catch on to him and Storm? He knew if he lied it could mean the death of him. He had an idea though. It was a crazy stupid Stormrunner type of a plan. However it just might save not only his own plates but also his lover's life.

Without moving a strut Venture used his processor to start a com connection with Stormrunner. Please pick up!

Another angry rumble warned the science bot that Megatron’s patience was quickly reaching its end.

Jumping as his spark tried to leap out of his chassis, Venture quickly answered, "Please forgive me, Lord Megatron. I do know where the rogue jet, though as for hiding him I was not. His location just became known to me, its the middle mountain in the mountain ridge due west of Anchorage Alaska…. across the bay ....." He paused and added, "Also please Lord Megatron, don't offline him. Considering his size and ability to best even you by a small margin, his talents could be beneficial to the cause....we have a way to tame and control him....Energon."

Megatron rumbled out, "Keep talking....... You think you can control him?"

On the other line of the com, Stormrunner gasped, "Oh Primus what are you thinking?! Look just get him after me and I'll keep him distracted while you get you plan in action! Just don't tell me what it is!" Stormrunner hit his wash racks quickly. He just hoped he could get all the paint transfers off and be waiting outside before buckethead showed up! Not how he planned on waking up today!

In a matter of fact tone, Venture explained, "From what I saw and we already know, he's raiding from our stock of Energon. It would lead me to assume that if captured, we could starve him until he either offlines or out of hunger swears loyalty to you and becomes your soldier."

Turning sharply on a heel strut, Megatron rumbled out darkly as he left, "Very well, I will capture this rogue but you will tame him within seven solar cycles or you will take his place in soothing my anger."

Even though he needed Megatron to leave, Venture still squeaked at the threat posed to him by Megatron. A sigh of relief escaped the little caddy once Megatron was gone.

Hearing the sigh as he landed in the snow away from his base a little, Stormrunner soothed, "You got your plan in the bag, Venture. Just let me know when to run like a jackrabbit."

Giving a small nod in response to Stormrunner, Venture turned and dashed over to a terminal. Diving right into searching the database, Venture firmly told himself that he was going to find Dunedrift. Along with getting away from all this and taking his big brothers with him.

Soundwave came over and after a few seconds of watching proceeded to aide the younger mech. With Knockout carrying again, he did not wish to see another sparkling ripped from the arms of their carrier to be handed to a murderer.

Venture paused in his work for a moment and looked to Soundwave in slight shock. However, he quickly went back to work. The sound of the fight in his audio fin drove him to find the information quicker.

But now with Soundwave’s help.

Meanwhile, Stormrunner was outside a few mountains over when Megatron found him and the two started trading punches.

A few insults flew.....

Stormrunner may have told Megatron his carrier was a scraplet and his sire smelled of oil......

Megatron may have gotten a little annoyed with Stormrunner for that…..

Oh who is anybot trying to kid, the crack had earned Stormrunner a smashed in visor and then a crushed thruster when he tried to retaliate with a kick to the Warlord’s side.

With the younger flyer’s ped firmly in his servos, Megatron flung Stormrunner down the mountainside

As his frame bounced and rolled, Stormrunner gasped out, "Frag! Ugh!" The fight was not going well for Stormrunner.

Walking down slowly to the kneeling younger mech, Megatron boomed, "Is this the best you can manage?!"

Struggling to all fours, Stormrunner groaned as warnings flashed all over his HUD. Dents and cracks covered him as he refreshed his optic input sensors.

That one hurt....

Spotting the small difference in the shape and size of the young jet’s modesty plating, Megatron chuckled darkly, "Well well well.... this is a surprise I enjoy finding." Before he had assumed young Stormrunner was a pure spike but this.

This surprise was a welcomed one, a young tertiary who could stand up to him on a good day. That was a priceless treasure and a Warlord keeps his treasures when he finds them.

Stormrunner jumped the hell away from Megatron with a snarled out, "Scrap!"

Back on the ship the two finally had some luck, Soundwave sent Venture a file with Dunedrift's current location.

The sixth moon of Omega Trion. Right down to the base coordinates for the space bridge.

Blinking at the message, Venture then shouted in excitement. Looking to Soundwave, Venture darted forward and gave him a hug. Overjoyed, Venture exclaimed,  "Thank you!!"

Jumping a little, Soundwave gently looped his arms awkwardly around Venture. Lazerbeak gave a teasing chirp but the the lanky flyer ignored it. He was allowed to enjoy his reward for help Unicron be damned thank you.

Breaking the hug, Venture spoke into the com, "Get out of there now, Storm!! I've got what I need from here, now get away from Megatron! I can't lose you."

Closing the com line to Storm, Venture tossed one up to Knockout and Breakdown and stated quickly, " I need you two on the command deck, now. I found her!"

Tilting his helm at the young mech’s antics, Soundwave projected on his facemask [Inquiry: Venture's plans?]

Venture answered honestly, "I was planning on using a small energon bomb on the airship as a distraction to get Knockout, Breakdown and I off the airship....I was not expecting the probability of your assistance."

The two mechs came in running and Knockout asked in an almost shattering voice, "You found, Dunedrift?"

Turning to his brothers as they entered the command deck, Venture confirmed, "Yes, thanks to some unexpected help. I know Dunedrift’s exact location now.”

Soundwave projected a smiley face and lifted his servo to summon a ground bridge that would take the trio to the space bridge. He just nodded before returning to his work.

Giving Soundwave a smile, Venture softly stated, "I won't forget you." Crossing the ground bridge quickly, Venture prayed that he would hear from Stormrunner soon. Saying he got away.

However just as Stormrunner was about to escape, he felt Megatron's big servos encircle his waist and pull him to a halt.....

Pulling the struggling jet back against his chassis, Megatron hissed into an audio fin, "I think I have figured out who you are little jet.... your carrier was a fighter to."

Baring his denta, Stormrunner snarled, "If you hurt him, I'll offline you!"

Megatron roared with laughter as the jet struggled in his grasp.

Squirming in Megatron's servos as a taloned digit dipped down to tug at a modesty plate, Stormrunner yelped at the painful tug on such a sensitive set of plates. He tried to twist but no matter how he twisted he couldn't get a good angle for his EMP burst.

Moving a servo to hold Stormrunner by the neck cables, Megatron rumbled out, "Blitzkrieg still lives..... but he fears the day I find you, knowing you would pay for his defiance."

They arrived at the space bridge and Breakdown rushed over to the controls as he asked, "Where am I setting this to it?"

Scrambling to keep up, Venture gasped out, "The sixth moon of Omega Trion..." Taking a fortifing intake, Venture gave the exact coordinates as well to Breakdown.

However Venture paused suddenly as he began to hear Stormrunner and Megatron.

Howling in pain as Megatron pulled at his plates even harder, Stormrunner snarled, "You glitched out scraplet humper! I'll rip your apart! You'll be nothing more than a scrap heap when I'm done with you!" Pain was causing his systems to glitch, he didn't notice when the com channel reopened or realize how much the two mechs who cared the most for him on this planet might have heard.

Megatron rumbled deeply, "You and your carrier have the same fight in you...... and I will enjoy this, Lunardive."

Slamming his helm back into Megatron's faceplates, Stormrunner roared out, "MY DESIGNATION IS STORMRUNNER! YOU AFT!"

Shaking off the slight stun, Megatron sneered, "What you call yourself now matters not..... You will give in and take your carrier's place. You can curse Blitzkrieg for your suffering."

Stopping as his entire body started to freeze in fear for his lover, Venture was instantaneously thrown into panic mode. Lifting a sero to his audio fin, Venture pleaded, "Storm?! STORM?! What's going on?!"

A shriek of tearing metal sounded and Stormrunner screamed in pure agony. Frag! FRAG! Triple FRAG!

Throwing the young mech into the dirt once more, Megatron smirked down at Stormrunner. He watched as the young mech tried to hide the pain he was in.

Stormrunner hissed into the com when he suddenly heard Venture's voice, "Get going sweetspark..... get your mission done and head to this location"  

Then as a last ditch effort to saw himself, Stormrunner sent a data packet as Megatron slammed him into the rocky ground again causing him to cry out in pain. He also sent a com channel code and passcode before saying around the pain, "Tell the war wrench I'm one step shy of needing the scrapheap........ when I catch up. Love ya, sweetspark."

And Stormrunner cut the coms. He wasn't going to let his lover listen in any longer.

Breakdown pulled up the bridge and shouted, "We have to go now!"

Knockout raced forward quickly into the silent encampment. His optics searching for his sparkling.

Receiving the location and the locked com channel, Venture gasped as the line went dead. Venture wanted to scream or try to go and help Stormrunner. However Breakdown was right they needed to go and find the little sparkling. Accessing the private com line with the password given to him, Venture pleaded, "I'm not sure who this is, though Storm gave me this line. He needs back up, now. Megatron found him, I'm sending you the location of his last com link with me."

Sending the GPS location, Venture cut the connection as he ran after the other two mechs and he started scanning the encampment for the mechling as well. The sooner they found her the better.

Stormrunner was fighting off the Warlord with all his might but he knew that Megatron was going to win this scuffle sooner or later.

Then a deep voice rumbled out, "Megatron!"

The last sight Stormrunner saw before passing out from energon loss was of the Prime hauling his attacker off him as Ratchet rushed to his side. Primus be damned, now he owed the Prime one......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...... This is why you don't piss off Warlords blitzed out on Dark Energon Stormrunner!  
> Yesh, my creation is such a problem child.  
> Well..... another semi-cliffhanger ending, maybe?


	16. Dance with the Devil?

With three of them looking it didn't take long to find little Dunedrift. The mechling looked like she would have been effectively eight at most if she was human and she darted for Knockout with a happy squealed, "Carrier!" Her plates favoring Breakdown’s coloring.

Then suddenly a hulking form cut Venture off from the other two and a flat tone purred out, "Primus has given you unto me, may his blessing be received."

Realizing he was cut off from his two companions by the tall and ominous looking bot, Venture looked up into that giant optic and gasped as he recognized the mech, "Boneblade..."

A massive claw-like servo swiped at Venture casually.

Trying to avoid the claws, Venture gasped in pain as he was still partly struck! Crashing to the ground from the force behind the casual swipe, Venture covered the wound with a servo as a hiss escaped from his mouth. He could feel the energon leaking through his servo digits. He paled and shot a look of panic to Breakdown and Knockout.

Realizing Boneblade was more focused on him than Dunedrift, Venture called out to them both, "You two have to go, Now!! Get her to safety!!"

Keeping his hammer lifted to defend his family, Breakdown ordered, "Catch up as soon as you can! We'll leave the space bridge open for you. Shut it behind you when you get through!" 

Nodding to Venture, Knockout lifted Dunedrift up to his hip as he dove through the space bridge.

Standing on weak legs, Venture drew his daggers with shakily servos and held them out in a defensive manner. He question the bigger mech, "You remember me, don't you?"

Boneblade bowed as if they were not in combat and answered, "Primus has blessed me to lay optic upon your beautiful frame once more. Now shall we dance?"

Tilting his helm, Venture was thrown off by this gesture for a moment before demanding, "What are you talking about.  I remember your processor was glitched though I did not remember to this level."

While Venture definitely heard Breakdown, he could not acknowledge the statement. Not when he had bigger problems to handle than just catching up like this was just a tea party he could leave at a moment’s notice. 

Boneblade quirked his helm and sighed, "Why do others assume faith and understanding as a glitch?" In a cold and calm voice, Boneblade stated, "I will have to show you the guiding light the hard way. Let Primus into your spark or join the allspark."

A big ped came flying at Venture's gut before the smaller mech could stop him then his claws came at Venture again.

Startled by the sudden explosion of movement from the big mech, Venture gasped and wouldn't have time to dodge the big ped. The kick landed firmly in his gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards.

Tumbling to a stop, Venture gave a soft cry of pain and staggered to his peds again as he scooped up the dagger that had been loosened from his servo. Then Venture saw the claws coming at him again and his processor went into overdrive.

It seemed like time stopped for him. Figuring he could dodge quickly to the right and duck under the second claw’s follow up swing, Venture could then plunge the dagger in his other servo into that giant optic. Then while Boneblade was blinded he could make his escape.

And just like that, time flowed again and he executed his plan.

Roaring out in pain, Boneblade venomously swore, "I will find you precious and I will carve out the word on you frame!"

Venture stumbled through the space bridge right into Breakdown's waiting arms and Knockout swatted the controls to deactivate the space bridge. 

Breakdown teased, "What happened to you? Go ten rounds with a Cyberbull?"

Sighing in relief now that the adrenaline in his system was fading, Venture laid limply in Breakdown’s arms as the exhaustion set in and mumbled, "If you wanna call fighting an insane murderer and rapist that, then sure, I went ten seconds on Blue Man Jue." Looking up to the mechling perched on Knockout’s hip, Venture asked weakly. "Is she okay?"

Clutching his mechling to his chassis, Knockout stated, "She'll be better if you can supply an escape from here." 

While Breakdown slapped a quick patch on Venture's side.

Hissing in pain as the patch was slapped on, Venture managed to mumble out the coordinates that Stormrunner had given him. He could only assume they would be safe there but as his optics tried to close he mumbled out, "Is it time to recharge yet, I think my optics are glitched..."

Knockout hissed out, "Stay awake you glitching idiot." He dialed up the bridge and set the timer as Breakdown tossed Venture over his shoulder.

Jerking awake as his abdominal plates collided with Breakdown’s shoulder, Venture groaned in pain and whined, "Just for five minutes?"

Of all the mechs to be waiting for them it was the Prime himself.

The jostling around from his shoulder perch ensured that Venture remained awake. When Breakdown stopped in shock Venture twisted to see what caused it. Venture spotted the Prime and mumbled out, "Hello there Mr.Prime Bot, we're Decepticon escapees!!" Then Venture once again tried to close his optics to recharge.

Breakdown slapped Venture's aft hard to wake the smaller mech up as he snapped, "No recharging yet!"

Venture yelped and whined from the rough smack to his aft, "Why'd you do that?"

Knockout stated, "We're changing sides since Megatron can't hold Dunedrift's life over our helms any more." 

Optimus nodded and called Ratchet for a ground bridge.

After Breakdown carried Venture through with Knockout right at his side, Arcee grumbled, "Are we just going to trust them with run of the base?" 

Ratchet answered, "I don't care! There is a sparkling involved and I swear my wrench with find a sore spot if you do anything to our guests! AND GET THAT INJURED MECH OVER HERE ON THE SECOND MED BERTH!"

Stormrunner had a sheet covering the most gruesome of his injuries but least important. He groaned softly as Ratchet worked on him. Once Breakdown set Venture on the second medical berth, Ratchet ordered, "Hook him up to the IL drip! I can see he's fragging close to leaking out from here."

Venture once again was jarred awake as his back plates hit the medical berth. Glancing towards the medic barking orders, Venture saw Stormrunner laying on the other berth. Beaten, covered in energon, and scorched plating.

Trying to sit up as Breakdown hooked him up to an IL drip, Venture pleaded, "Storm? Storm? I'm sorry this happened, it's all my fault. I should've lied and taken the punishment."

The shattered energon coated pieces that were all that remained of Stormrunner's visor laid next to his helm, Stormrunner turned his helm towards Venture’s voice but when the jet groaned. 

Hoping to cut off Stormrunner at the pass for opening his optics, Ratchet snapped, "Keep them shut you brainless scraplet! If you lose any more optics your Sire will have my aft and yours!"

Bulkhead asked, "Wait! You know Stormy's Sire?! And he ain't an Autobot?!" 

Ratchet snarled, "He had his reasons for what he did now shut up and let me work! Knockout! I need an extra set of skilled servos over here. Breakdown keep the mechling back these wounds are not pretty."

Blinking as coolant welling up in his optics, Venture mumbled, "I should've been there. I could've helped...I could've done something..." As coolant ran down his face, Venture softly sobbed out, "I could've..saved...everyone..."

Nodding firmly, Knockout handed Dunedrift over to Breakdown and joined in the repair. While Breakdown was good at making repairs pretty the big lug was hopeless at doing more than slap patches.

Taking his sparkling, Breakdown used his frame to shield the work the medics were doing from view. Then Knockout got curious. When he lifted the sheet he spun away and fell to his knees to purge his tanks.

Ratchet growled out, "It ain't pretty right now but his other injuries are more life threatening. Now get that fuel line clamped down in his pelvis." Stormrunner groaned in pain.

Trying to stay awake for a little while longer, Venture wanted to be there for Stormrunner. However he was just too weak to keep his optics open any longer now that Breakdown was not keeping him awake through any means possible. He managed to give a silent prayer to Primus before drifting off to recharge. 

Please save Stormrunner.

Ratchet and Knockout managed to get most of the repairs done but they left Stormrunner's modesty plate repair for when the jet was a little stronger. The repairs to Venture were simple in comparison.

Dunedrift quickly became the princess of the base in the time it took Venture to come out of recharge, but Stormrunner remained unresponsive as the IL cables helped refill his lost energon. 

Ratchet saw the unresponsiveness as a good thing. The young mech would be in agony until they were able to finish the repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter up asap, to make up for the cliffhangers.....


	17. Quit Fussing

When Venture woke after the day of recharge his whole frame felt stiff. Sitting up in the medical berth, Venture was unsure of exactly where he was. However, he knew he was safe. The green caddy stood up slowly and stretched his struts.

Noticing Stormrunner still unconscious in the other medical berth, Venture stepped over to the nearby terminal and pulled up the medical file. Gasping at the listed damage, Venture cringed as he read the rest of the injury report. Closing the file, Venture stood at Stormrunner's side for a long moment before reaching a servo out to grab ahold of the bigger mech’s servo.

Fighting back the tears, Venture whispered out, "I'm sorry, Storm. Though the plan worked. I wish I could have saved you too though..."

The Prime came over and stated as he stood close to Venture, "If you hadn't contacted Ratchet, Stormrunner would have been in worse shape. Megatron would have overpowered him sooner rather than later and his seal would no longer still be intact. We are all grateful though that he has remained in recharge as long as he has. The damage is severe. However your friend is strong."

Turning to look up at Optimus when the bigger mech spoke, Venture blushed a little before muttering, "I should have realized when Storm mentioned the old wrench he meant Ratchet. It was the Autobots that saved him, not me. Thank you for saving my sparkmate." The little bot would bow to Optimus.

Ratchet came over and grumbled, "I just wish I had better equipment to do the repairs with... this next set of repairs are very delicate and I'm not sure my servos are fit for the job."

Optimus soothed, "You will manage, old friend."

Giving a huff, Ratchet attached a newly made visor to Stormrunner's face before muttering, "I could use Paradox's gifts right now but his creation will have to accept my handy work."

Tilting his head, Venture pondered the name for a moment. Why did he know that name, Paradox. Venture questioned, "Do you mean the crazy yet miraculously intelligent Professor from the Academy back on Cybertron?"

Even Optimus flinched back when the sheet was moved to reveal the set of plates that had been forcefully torn from the jet's frame. Any sane Cybertronian would be uncomfortable seeing the jagged edges and bent motorized components of Stormrunner's modesty plating system.

Seeing the injury was worse than just reading about it on the chart, Venture promptly purged his tanks into the nearby open trash receptacle in horror.

Laughing in a morbid humor even as he worked on cleaning up the edges, Ratchet answered, "The crazy two wheeler who thought he could convince a military grade shuttle to be his sparkmate? Who taught Advanced Biomechanical Theory and Battlefield Repairs 101? Yes that Paradox."

Wiping his mouth clean with a rag after he stopped purging, Venture glanced up at the stoic medic wondering where Ratchet found the inner strength to laugh. Even if he couldn't look at those injuries, Venture agreed, "I had him as my instructor a long time ago. His brilliance would no doubt make this mend an easy one."

Working quickly, Ratchet stated, "You and me both young mech. Assuming we could keep him from going even more crazy at the sight of the damage.... At least it wouldn't be Blitzkrieg."

Eventually the patches would be in place after several long hours.

Optimus was pulled away from the medical berth when Dunedrift woke from her recharge and wanted someone to play with. It was kind of cute to see how easily the dainty femme had the big Prime wrapped around her littlest digit.

Figuring his little brother could use a shoulder to let it out on, Knockout came over with a small cube of warmed energon and asked, "You doing alright, Venture?"

Blinking as he took the cube, Venture answered and questioned in the same intake, "I'm feeling much better now, thank you Knockout. How is your little mechling?"

Waving his servo regally to wave off the question, Knockout stated, "With my flare and Breakdown's lovableness.... she has all the Autobots wrapped around her tiniest digit." Then Knockout hugged Venture gently and soothed, "Let it out, Ven.... I know you're hurting. I would be too if that was Breakdown in your jet's peds."

Smiling at this knowledge, Venture was happy he could reunite Knockout and Breakdown with their mechling. He returned the hug and tilted his helm before asking, "What do you mean? My injuries are repaired now."

Knockout stated, "Emotionally you goof. You call him your sparkmate and he hasn't even woke from recharge because of how bad his injuries are. Primus, he'll be too tender to even interface for a few solar cycles." He gently stroked the back of Venture's helm, he knew he was pushing it but he also knew Venture needed to get his cry out before it got a chance to build into something really bad.

As coolant began to well up and spill down his face, Venture gasped out, "Emotionally...I'm freaking out. I'm terrified. I sold out my sparkmate’s location to save my own hide. Yes it happened to coincide with rescuing Dunedrift, though it was me scared of Megatron that got him into this mess. I should've been braver, and I should've lied to Megatron. It would have spared Storm from all of this."

As the torrent of tears rushed out of him, Venture bawled out, "And now because of me, my sparkmate is severely hurt, in a medical recharge and will need rehabilitation for a while. I've ruined his life for a short period of time.”

Knockout gently stroked the back of Venture's helm and rumbled his engines in the way only carriers could..... The non verbal mama form of it'll be okay.

Weeping in Knockout’s arms, Venture felt and heard the sound of a soothing engine rumble. The sound helped him calm and soon he was no longer sobbing but coolant still leaked from his optics.

Suddenly, a very battered sounding and pain deepened voice growled out, "Get your fragging mopey aft over here so I can swat it for you being stupid."

His audio fin perked up at the growl from behind him, Venture jumped minutely as he turned to ask, "Storm?"

Stormrunner only bother to open his center most triangle shaped optic and reached out for Venture as he said, "I could have run.... I could have led buckethead on a merry chase... I could have called Ratchet for backup when Megatron got a good grip on my pelvis. I chose to fight. My injuries are my own scrapping fault. You could never ruin my life, Venture, because you are my life. My whole reason to keep going."

Squeaking out in happiness, Venture darted over to Stormrunner but resisted the urge to climb in the berth next to his sparkmate. He took one of those big servos into his own two and held it tightly to his chassis. A happy little laugh escaping him even as the coolant still trickled from his optics and Venture argued, "You wouldn't have had to fight had I just been braver. Had I just lied to the tyrannical bastard. But I didn't and it got you all fucked up...I'm so sorry my sparkmate."

The visor came up and Stormrunner gave Venture a look before pulling the smaller mech into the berth with him. His free servo swatted Venture's aft. Not hard enough to cause damage but just enough to get the smaller mech's attention.  

Venture squeaked as he was tugged into the berth with Stormrunner only to then yelp and blush as he was swatted on the aft. He hasn’t been swatted like that since he was Dunedrift’s age!

His five optics now open and the glow revealing the lacing of fresh welds on his faceplates. Stormrunner growl out, "I won't hear another word of this. You are NOT to blame. I was born to take this kind of a beating. It's what I am. If you had taken the punishment from Megatron, I would have stormed that Primus be damned warship. Then we'd both be in worse shape and the little squeaker wouldn't be running around."

Shaking his helm at the big jet, Knockout asked, "Just how long have you been faking recharge?"

Stormrunner answered, "Been half awake the entire time I just hurt too much to do much more than lie here."

Frowning at his love, Venture huffed, "Just because you're built for something doesn't me you've got to rush into it like a stubborn bull. Though this debate is getting nowhere."

Shifting to nibble at Venture's neck cables, Stormrunner rumbled out, "My sparkmate to be is being pointlessly stubborn about taking blame for actions not his own." Servos started stroking teasing lines.

Knockout however cut in, "You better behave jet-mech, you ain't going to be able to perform for a few days as your plates heal."

Stormrunner smirked and countered, "I don't need my spike to please my mate, now kindly prance off you overgrown peacock."

Laughing, Knockout went to find his baby femme who of course squeaked out, "What's Uncle Ven-ven doing?"

Breakdown answered as he moved to stand with his sparkmate, "Uncle Venture is reminding your Uncle stormy to not be dumb."

Stormrunner grumbled, "You're lucky I'm content right now old mech or I'd find the wrench."

Humming softly at the nibbles to his neck cords and those servos stroking over teasing lines, Venture soaked in the attention for a moment, but snapped back to the present at the conversation around him. Venture blushed at Stormrunner’s words. Capturing those wonderful servos before they could tempt him further, Venture firmly stated, "There will be time in the future for actions like that. Though for now, you need to rest."

Stormrunner sighed and grumbled, "I hate berth rest......"

Ratchet came over and snapped, "If you ever want to use your valve without it being pure agony then you'll stay put."

Stormrunner grumbled even louder and snapped his visor down into place again with a huff.

Ratchet growled, "Ehp! EHP! EHP! Don't give me any lip mechling! Or so help me Primus! I'll find your sire and let him loose on you."

Rolling his optics, Stormrunner countered, "No you wouldn't, you like having a roof over your head too much to bring him here."

Bumblebee buzzed and clicked, //What the Pit?! So we're just going to let them have run of the base?//

Arcee added, "This could all be an elaborate trap. I say we lock up the cons and kick the jet out. He'll be fine on his own."

Optimus cut in, "Everyone is capable of change. I will not allow them to be locked up when it is clear why they sided with Megatron is clearly no longer holding them back."

Venture giggled at Stormrunner but turned to look at the Autobots. He could see the concern they had, but Optimus was right. Climbing down from the berth, Venture approached the Autobots.

Looking at each of them, Venture stated, "I have made no alliance with the Decepticons, you know this from the first time we met. Optimus is right about Knockout and Breakdown. They only followed Megatron to keep Dunedrift safe. I myself may not be a fighter though I can assist in scientific and some medical endeavours as repayment for saving Storm and myself. I would ask that you allow Storm safe passage within your group, though my jet remains unfaithful to any side of this war. Convincing him to join you would be a waste of breath."

Nodding at the wise words from such a young mech, Optimus answered, "Stormrunner is always welcome here although he clearly has problems being comfortable here."

Baring his denta in feral snarl, Stormrunner snarled out, "Wasting your breath, noble! Nothing you say is going to change what you've done and what you are!"

Venture shot a sharp look to Stormrunner. Was that really needed? He looked back to Optimus and sighed out, "Once again I apologise for him. Thank you once again."

Venture returned to Stormrunner’s side and gave his arm a gentle smack as he chastised, "Don't pick fights you're not ready for. You’re injured enough and do not need to spend more time in the medical berth."

Stormrunner slowly sat up and answered, "He won't fight, because it'll just prove everything I've said is right. And every word out of his intake is a lie."

Frowning, Venture pouted at Stormrunner’s attitude. He really wanted to smack his sparkmate for that calloused attitude.

Optimus simply moved so Stormrunner had a clear shot at the exit. He knew the jet's issue was with his title not him and knew that Stormrunner had had enough of his presence to last an orbit cycle.

Giving Venture a soft kiss, Stormrunner started to leave while pinning Ratchet with a dark challenging look that the medic knew all too well.

Bulkhead got in the way as Stormrunner tried to leave and snapped, "You can't talk to Optimus like that!"

Shaking his helm, Optimus ordered, "Bulkhead, let him leave."

The jet was out the door before anybot could stop him.

Bulkhead demanded, "Why do you just let him do that? Slander you and insult you like he has a right?"

Optimus answered, "Because I understand why he does it. It is not me but what I am that he loathes and for good reasons."

Ratchet huffed, "And I'm done with him running off injured. I'm making that call."

Remaining for a little while, Venture watched what was happening on antsy foot peds. However, he eventually followed after Stormrunner when it was clear his big lover wasn’t going to come back in.

As Venture darted after Stormrunner, Ratchet went to his terminal and opened a long distance com channel, "Paradox answer your fragging com."

The screen flickered to life and Paradox answered, "Yeah you ol' war wrench! A bit busy! Sparkmate is a little needy and hurt badly! What what?!"

Crossing his arms as he glared at the terminal, Ratchet stated, "Your creation is a handful! Come sort him out! Before I weld his peds to the floor to keep him from doing stupids that put your own to shame."

Another voice roared out in rage, "I'll fragging scrap you!"

Looking back to an area off screen, Paradox sighed, "Yes yes sweetspark love you two! Got to attach sparkmate's wings again.... and fix rust in back struts! Before can come to wrangle unruly mechling. Yes yes old friend. Be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my work is done for the day.....


	18. In Sickness and In Health

Running to catch up, Venture called after the jet, "Storm, wait up!!" Once he caught up to the bigger mech, Venture asked, "Where are you going without me?"

Stormrunner answered, "I was heading back to the cave. I made sure Megatron didn't find it. I'd rather recharge in my.... our berth. I've had enough of Prime's presence to last several orbit cycles. I know he's not a bad bot but I can't stomach it. Even more so now that I fragging owe him one."

He hugged Venture tightly and took a shuddering intake, "Primus I needed this.... the space and holding you."

Returning the hug, Venture held onto his big jet as he stated, "If you're going back to our base then I'm coming with you. I don't want to be apart from you for a month all over again. I won't ask you to change, though I can ask you to at least give the bot Optimus a chance? Just don't think of him as a Prime."

Stormrunner grumbled before saying, "I can't right now, Venture." Changing to jet mode, Stormrunner suggested, "Get on and hang on."

Frowning as he climbed up onto Stormrunner’s back. Venture wasn’t happy with the turn the conversation took but he put the argument on pause for the moment because he knew that was the best he’d be able to get out of his stubborn warrior. For now.

A few hours later Stormrunner came in for a landing.

Not going to lie, Venture squeaked a little when Stormrunner changed forms mid-landing!

When his peds hit the dirt, Stormrunner was holding Venture like a human bride. Smiling down at his lover, Stormrunner carried his little lover to the berth with a deep affectionate rumble of his engine which Venture returned readily. 

Laying Venture gently on the berth, Stormrunner stroked his servo tips over the seams of his lover's chassis before he withdrew his visor. He asked softly, "Did you mean it when you called me your sparkmate? Even though you've not merged sparks with me?"

Blushing at the question, Venture answered honestly, "I don't want to be with any Bot except you. I know I'm new to all of this, though I know that you're the only bot that I want. Your processor is beautiful and your physical build is very appealing to the eye. Your opinionated and assertive, though sweet and caring. You want me for me, not just my physical build or processor. You make me feel special, adored, loved. I love that and I want to do the same for you."

Stormrunner rumbled softly and purred out, "You are my everything." The jet's chassis slowly folded back to expose his spark. His big red toned spark swirled slowly waiting......

Gasping at the beautiful way Stormrunner’s spark danced, Venture looked up into those beautiful optics and lean up for a kiss before opening his own chassis to reveal a golden spark dancing.

Red and gold sparks reaching out for each other. To merge and entangle with each other.

Stormrunner kissed his lover gently to ease the memories and the emotion.

The tightly controlled rage....

The rage Stormrunner had buried in his spark was the kind of rage that would wash over everything in its like a planned river. Yes it was strong and could sweep you away, though it was controlled and guided.

The first memory Venture received was of Storm as a mechling and his carrier

** "Carrier? Can you stand?" "I'll be fine, Lunar.... cough... cough... I'll be alright." "Carrier, Rat'et can fix you." "No... cough.... No scientist would care for... cough.. a warrior" **

The next memory that jumped out was of an argument between Paradox and the carrier. Where Paradox was trying to confess his love to the carrier that didn't want to listen.

** "RETURN MY SPARKLING!" "Sweetspark! You come! Good good! Let me talk!" "No! You have no right to take Lunar from me!" "Oilcake! Please! I love you!" "You lie! A scientist could never love a warrior!"**

And the third one was when Stormrunner abandoned the war and stepped away from a foolish commander.

** "You will take that hill on foot or I will have you court martialed jet!" "With all due respect, Sir. Go frag a live grenade!" "Get back here soldier!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Then more and more memories would flood into him. The end would be the tidal wave of love, affection and protection. It crashed and drowned him. Venture felt coolant running down his cheeks, the love of his sparkmate so strong and pure.

However, Stormrunner was faced with emotions that were controlled, always kept at a certain level all the time.... Not that Stormrunner cared to analyse what he saw but instead let it wash over him without a fight.

**"The mechling here is only ten creation days and already showing phenomenal processor capacity and function. We'll need to give him more challenging material.", Ventures carrier said as if he wasn't there. To him he didn't understand it yet, he just wanted better puzzles.**

**"Is that a mechling in prep school?" "I hear he's got a super processor, what a glitch.". "He's always got his face plate in a data pad, what a dataworm." Those voices of older mechs around him. He felt so out of place, so unwanted. Maybe if kept his head down, they'd stop noticing him.**

**"Your placement here is not to be taken lightly. You are a scientist of the Institute now, Mech. Do your job and stay out of trouble, you don't want to be the one on the slab now do you?" His overseer would grumble at the fresh out of Academy Venture. This seemed easy enough, he never replied on emotion to begin with.**

The memories of Venture’s life flowed through Stormrunner’s processor. However, suddenly the emotions exploded with the force of a freight train. Most of the strongest were attached to the memories of Venture’s memories of spending time together with Stormrunner.

Eventually their sparks retreated from the merge, and Stormrunner flopped onto the berth next to Venture before pulling Venture tight to him as their chassis panels shut. 

Their emotions flowing quietly in the background between them. Nothing too loud but it was there if they focused on it. A silent way to talk.

Snuggling into his now official sparkmate, Venture felt at peace as the emotions and memories faded.

Before Venture could even open his mouth to ask the question, Stormrunner explained, "I changed my designation when I went AWOL.... to cover my tracks better." His optics were drooping..... 

Primus he was tired.

Nuzzling his big lug, Venture stated, "So your real designation is Lunardive. That designation doesn't matter anymore. I'm sparkmates with Stormrunner not Lunardive. You look ready to recharge. Rest now big guy."


	19. Mad Science

For the next three days, Stormrunner recharged like the dead, but when he finally hauled himself out of berth he went straight over to start cooking. Mixing some minerals into his energon like spices, Stormrunner noted that not only was he hungry but he also wanted a shower after his tanks stopped growling at him.

During the past three days, Venture had taken the initiative to help the Autobots as much as he could the past three days. However, today he had spent time with his family. 

Coming back from a visit to his older brother’s garage, Venture was still grinning from the antics of their little mechling, Dunedrift. 

Lighting up like a firework when he saw his big sparkmate standing, Venture raced over to Stormrunner. Wrapping his arms around the bigger bot as much as he could, Venture gasped out, "Storm!! You're finally awake. I'm so relieved and happy. I've missed you, my big spark."

Chuckling, Stormrunner soothed, "Missed you two, sweetspark. I'm trying a new mix of minerals in the energon."

However unease drifted along the bond...... 

The energon stores were a little lower than Stormrunner liked just to feed himself, but with Venture to fed as well..... 

Sire sub-surface coding was coming to the surface since the merge. Even though they were not planning on having a sparkling just yet, Stormrunner’s coding was prompting him to provide for Venture.

Frowning, Venture step around to face Stormrunner as he asked, "What's causing your unease, love? You've just woken and already you're worrying."

Pulling his sparkmate away from the hot stove, Stormrunner answered, "Our energon stores will only last so long.... and they are lower than I would like at the moment. Too bad we can't grow it like the humans grow their food."

Oh yes that's right, hot stove is not comfortable. 

Venture noticed that the energon stores were definitely getting low, especially since he decided to stay with the big jet. Though when Stormrunner mentioned growing energon, Venture questioned, "Well why not? We know energon in its rawest form is a crystal that grows....wait..what /if/ we could grow it here on Earth?"

Laughing, Stormrunner teased, "Why don't you put that sexy minx of a processor to the task of figuring it out while I finish making us some food?"

Slipping from the embrace, Venture asked, "You won't mind if I take over the terminal then, do you?” He moved over to the terminal and began to search. 

Stormrunner answered, "As long as I can use it before I go out for a mine raid to check for Decepticons, you're welcome to it as much as you want. Just don't get lost in your work."

Sending a wink and a smile back over his shoulder at his spark mate, Venture jibed, "You got it, Stormy." He knew the makeup of Energon, though what he needed to do was research the humans form of farming. His servos danced over the keypad as his optics danced over the dozens of pages of data. 

Sifting through the many different sites in mere minutes, Venture quickly deduced that the human’s fruit bearing trees would most likely be the highest yield to smallest footprint. However that was a long term project. Not suitable for short term. So he shifted his attention to the more rapid growing variety of fauna on Earth.

Finishing up making the energon, Stormrunner brought Venture a cube and watched over his sparkmate's shoulder then asked, "How about vines? Don't those grow pretty quick?" He held the cube right in Venture's line of sight to make sure his mate saw it.

Stopping mid work as the cube of Energon was placed in front of his optics, Venture answered, "They do. I just wonder if they would produce enough to be worth growing. That and we'd have to take into consideration how much energon to mix in with the soil. It's going to be a lot of trial and error. Which also means we might have to ration our energon even more so."Taking the cube, Venture raised an optics ridge at Stormrunner before asking, "What's floating in it?"

Stormrunner answered, "Just try it, it won't hurt your tanks." Then turning his mind back to the project at hand he threw out the 'argument', "Fast growing faster results, and then we can extrapolate the ratios from there. Even if it not a great source for energon, it would be a good stepping stone for our research."

Nodding, Venture replied, "You're right, though I do not wish to waste our energon on foolish attempts. Then again, there is no foolish attempts in science."

That it was safe was all Venture needed to know. Taking a drink of the energon, Venture broke down the ingredients by taste as he drank. 

Iron, calcium and was that....silicon?

Glancing up at his mate past the rim of the cube, Venture teased, "You do know you've concocted a healing tonic with these ingredients right?"

Shrugging, Stormrunner answered, "I just tossed in what tastes good." He drank his cube before asking, "So what will I need to get for you to start your experiments?" He already was taking into account that he was going to have to make an extension to their base. Sun lamps, potting soil...... pots......... gah what else?

Giving Stormrunner a sharp look, Venture could hear the self-disregard in that statement and firmly stated, "/We/ will need seeds planting soil, pots, sun lamps. We'll need to construct and irrigation system to provide water to the plantings. I figure we could also take advantage of the natural elements here on the mountain. Plenty of fresh water from the rain and we can till the land and make a garden outside as well. It would be less alteration to the base and less ‘acquisition’ of materials." Then he gave Stormrunner a look. Silently asking what the big jet thought about the idea.

Leaning down to nuzzle his Sparkmate, Stormrunner countered, "However an outside garden would call attention to us. With Megatron pissed off to the Pit with me at the very least, drawing attention to ourselves would be a bad thing." 

A happy rumble came from Venture’s  engine as he returned the nuzzle.

Considering he was no longer restricted to the airship and he no longer had the watchful eye of Megatron on him, Venture had somewhat forgotten about the threat of Megatron. Looking back to his research, Venture stated, "You make a good point. I think I have an idea where we can get some help acquiring some of our materials." 

Intertwining his servo digits with Stormrunner’s own, Venture stepped closer to the bigger bot as his voice deepened with desire, "You've been in recharge for three days..." 

Enough time for Stormrunner to heal properly, right? Also some time had passed since they last had alone time...

Stormrunner gave a deep rumble of his engine before asking, "Still hungry?" 

But the tone on hungry implied something other than food..... 

Humming out his answer, Venture was definitely hungry for more than just energon. It's been long enough. 

Stormrunner whispered against Venture's audio fin, "Lean forward and hold onto the other side of the keypad." He knelt behind his sparkmate with this bad mech grin.

Doing as he was told, Venture leaned forward and gripped the other side of the keypad. His modestly plating slid open and he looked over his shoulder back at Stormrunner. Raising an optics ridge at his big jet’s grin, Venture arched his back struts. 

Well? Come get it big boy.

Stormrunner stroked his digit tips carefully over Venture's plush valve before leaning in to stroke his tongue over the nodes he had just teased. Greedily devouring his mate’s valve, Stormrunner stroked his servos over those beautiful legs

If this is how every intimate moment is going to begin, Venture had no complaints. Purring as a servotip stroked over his valve entrance, Venture felt  a gasp escape him as Stormrunner’s tongue licked over the same spots he just stroked. 

Then Stormrunner delved deeper inside with his glossa. Deeper to trace the pleasure arrays ge knew Venture enjoyed the most. A smug grin finding its way onto his face plates.

Blushing, Venture squirmed trying to stave off the overload that was already threatening to overwhelm him. Slightly embarrassed at how easily and quickly Stormrunner was bringing him to  overload. Then again it had been a while. 

Smirking all the more, Stormrunner used an old trick that none of his lovers had ever been able to resist. Sure enough it had Venture nearly screaming as the smaller mech overloaded hard for him. 

Venture was thankful that his big mate was holding him up with those strong servos on his legs.

However unlike last time, Stormrunner suddenly surged up and smoothly entered his little mate in one motion. Unwilling to drag this out.  


A little surprised that Stormrunner had stopped, but when Venture felt that spike press right up into him to the hilt? Kaboom all over again. Squirming and moaning loudly, Venture clamped down on that spike in pulses. 

Pausing while still bearings deep in his mate, Stormrunner purred out, "You're so tight around my spike."

When he had a moment to finally vocalize, Venture panted out, "You’re so big! Mmm, you feel so good!"

Releasing his grip on the keypad for a moment, Venture leaned back wanting to capture those lips with his own for a kiss.

Stormrunner gave a deep rumble and trapped Venture's servos on the keypad's edge. He rumbled out, "Don't let go...."

Twisting in to kiss his sparkmate, Stormrunner started working his hips in short powerful thrusts that rubbed all the right spots, and then his servo dipped down to play with Venture's anterior node. Being very mindful of his talons

Moaning into the kiss, Venture couldn’t stop the short breathy moans that escaped him as waves of pleasure rolled through his systems. However he was not expecting the servo between his legs. 

Then overload number three ripped through his frame,  Venture felt his legs quiver and shake as his stabilizers threatened to give up the battle of keeping him standing. Crying out as his calipers clenched down on his lover’s spike, Venture was glad Stormrunner was behind him with a firm grip on his pelvis and his own servos were gripping the keypad. If not for those Venture had no doubts the he would probably be on the floor right now.

And Stormrunner just kept going as he rumbled out, "I'm going to pump you full. So full you're going to feel like you can taste it." 

Whimpering and gasping under the delicious assault of Stormrunner’s thrusts, Venture tried to press against that servotip that was tormenting his node. His blush intensified as the dirty talk drew out a deep wonton moan at the idea.

Teasing that little nub with his digit tip, Stormrunner asked in a purr, "Do you want me to deactivate my nanites?" He may like the mental image of his sparkmate all sparked up but he still remember his Carrier beating the gentlemanly habit into his thick helm.

Before he could think on it, Venture pushed into thrusts all the more urgently as he answered in a breathy moan, "No, Big Spark, just keep going!" 

Stormrunner consider it for a second but he decided to turn off his nanites. While Venture had said no, Stormrunner would rather it be a planned move not something decided in the heat of the moment........ 

Their sparkling would never be in the middle of an argument turned war like Stormrunner was. Nope they would have sparklings but they would plan the first one.

Stormrunner growled out as his frame betrayed him and his overload hit before he was sure all the nanites were deactivated.....

Overloading one more time in time with his big jet, Venture’s frame shuddered and threatened to collapse if not for Stormrunner’s strength holding him up. Moaning at the sensation of being filled with those nanites, Venture admitted silently that is was a sensation he honestly enjoyed and would never tire of. 

Doing a quick diagnostic check, Stormrunner felt a small surge of relief when his system logs showed most of his nanites had been properly deactivated. At least it was only a 15% chance of sparking up his mate.

Panting softly as he come down from the last overload, Venture wanted to flop onto the keypad, but that wouldn't be good for the terminal. Venture teased, "Primus we needed that...I'm quite pleased to know you're operating at full capacity once again."

Stormrunner grumbled , "Not quite one hundred percent but the parts that are complaining I doubt we have any use for..... unless you wanted to spike me for some odd reason."

Blinking at his sparkmate over a shoulder, Venture answered, "Uhm, no?" Wiggling his hips from side to side, Venture pressed back against that spike still firmly inside his valve. Clenching teasingly, Venture questioned, "Mmm, why would I want to spike you when yours feels so good right where it's at?"

Smiling, Stormrunner soothed, "That's why I called it an odd reason. I didn't think you would be interested in my valve given how much you enjoy my spike." He nuzzled an audio fin before slowly pulling out. Stormrunner rumbled out, "Primus, that took more out of me than I thought it would."

Helm ringing, Stormrunner ignored the way his frame felt as he gently asked, "Want to hit the wash rack before we keep working?"

Sighing as Stormrunner pulled out, Venture let his modesty plating to close as he stood up straight While his knees might quake trying to stand firm his processor revved with ideas. 

Shaking his helm, Venture answered, "I'll get a wash in later, you kick started the brain, Big Spark." Smiling as his digits danced over the keypad, Venture focused on just a little more research on the plants here on Earth before they began the practical side of the experimentation.

Patting Venture's aft gently, Stormrunner teased before heading to the wash racks, "Make sure you rinse off before recharge."

Nodding as he kept working, Venture repeated back,  "Wash off before recharge, got it.”

Washing quickly, Stormrunner nearly collapsed on the soaking bench because he was seeing double for a moment..... 

Okay, Stormrunner admitted silently that he was in worse shape than he thought, but needs must and all that Primus be damned hocus pocus.......

Venture decided he was definitely starting with the vines first. To even see if the plants could carry energon in them. Three hours went by as he studied and learned about the Earth's plants. He honestly could have kept going, looking into different soil types and the variations of plant food available. The usage or not of pesticides. However he eventually stopped.

Mostly because his legs were killing him from standing still for so long.

Eventually, Venture joined Storm in the wash room.

Stormrunner just smiled at his sparkmate as he sat there. He asked, "Worn out?"

Giving a small sigh, Venture took a seat on the soaking bench as well before answering, "Yes, now I am. There is only so much I can tolerate learning in a day about the humans.  That and after you've pleasured me oh so we'll, I'm done for the day." Leaning against the big jet, Venture just soaked in the tender feelings that came from being close to Stormrunner.

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner held his sparkmate close as he whispered, "It will be nice to recharge with you in my arms again."

Nuzzling his big jet, Venture agreed, “It will be nice now that I do not have to leave you after, either. I hated leaving your arms when I would return to the warship." Venture took a short moment to wash off the physical evidence of their intimacy from his frame.

Stormrunner stood slowly and started making his way to the berth. He would have carried his mate there but he didn't want to risk dropping Venture. Even his struts ached from exhaustion and all he could think of was recharge..... 

His lack of energy echoed along the bond.

Catching up with Stormrunner, Venture nestled under an arm to support the big jet while they walked back to the berth. Helping Stormrunner climb in first, Venture joined his mate in the berth and cuddled  up close as a yawn escaped him.

Deep off in the cosmos though a big broken shuttle was starting to mend..... 

Now that he had his wings back thanks to his lover.... 

However the lover was plotting on how to get into those chassis plates to make this a true mating......

Then they had a willful mechling to teach some manners. Yes, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks I hit slumps and this chapter just didn't want to be edited for some reason......  
> Hopefully we can keep rolling now.  
> The dreaded arrival of Paradox comes ever closer! Mwhahaha!  
> -meeps as something huge looms behind me- Oh hi Blitzkrieg...... -gets thunked hard-  
> Blitzkrieg: Just shut up and keep editing.


	20. You called WHO?!

It would be a good four to five days before Stormrunner could get to work carving out a chamber for their project to start in.....

At least, Stormrunner had plans on making a lower level already even if he had intended to do it much later on.

The first week was spent clearing out more than enough space for Venture to easily work and two more days running the power cabling but then it was ready to be turned into an underground greenhouse.

Stormrunner was actually quite proud of his work as Venture spent hours studying and researching....

Even though the need to go out energon raiding was looming closer and closer......

Thanks to a little help from Breakdown, Venture and Stormrunner had all the proper supplies to build their indoor greenhouse. Once the pipes came in, Venture could actually begin working on setting up his irrigation systems.

After the second night without recharge, they finished off their last mad push to finish their greenhouse. Sharing the washrack, Venture and Stormrunner shared a soft kiss as their servos cleansed the other of their toil.

Sadly, they were just too tired to do more than just collapse into their berth.

However come early morning a mere few hours into their recharge, the console next to the berth lit up suddenly and a booming voice demanded, "Lunar! WHERE IT THE PIT ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME MECHLING?"

Groaning, Stormrunner lifted his helm to look at the terminal and asked the room, "Carrier? What?" He was still half in recharge as his processor tried to catch up to what he was hearing.

Twisting and tensing his frame in a stretch, Venture whined softly before he released it and flopped back onto the berth. Cracking open a optic lid that still felt heavy, Venture moaned out, "Mmm, nooo wanna wake up yet."

Believing the voice was a figment of an overworked processor, Stormrunner glared at the console and rolled over to pull Venture deeper into his embrace. Snuggles felt like a very rare commodity after the last two weeks of working his aft off.

Nestling back into the warmth that engulfed him again, Venture let his processor settle back down again.

Mmm, yay. Storm snuggles.

However, the com once again roared to life, “Answer the FRAGGING COM!"

Growling as he got up, Stormrunner answered, "What is your problem?! Do you know what fragging time it is?!"

The voice snapped, "Don't you dare take that tone with me, you little scraplet!"

A second voice soothed, "Now now play nice my sweet flyers... Little spark spark? How do we come in? It cold and cold is not good for your carrier right now."

In the background, "SCRAP YOU! AFT!"

Groaning when shouting echoed from the terminal, Venture was definitely up now. Giving a grumbly growl, Venture stated, "If opening the door silences the foghorn that is your carrier, do it. I'm awake now and I won't tolerate anymore loud noises until the middle of the day!" Finishing with a snap, Venture didn't mean to be annoyed with his mother in law as the humans would call the carrier...

However, must they be so loud at this early of an hour?!

Stormrunner snarled, "You've pissed off my sparkmate, now stick a fragging ped in it, I'm heading out to show you in." His angry steps could be heard easily as he stormed outside to give his creators a piece of his Primus be damned processor!

When Stormrunner brought them in the first thing that was noticeable was how small Stormrunner seemed compared to the mech that carried him......

It was like comparing Venture to Stormrunner himself.......

The Jet's helm only reaching the middle of the shuttle's chassis...... at best.

Venture wanted to continue to be grumpy, however shock replaced his anger quite thoroughly. He was not expecting Stormrunner’s carrier to be so....Huge?

No falsehoods here, Venture was slightly intimidated. As for Paradox, Venture had seen the bot before when he had taken the Professor's classes. So to Venture it was like Paradox never changed.

Venture scolded, "Now as you can see Stormrunner is in perfect physical condition. So, please tell me why we cannot use our /inside voice/? It's very early and I was quite comfortable in recharge with my sparkmate when your boisterous bellow startled me from my slumber."

Blitzkrieg’s optics did this strange color shift from silver to blood red and he growled out, "Shut your pleasure bot intake!" It was even a whole different tone of vocals. This was the the stone cold sparked killer warrior caste stereotype. Then his optics went black and Paradox actually jumped up to use his son's shoulders as a step stool.

Gasping, Venture immediately was angered by the insult, but then he hesitated when he noticed the odd color shift in Blitzkrieg’s optics. Oh scrap, he messed up.

Reaching out to capture Blitzkrieg’s shoulders, Paradox soothed, "Come on Oilcake! With me! Ja that's it Precious focus here.... focus focus... let us see those pretty silver ops."

The shuttle actually started crying. Coolant ran down his faceplates as he whimpered, "Doxie..... I'm scared..... Why are we underground again?!"

Paradox soothed, "Focus Oilcake..... focus, you're safe and our creation would like me to stop using him as stepping place and would like you to be calm."

Finally the shuttle's optics went silver again and he grumbled in a normal inside voice, "Primus frag it all..... why won't it stop?!"

Curling into himself, Venture watched as the Professor calmed Blitzkrieg down and brought back the silver eyed carrier from whatever terror the shuttle’s processor had conjured up. Feeling a little guilty, Venture offered, "My apologies Professor, Blitzkrieg. I had no idea my displeasure would case such a varied reaction."

Paradox came down and answered, "No worry! No worry! Underground added to the reaction. Still working on processor damage received in mines. Return of wings has done much for healing but much healing left."

Stormrunner looked ready to be sick and he moved to hold his carrier tightly. As a flyer he knew how much wings meant to one of their kind.

To lose them was one of the greatest ways to hurt a flyer.

Blitzkrieg held his mechling close and whispered, "I'm.... I apologize.... Lunar.... I didna mean to do that...."

Giving the two wheeler a smile, Venture gave Stormrunner a moment to comfort his carrier and greeted the Professor, "It is good to see you again, Professor. It's been a long time, has it not? Your son did not believe that Ratchet would call his bluff on informing his sire about his....recent actions." The small two door caddy offered a servo to the professor.

Yanking the younger mech into a hug with a joyful smile, Paradox soothed, "Yes yes... long time. Remember you I do, near perfect score on midterm yes yes. Tamed the wild young one, I'm impressed."

Lifting his gaze from his creation, Blitzkrieg added, "I apologize little one. My processor was damaged in the mines..... I spoke out of turn."

Squeaking, Venture was a little surprised at how quickly Paradox pulled him into a hug but he felt those servos begin to move.

Spotting his Sire’s wondering servos, Stormrunner growled darkly as he snatched his sparkmate from his sire's servos. The message was quite clear, "Mine...."

Blitzkrieg laughed softly and asked the professor pointedly, "I wonder where he got that because it wasn't me?"

Paradox grinned and jibed, "Yes yes my sweetspark all my fault."

Turning his attention to Blitzkrieg, Venture gave a polite bow and stated, "Please do not only blame yourself, I did antagonize. It's a pleasure to meet you. My designation is Venture."

Reaching out slowly, Blitzkrieg actually gently patted Venture's shoulder in a small form of acceptance.....

While the touchy-feely-servos was clearly a trait Stormrunner inherited from his sire, the controlled strength clearly came from his carrier.

Giving the same self-abusive smile Venture had seen on Stormrunner’s faceplates, Blitzkrieg asked, "So what have I missed besides your mating during my long tour of duty in Megatron's mines?"

Stormrunner explained the changing of his designation, and of Venture's research with plants..... not once claiming any credit........

Frowning, Venture placed a servo on Stormrunner’s arm in support as he interjected, "You’re helping me with this too, Storm. You're the one who suggested we start with vines. This isn't just my project, it's our project."

Blitzkrieg frowned and muttered, "Warriors do na think."

It didn’t take a genius to realize why Stormrunner pretended to be less intelligent than he was or why he didn’t claim any credit for their project.

Finally standing up to his carrier, Stormrunner countered, "Yes we do! Who made games for me when our tanks ached on cold nights? Who came up with ways to make what we had last?"

Blitzkrieg answered, "That is na the same....."

Paradox watched, his optics whirling with amusement.... he wondered who would win this test of wills.

Noticing the faint change in his carrier’s plates, Stormrunner asked, "If a Warrior and a scientist can't love each other for who they truly are, then why am I sparkbound? Why are you carrying again?!"

Venture prepared himself to offer a rebuttal. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Stormrunner stood up for himself and chose to say something instead of accepting his carrier’s words. He was definitely caught off guard when Stormrunner would accuse his Carrier of being sparked up again.

Deciding to see what happened next, Venture just quietly moved to watch the unfurling battle of wills along with an equally silent Paradox.

Stormrunner sighed and stated, "Carrier, I've watched.... I've seen the way you attack yourself. The way you lash out at Sire to hide the hurt you feel. However, you always come back to him. Maybe you should just give yourself permission to feel something for once. It has to be better than this?"

The jet moved to cuddle his mate and purred out, "My scientist is my world, and he gets me. Quirks and all. I won him over with poetry and cooking of all things...... his processor is like an intoxicating puzzle I can't let go of. Our sparks hummed in perfect unison when we merged. I felt whole in a way I can't even describe. He even puts up with my trying to help him with his project."

Squeaking when those powerful arms encircled him, Venture giggled as he was cuddled and leaned back into his big jet. Venture couldn't help but blush at the compliments that fell from Stormrunner’s intake.

Paradox purred out, "Still chasing your beautiful aft after all these years and all those weapon blasts and scrap tossed at me. I ain't planning on given up any time soon, oilcake."

Glaring, Blitzkrieg grumbled without any real venom, "Pleasurebot."

Grinning like a mad mech, Paradox teased, "Yes yes love you two sweetspark."

Then Venture noticed how Stormrunner had called it his project. Poking his big mate firmly in the side, Venture gently reminded, "It's our project, sweetspark."

Stormrunner adopted his Sire's tone as he whispered, "As you wish."

Blitzkrieg stated, "Growing Energon would be a boon for our race."

Tilting his helm, Paradox offered, "I could look over the research, perhaps offer aid? Yes. Yes. Would be good to Science again."

Giving a rumble that any mech would understand, Blitzkrieg scooped up his tiny almost lover before saying, "We'll call when we make a base of our own.... I'm stealing your sire, mechling. Be at ease. We are a com away if you need."

Primus, that shuttle could move fast when he wanted to...... just like somebot else Venture knew.....

It seemed like almost as soon as they had arrived, Stormrunner’s creators had left.

Turning in those cuddling arms to face Stormrunner, Venture grumbled, "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Big Spark. You'll accept it's our project eventually. I'm sure I can convince you to change your mind."

Stormrunner rumbled back, "And I'm sure I just want to flop back into berth for a few more hours of recharge."

Taking the big bot by the servo, Venture teased, "Then come on, Big Spark. You know you'll not be comfortable enough without me there."

However with his carrier's shifted plates so clear, Stormrunner lifted his sparkmate up into his arms halfway to the berth and he carried Venture the rest of the way. A studious look filled his optics as he gazed at Venture's abdominal plates. While it wasn't as noticeable as his carrier's plate shift, Stormrunner had to admit the plates were shifting.

Primus, he was a total glitch.

At the sudden change in his usually boisterous sparkmate, Venture glanced up at the larger mech with a silent question burning in his optics.

Setting Venture down as if the smaller mech was made of spun glass, Stormrunner took a deep intake before settling in to rest. It seemed he much work to do and only so long to do it.

The curiousness in his gaze grew when he was laid down so gently and Venture asked,  "Something on your processor? You've grown quiet."

Without a word, Stormrunner closed his optics and covered Venture's belly with a protective servo. Now he knew he had to raid energon sooner rather than later, even if the tiny bitling was not a full sparkling yet they would need the energon and Stormrunner knew he would find a way to provide it.

By hook or by crook.......... as the humans say.

Quirking his helm at Stormrunner’s strange mood, Venture wondered what the gesture might mean but he also attempted to sooth his sparkmate by saying, "We've just been working hard the past couple weeks. That's all it is, sweetspark. I'll feel better after some decent recharge."

Rumbling his engine soothingly, Stormrunner purred out, "A small increase in your energon rations would help with the aches. I'll go for an Energon raid or talk to the ol war wrench when I'm ready to face the world. You need to focus on our project. We all need the new source of energon sooner rather than later." There that should hide his discovery for a little longer right? While he wanted sparklings, now wasn't the greatest time but when was?

He focus on what he could do and leave the rest for another time. Recharge was calling to him anyways.

Nodding in agreement, Venture curled into his sparkmate as his optics drifted shut and answered softly, "It's all gonna work out. I'm sure. Let's get some recharge."

Recharge was calming and when he finally opened his optics, Stormrunner was ready to face the world for his tiny but growing family. He kissed Venture gently before saying, "I'm going to check Decepticon locations and then I'm going to get us some more energon."

Stirring when Stormrunner did, Venture returned the kiss and murmured out, "Okay." Lazily opening his optics, Venture slowly sat up in berth to watch as Stormrunner left the room.

Checking the big terminal quickly for any Decepticon threats, Stormrunner quickly headed out. His sparkmate needed to stay safe....

Standing with a languid stretch, Venture grunted though as an ache lanced through his abdomen. He placed a servo over the point of sharpest pain and frowned. Damn this ache....though work can't wait! Venture headed down into the greenhouse and began his work while Stormrunner was out.

On the run, Stormrunner had managed to snag a lot of raw energon.

However after he dropped it off at the base he decided to give it another go..............

If only he had stopped to check for Decepticons before going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended as a bit of a cliffhanger, because the next chunk has some trigger warnings.  
> -points up at the archive warning- it is coming, you've been warned


	21. Look Before You Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, warnings apply here.
> 
> Also this chapter bounces around a lot due to locations of the characters involved, I've tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible but I'm sorry if it gets confusing at any point.

Even worse, Stormrunner had fallen into such a sense of security that he hadn’t even bother to keep an audio fin open for an strange sounds.

Stormrunner was in the middle of cutting another large crystal free when a massive servo grabbed the back of his helm and his forehelm was slammed forward into the mine wall. Dazed Stormrunner gasped out, "What the frag?!" 

If not for the relentless grip on his helm, Stormrunner would have been sprawled out on his face plates. His knees quaked like jelly as he tried to right himself and then Megatron laughed in his audio fin, "We meet again little jet." 

AH SCRAP!

Meanwhile back in the mountain, Venture suddenly stumbled in his work as pain flooded the spark bond. Then the emotions of uncertainty and fear washed over his spark like a tidal wave. Dropping the pot that was in his servos, Venture gasped out, "Storm!"

Something had clearly gone wrong on the second trip out. Very wrong. The little bot ran up from the greenhouse and tried to reach Stormrunner on the coms. 

The blow to the helm had glitched out Stormrunner’s com and Venture could hear the scuffling on the other end. The clashes and clangs of battle and his mate spitting out, "LET GO OF ME!" 

Grabbing Stormrunner’s wing viciously, Megatron asked, "Did you think I didn't notice the green paint transfers on your frame? Do you think I did not realize what had happened when I came back to my warship to find my prize scientist missing along with my medic and the medic's brute of a mate? Where have you hidden them? Is your pretty little pleasurebot listening in? Perhaps we should let him hear you scream."

Screaming in agony as Megatron's talons pierced his sensor rich wing, Stormrunner saw spots swimming in his vision as his optics threatened to short out but snarled back, "I'll tell you nothing! You'll never lay your filthy servos on my mate or his family!"

Feeling self loathing and forced pleasure echoing through the bond, Venture cringed as he heard Megatron’s voice hissed out on the other end of the line, "Your mate is not big enough to accept me easily, but you on the other servo will do just fine." 

Stormrunner spat out, "Fragging glitched out megalomaniac!"

No matter how Venture called out to his lover and screamed into the com, he definitely wasn't being heard. Though he could hear everything that was being done to his big jet. He wanted to purge his tanks as he felt that forced pleasure and loathing.

Stepping outside the base, Venture turned off the com line to Stormrunner and attempt to call Knockout or Breakdown. He was panicking. His mate was being…...

Suddenly, Breakdown answered, "What's up Venture? Knockout is in the middle of coaxing Dune into a nap......"

Stormrunner kicked out but Megatron was going to get what he wanted..... 

Flight frames were so easy to toy with when you knew the right spots. 

Stormrunner hated himself as his modesty plates opened for the warlord as Megatron toyed with all the classic sweet spots........... 

Hooking those long legs around his hips, Megatron smirked and purred out, “That’s a good little pleasure drone. This is how those Autobots see you. A wonton frame drowning in instincts to breed.”

Glaring at the mech above him, Stormrunner locked down his side of the spark bond as hard as he could to spare his mate the torment of feeling his emotions. Even if it tore away his own safe haven, Stormrunner would shield his mate from what was happening as best he could.

Meanwhile, Venture blurted out, "Storm's in danger!! I can feel it!! He went out for an energon run and suddenly there was pain!! Megatron's showed up and oh Primus he's not only beating on Storm!! Breakdown what do I do?! I don't know where he we--"

Then Venture noticed that he couldn’t feel Stormrunner’s emotions anymore which caused him to gasp. No no no no no!!!

Breakdown soothed, "Calm down, calm down. If you can still sense him, then he's alive.... focus on the positive. We all know that mech is as tough as they come. He'll get through this."

Feeling coolant running down his faceplates, Venture screamed into the com,“My sparkmate is being fucking raped and you want me to stay fucking calm?! How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"  He couldn't even rescue the big jet. He crumpled to his knees and wept on the comline.

Breakdown answered, "Yes! You need to find a way! Because HE can feel your panic and that will make it all the harder on him. You are his safe harbor. He's going to need you there to hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright. Leave saving his big dumb aft to us. We'll get him back, I promise but you've got to keep a cool head. Use your damn logic! Megatron won't kill a plaything that is actually fertile."

Breakdown did have a point, Venture panicking wasn't helping Stormrunner with his own situation. Venture closed his optics and took a deep intake. He needed to remain calm. Breakdown and the others would help Stormrunner as soon as they could. He only prayed they made it in time.

Hearing the sobs quiet, Breakdown soothed, "There you go, we'll start the search on our side of things. See if you can't get Ratchet on the search as well." He closed the com channel to do what he could on his end.

Meanwhile, Stormrunner have his servos full as Megatron continued. Snarling in pain as his valve was forced to stretch to accept the spike that was forcing its way in, Stormrunner bared his denta as his seal gave painfully under Megatron's assault.

Giving a rumble of pure spike pride, Megatron nipped at Stormrunner’s neck cables as he asked, “Now how did you manage to hang onto that, sweet little flyer?”

Stormrunner kept his intake shut and let the warlord think he'd won. He turned his processor to the problems and equations of his mate's project........... 

Waiting for the right moment to escape.......... 

Stormrunner knew he just had to be patient.

Smirking at the surrender, Megatron started moving slowly. He would build this up. He would burn the pleasure into the young flyer’s frame. 

Stormrunner let his frame react but made no sound of pleasure. He went as far as to shut his vocalizer off. 

Not that Megatron cared he could feel the frame under him shudder in overload but he kept going until he felt the jet's chamber opening give into his silent demands. 

Stormrunner felt like he was going to purge his tanks when he felt the rush of warmth inside him............

Megatron however didn't release the jet just because he was finished interfacing with him. Stormrunner cried out silently as pain flared in the back of his helm and then the world went black. Megatron took Stormrunner to the Nemesis. 

As this happened, Venture nodded to himself and took another deep intake of air to steady his processor. He dialed up Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet, are you there? Storm's been attacked again by Megatron. I can't feel him anymore though I know he's alive."

Ratchet answered, "I'll pull up his signal...................... SCRAP!" His digits flew over the keypad. Then he stated, "Stormrunner's signal is being blocked." He didn't have to tell Venture what that meant.... the scientist would know it meant Stormrunner was on the Nemesis.

With a heavy spark, Venture questioned in fear,"He's on the ship, isn't he?" Damn it, how do they rescue him from the ship?

On the Nemesis, Soundwave was horrified by the orders. 

Noticing the hesitancy in his oldest friend and most trusted officer, Megatron snapped, “Do not make me repeat myself, Soundwave.”

Closing his optics behind his mask, Soundwave knew he had no choice but to make the hard line connection and force the young jet's frame to start the process of forging a sparkling. 

Smiling, Megatron stated, “Mind him for me, Soundwave. Keep him from escaping or terminating the sparkling."

Nodding, Soundwave scooped Stormrunner up in his arms and carried the jet to his own berth as Lazerbeak hovered close by. 

Laying the jet down gently, Soundwave hovered over the young jet for a long moment. He could see the appeal when the jet wasn't opening intake and inserting ped. Although the youngster's fight was part of the charm. Just like Venture's shyness was appealing. It fit their frames, for lack of better terms.  Now though Megatron had pushed his loyalty perhaps a bit too far. 

Forcing him to do this to such a vibrant spark, Soundwave felt very torn. Torn between what he felt was good and just and the feelings of loyalty to the one mech who had seen him as a mech. But hadn't Venture treated him like he was just a mech, with feelings and thoughts of his own? This was Venture's friend right?

Soundwave sent a text message to Venture //Stormrunner: lives. Soundwave: in charge. Request: Forgiveness.//

Pacing like mad, Venture was trying to find a solution when an oh  escaped him at receiving a text message...from Soundwave? Relief flooded the small mech at the knowledge that Stormrunner was alive and in Soundwave’s custody. However, why was Soundwave asking for forgiveness?

Venture texted back, //You didn't do this to him, Megatron did....Please Soundwave, keep my sparkmate safe? I'm coming for him.//

Soundwave replied //Soundwave Order: Tend to Stormrunner. Ensure safety and compliance. Soundwave: Not enjoy this. Soundwave: Can't help Venture.//

Touching his aching forehelm gingerly, Stormrunner groaned and asked barely bothering to open his optics, "Where am I?" 

Leaning over the young mech, Soundwave projected //Safe. Stormrunner: Recharge recommended in current possible condition.// 

Stormrunner growled out, "Frag me sideways! HE managed to open my chamber?! I had my nanites deactivated though!" 

Soundwave popped that bubble with a projected //Nanite deactivation only works when spiking.// 

Stormrunner sighed out, "Scrap..........." He opened up his side of the bond and focused on his love for Venture but his fear and the feeling of "oh frag me" came through as well.

The flow of emotion returned to Venture again and that definitely helped soothe him. He laughed a little at the feeling of "oh frag me". It made him relieved to feel the emotions still.

Calling the medic back, Venture explained, "Soundwave is in charge of him, though they're keeping an optic on Soundwave as well. We don't have a way to bridge up, do we?"

Sighing, Ratchet answered, "Without precise coordinates.......... you know the answer to that already. I'll let Optimus know what is going on and we'll do everything in our power..... even if I personally have to ask Wheeljack for help." There was a clear shudder in Ratchet's voice for that last statement but he wasn't giving up yet.

Feeling hope fading in his spark, Venture stated softly, "Please keep in touch with me about any new developments. I'll be waiting." 

Closing the comline again, Venture decided to try Stormrunner again…

Venture needed to at least hear Stormrunner’s intakes again and he begged to static of the poor connection, "Storm?" He vowed softly, "I'm gonna figure out a way to get to you. Ratchet, Breakdown and the others know and are working on it as well."

Stormrunner asked, "Any chance at getting some energon?" 

Soundwave gave him a smiley face symbol before going off and getting a cube for his 'guest'......... 

His guest..... 

Soundwave kind of liked that idea. Just like Venture was his little assistant.

Hearing the chime of an attempted connection, Stormrunner check his caller id and saw it was Venture. The connection between them was horrible but Stormrunner managed to say, "Ove you....." Then the line went dead again. The warship's shielding was just too thick for unauthorized communication to truly get through. The jet could only hope that it had reached his sparkmate.

Stormrunner fumed silently. However he did perk up at the energon cube quietly offered to him. At least his mate had plenty of energon and Megatron wasn't planning to starve the possible carrier of his heir.

Catching the faint static filled Love you, Venture smiled softly perhaps he at least got his message through to Stormrunner. Stepping back into the base, Venture tried to keep himself busy by continuing to work on his… their project.

For the first two days, Stormrunner was content to just lay on the berth nursing his aching helm, but on day three he noticed Soundwave curling up on the floor for recharge he insisted, "Hey, I'll take the floor.... you need the best recharge you can get to deal with buckethead the aft." Soundwave shook his helm and Stormrunner huffed before saying, "Then get your aft over here and share it with me. It's lonely without somebot next to me."

The TIC finally gave in and recharged next to the jet somehow he ended up snuggling to the jet's back. It felt nice to hold the jet just like it had been nice to bracket Venture with his arms. It finally hit the older flyer just how much he wanted to keep those feelings.

Like the first taste of Syk, addicting and ravaging to lose.

The respect they both gave him, made Soundwave need them all the more. Even if Stormrunner’s form was a bit more brash then Venture’s respect.


	22. Freedom?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning again.
> 
> Also a bit of overlap but at least the local jumping is minimal in this one.

This became their habit. Soundwave would try to lay down on the floor only to be commanded to get his aft into the berth. He felt warm inside everytime Stormrunner growled at him and snuggle into his arms.

For eleven days, Stormrunner remained quiet. Then he thought he had an opening to escape. Slinking through the ship, Stormrunner managed to get to the flight deck and was airborne for all of ten seconds before he was tackled out of the air by Starscream.

Starscream dragged Stormrunner back inside before the pesky jet could get free of the warship's shielding. He sneered, “You think you can escape that easily?! In your weakened state and while the winglord of Vos stands guard?! Don’t make me laugh you lowborn flyer.”

Stormrunner bristled but suddenly Soundwave was right there.

Soundwave stepped in and firmly knocked Starscream's servos away from Stormrunner.

Watching Starscream storm off, Stormrunner sighed in relief. He wasn’t stupid he knew Soundwave stepping in was the only thing that saved him from being brought before Megatron for trying to escape.

When Soundwave looked at him, Stormrunner huffed and stated, "I'm sorry Sound........ but I have to get back to my mate. I can't stay and be Megatron's broodmare, no matter how nice your company is."

Soundwave blinked behind his visor..... Stormrunner likes his company? Venture did as well.....  As the thought of Megatron forcing sparkling after sparkling on the jet and/or Venture crossed Soundwave's processor something deep inside him growled mine.

Another three weeks passed before Stormrunner saw another opening to escape but just as he made his way to the airlock that led to the flight deck Megatron walked inside. Optics going wide with fear and shock, Stormrunner gasped out, "Frag me sideways......"

Smirking darkly at the carrier of his heir, Megatron firmly grabbed the jet and rumbled out, "Gladly."

Feeling his peds leave the floor, Stormrunner screamed and thrashed but there was no stopping the Warlord.

Bracing the jet against the wall, Megatron wedged his hips between those struggling legs and used them to help hold up the jet as he stroked over the jet’s weak spots.

Whimpering as his frame betrayed him, Stormrunner fought back the tears as his modesty plates snapped open. His frame shuddered as a servo dipped down to stroke over his anterior node.

Nipping softly at the jet’s neck, Megatron rumbled out, “Stop fighting what you can’t win against, little Runner.” Gripping the jet’s aft, Megatron allowed his spike to extend and gently fragged Stormrunner right there in the hallway.

At least the Vehicon drones were kind enough to avert their optics.

Once Megatron was finished he tossed the jet over a shoulder and found Soundwave. The TIC looked at the squirming jet and then Megatron ordered, "Speed it up. I want him so sparked up he is unable to attempt to escape again."

Feeling his spark stutter in his chassis, Soundwave projected, [Plan: Not advisable. Result: May damage carrier badly.]

Stepping into Soundwave’s space, Megatron roared, "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?! DO IT NOW!"

Cringing back, Soundwave did as he was ordered but he didn't like it......

Stormrunner screamed in agony as a lot of his energon was used up by the process of fastforwarding the pregnancy. His plates creaked as they were forced to move faster than intended, and his protoform bulged rapidly. Once Soundwave was done though Stormrunner grabbed the lanky mech's arm to get his attention before whispering, "Not your fault, I forgive you for being forced to do that."

Forgiveness?! Soundwave didn’t feel like he deserved it, but the readiness with which it was given tipped the scale in Soundwave’s spark. Behind his mask, Soundwave narrowed his optics at his once closest friend and as soon as Megatron's back was turned Soundwave reached out to the terminal. He sent a data burst of location and plotted course to Venture.

Carrying the jet to his bunk, Soundwave jumped a little when Stormrunner asked softly, "Sound can I bother you..... my lower back struts really ache and I can't reach....." Soundwave moved and gently rubbed the sore spot for the poor mech. This was all his fault, he should have stood up to Megatron about this more strongly.

* * *

 

During the time of Stormrunner’s captivity.

At first it was easy to focus on everything else. There was plenty that had to be done. This ache in his body wouldn't go away. So finally he'd go to visit the two medical he knew. They would confirm for him that it wasn't anything wrong. He was just sparked up.

Wait, what? Venture was with mechling? He placed a servo on his abdomen and gave a soft smile. Him and Stormrunner were having a mechling. They were going to be a family unit.

Though as the weeks flew by into over a month, Venture couldn't help feeling depressed and down. There was always something he would notice that made him think of his sparkmate.  He could barely even glance at the cook station without nearly bursting into tears.

However, Venture smiled every time though when he thought of the mechling inside him. Everytime he touched his abdominal plates his spark ached with longing.

Venture wanted Stormrunner here to share in the changes and rub away the aches with this talented naughty servos.

When Soundwave sent the data burst, Venture was in the middle of some chemical mixing in the kitchen.

A small, non-lethal explosion went off and he coughed as he pulled up the information. A happy shout escaped his vocalizer and he instantly shot the information to Ratchet and the others.

SOUNDWAVE THREW US A BONE!

Venture would send Soundwave a message back, [Thank you so much Soundwave!! I'll be seeing you and Storm soon. Thanks for keeping Storm safe. :D ]

Soundwave replied [Request: Save thanks for after. Soundwave: horrible friend.] He was still kicking himself as he carried the jet back to their room.

Stormrunner grumbled, "Fragging Megadork! I swear one of these days I'll kick his aft."

Ratchet called Venture, "Do you want in on the rescue?"

Breakdown was already there at the Autobot base and he was ready to help. After the beating the kid took to buy them time, Breakdown felt like he owed the kid.

Setting down his things, Venture answered, "I'm definitely coming. I want to see my Sparkmate. I'll be there shortly." Venture was out the door and in his alt mode tearing down the mountain to the ground bridge. He raced through to the Autobot base to meet up with the rest of the group.

With the entire team assembled in the Autobot base, Ratchet started resetting the settings on the groundbridge.

The new Autobot face asked, "Why are we helping somebot who isn't even one of us?!"

Arcee snapped, "Cork it, Smokescreen. We're going because Ratchet will go without us if we stay. So shut up and help or get out of the way."

The mostly white sportscar squawked, "Hey!"

Venture was surprised to see a new face. Smokescreen was the new bot’s name? Very well then.

Then of all bots Optimus stepped forward and stated, "Stormrunner may not wear the symbol but I view him as one of us even if he denies it to even himself. He is truly welcome here even if my presence grates on him."

Smokescreen demanded, "What's wrong with him?! You're THE Optimus Prime!"

Fanboy alert!

Bowing deeply, Venture addressed the group, "Thank you all so much for your help. I'd started to lose hope we'd find them I don't know what caused the change in Soundwave’s mind, though I'm happy he changed it."

Giving a sharp huff, Ratchet answered, "Nothing good."

The ground bridge dialed up into the storage hold of the warship......

Optimus stated, "Ratchet prepare medical for our friend. Bulkhead, Smokescreen..... see if you two can't help yourselves to some of Megatron's supplies. Breakdown, Venture, Arcee, you three are with me. Let's find our young friend." Optimus was the first to charge through the bridge... he was going to save the young jet, no matter the odds.

Nodding when he was designated to follow along with Optimus, Venture drew the one remaining dagger he had left. At least, he managed to hold onto one of them. He followed after Optimus and Arcee.

Meanwhile, Soundwave noticed the com chatter as he rubbed Stormrunner's back......

He grinned behind his visor........

Yes however did the Autobots get a lock on the ship?

Soundwave picked up Stormrunner again causing the jet to yelp and ask, "What now? Why'd you stop that felt good!" A smiley face was Soundwave's answer and Soundwave carried Stormrunner towards the commotion.

After Optimus waded through the first three waves of Vehicon drones, he asked, "Any idea where they would be keeping Stormrunner, Venture?"

Breakdown moved to hold one corridor against the drones while Arcee blocked the other at the t-junction in the hallway.

Pointing down the hallway, Venture answered, "This way, I'm pretty sure." Thankfully he didn’t have to fight any of the vehicons. He really didn't want too, not after how nice they all had been to him. Venture led the way down the hallway towards where he believed Soundwave’s quarters were.

Optimus stayed at Venture's side as the others guarded them. Then a very strange thing happened. Soundwave walked around a corner carrying the large mech. Stormrunner squirmed free only to give a soft sound of pain when he landed and he wobbled dangerously which caused Soundwave grab ahold of the jet. Leaning into the gentle support, Stormrunner grumbled, "It's not your fault Sound..... Megatron gave the order blame his fragging aft for it."

Soundwave projected [Soundwave: Followed order. Blame: Soundwave’s.]

Swatting Soundwave, Stormrunner growled, "Under duress! I'll be fine, just really sore." The very heavily sparked up jet reached out for Venture. He was just relieved to see his sparkmate after the day he's had.

This definitely was a surprise. Soundwave and Stormrunner would come around the corner. Venture halted for a moment, then ran to their sides. Giving Soundwave a quick hug before embracing Stormrunner, Venture gasped out as he clung to his sparkmate, "You two are safe!! Thank Primus I was worried you'd been caught up in the chaos."

Oh Primus this felt normal again. But wait...why was Stormrunner’s belly so distended? It had only been a little over a month.

Looking at them both, Venture sighed out, "I've missed you, though now is not the time. We have to move."

Shaking his helm, Soundwave projected [Megatron: ordered sparkling's creation sped up. Soundwave: Horrible friend.]

Rolling his optics, Stormrunner grumbled, "Venture smack him.... I'm too sore to do it myself."

Optimus blinked and sighed before saying, "Do you wish to come with us, Soundwave?"

Considering the offer for a moment, Soundwave looked as torn as he felt..... he looked at the two that were his but he could do more here...........

Frowning at Soundwave, Venture explained a touch sharply,  "Are you really still beating yourself up? You're not to blame, Megatron is. You've never been a bad friend. We've worked together, you've kept me safe from Megatron, you took care of my sparkmate while Megatron kept him captive. You're not a bad friend, Sound, you're a great friend."

Bracing the servo that wasn’t helping his sparkmate balance on a hip, Venture finished off with,  "So stop beating yourself up and come with us. We both know Megatron only sees you as a valuable pawn in this war game. You're so much more than that."

Soundwave was clearly considering it but he shook his helm. He projected [Soundwave: Will catch up.] His 'little' ones, needed him to protect them all the more now with mechlings on the way. He looked at Optimus and projected [Soundwave: Has much to do. Request: Keep friends safe.]

Lazerbeak actually disengaged and zipped over to hum softly at the two sparked up mechs. The bird landed softly on Venture's shoulder for a second before taking off after Soundwave.

Optimus guided his two charges back to the storage bay with a gentle, "I'm sure you two will be seeing a lot more of Soundwave."

Stormrunner grumbled, "I'm too sore to even dislike you right now."

The little bot nodded to Soundwave and even gave Lazerbeak a gentle stroke when she landed in his shoulder. He'd moved under one of Storms arms and helped walk him back to the storage bay.

Once they walked through the ground bridge, Ratchet promptly freaked out. Ratchet stomped over and ordered, "Optimus! Carry him to the med berth now! Not one more step mechling! Lay him on his side so I have access to his spinal struts. I can see the fractures in his plates from here."

Optimus scooped up Stormrunner who grumbled but he knew better than to really open his intake and say anything.

As soon as he was laid down the pain in his back was there again and ten times worse. There were actual large cracks in the protective plating around the cabling of Stormrunner's spine.

Breakdown and the rest of the gang were concerned when Stormrunner didn't say anything or even curse at being in med berth........

Venture was curious to know why the panic in the medical voice, though when he actually saw the damage to his sparkmate's back a gasp escaped him.

Bumblebee buzzed ~What happened to Stormrunner in there? He's never this quiet!~

Arcee answered, "I hope he pulls through alright.... it's kind of odd to not have him spitting venom. I don't think I like it."

Smokescreen asked, "So who's the Sire?"

Though his attention was brought to Smokescreen who opened his mouth and inserted his ped. Venture, of all mechs, marched over and hit Smokescreen hard in the arm as he snapped, "That is /NOT/ the question to ask right now!"

Rubbing his arm, Smokescreen muttered, "I was just asking...."

Clunking the sports car over the helm, Breakdown growled out, "Don't ask questions you can't handle the answers to. You upset my little brother or his sparkmate and I'll kick your aft before letting Knockout loose on you."

Optimus added his two cents worth in to stop the fight that was brewing, "Stormrunner will tell us more when he is ready. Until then there will be no more questions about his sparkling."

Huffing at the new bot, Venture returned to Stormrunner’s side at the medical berth. He took ahold of one of those big servos and held it tightly. Venture looked to Optimus as he questioned in spite of knowing the answer already, "What do you mean sparkling?"

Gritting his denta, Stormrunner answered, "The little scraplet a certain aft stuffed into my guts. Then fractured my plates because of accelerated growth. Frag that hurt, so don't even consider having Sound do it for you two."

Working quickly on the repairs, Ratchet snarled without even bothering to look up from his work, "That is a rare ability usually found only in empaths....... it is also very dangerous, the only thing that saved you from snapping your spinal cables was your sheer size."

Taking a moment to understand his mate was sparked up by Megatron on top of being further along than him, Venture had hoped that what he felt that day a month ago, had not set into motion more than just a violation. His spark wanted it to just be like a recharge flux and be something that nothing bad had come from.

Turns out that was not the case at all.

For some reason Venture felt a tiny laugh at the situation bubble up from inside him. It was ironic even if it's origins were fucked up. Venture teased, "How is it we both get sparked up and you're having yours first?"

Being in a dark mood, Stormrunner answered, "Because a megalomaniac glitch decided it didn't matter if I had a spinal column?"

Frowning sharply, Venture gave Storm a very grumpy look. Not funny you big aft!

Ratchet finished up the repairs and stated, "You two can go home in three days, you've got to give the welds time to set."

Optimus added, "We'll send you two home with several energon cubes."

Smokescreen started to open his intake only for Bulkhead to smack him upside the back of the helm.

Crossing his arms, Venture turned from Stormrunner and looked to Ratchet and Optimus. He stated, "Thank you again for the rescue, Optimus. I'm sure once Storm is feeling better he’ll thank you as well. And same to you, Ratchet. You've fixed him up the longest."

Laughing softly, Ratchet stated, "His sire would torment me to the end of my days if anything happened to the scraplet. So don't thank me."

Optimus smiled and stated, "I think we both know he leaves such words to you.”

Nodding, Venture gave a little chuckle. That was definitely for sure. Stormrunner wasn't the type to openly thank someone. He returned his attention to Stormrunner and teased, "I think I'll have Ratchet place a GPS tracker on you. If for only my sake."

Arching an optics ridge, Stormrunner teased back, "He tries and it'll find its way up his tailpipe when he's not looking." Stormrunner yawned and shut his optics...........

Recharge time........ so tired.

Breakdown came over and gave Venture a hug before saying, "Heading back to the garage, I'll let Knockout know what happened. You two should visit at some point Dunedrift's wanted to play with Uncle Ven-ven for a while now."

Venture returned the hug to Breakdown and nodded. He stated softly, "Thank you for coming and helping. I'll make sure to visit as soon as I can once Storm is home comfortable. Give her a big hug for me, will you?"

Breakdown answered, "I always do." With that the monster truck rolled on out of the base. He may have made a playful dart at Bulkhead but at least the two had sorted their differences out a bit.

The Autobots left the mated pair to their own devices at that point. Bumblebee took Smokescreen out to get the humans to give the poor jet some air...... yeash! The younger sports car was so nosey.

Smiling, Venture waved to those who exited the medical bay. Venture himself stayed, taking up his watch at Stormrunner’s berthside. He wanted to be there for when the big jet woke up again. He could entertain himself with his processor going over the probabilities and data for their experiments.

Stormrunner though whimpered in his recharge and reached out towards Venture.....

Venture grabbed Stormrunner’s seeking servo and his thumb digit gentle stroke over the knuckle joints. He's right here.

Coming back over, Ratchet ran a scanner over the big jet. He frowned at the device but said nothing as he returned to his terminal.

When Bumblebee returned the kids hopped out and Miko was going on and on about some monster flick she had seen. Jack just gave Venture a nod while Raf came scampering over to ask, "Is this Stormrunner?"

Returning the nod to Jack, Venture looked down to Raf and answered, "Yes, this is my sparkmate, Storm. He's a little banged up though."

Nodding in acceptance, Raf asked, "Is there anything we can do to make him more comfortable?"

Smiling at the question, Venture responded, "That's a good question. We'll have to ask him when he's awake."

Then here came Miko. She asked in rapid fire, "Who's that?! What's up with his belly? What's his alt mode?! How many guns is he packing?"

Venture rapid fired the answers back, "This is my sparkmate Stormrunner, his alt form is a jet, he doesn't use guns and his belly is like that because a mean bot forced something a lot that should have progressed naturally.”

Ratchet noticed Miko trying to climb up onto the med berth and snapped, "Ehp, ehp, ehp! Don't get in Stormrunner's space until he asks you to come closer. Carrying bots can be very defensive of their frames, even more so for those in Stormrunner's situation."

Grabbing the human girl, Ratchet placed her in the human's area and Jack went to her side. However, Raf climbed up to sit next to Venture and said, "I'm sure he's hurt but at least he's safe now right?"

Chuckling at Miko's inquisitiveness, Venture looked to Raf as the human climbed up and sit next to him. Venture soothed, "Yes, he's going to be okay. He's going to need some time to rest, though he's going to be okay."

Sensing that the small mech had needed to hear those words, Raf smiled up at his friend.

Then Stormrunner cracked an optic and muttered, "Snuggles?"

Venture was appreciative of Rafs company. He knew what it was like to need someone there but not need to speak. Venture turned his attention to Stormrunner and smiled as he asked, "You sure you're up for snuggles?"

Stormrunner grumbled, "Don't care.... want snuggles, berth cold."

Raf left the two alone and joined the other humans for video games time.

Venture would give a wave to Raf as he headed off and then carefully climbed into the berth with Stormrunner. He gingerly snuggled in and give a loving purr of his engine.

Stormrunner gave a deep content rumble of his own engine and pulled Venture into a tight embrace. Not as tight as normal but hey he tried.

Giggling softly, Venture nuzzled Stormrunner’s neck and soothed, "Rest, sweetspark."

Stormrunner gave a deep rumble of his engine as he settled into a deep recharge.


	23. Drugs are bad!

Realizing the Autobots would only retreat if they had what they had come for, Megatron was livid. He hunted down his second and third in commands. Surely they would know what the Autobots have stolen from him.

Not realizing Megatron was behind him, Starscream shrieked, “How dare you accuse me?!”

Soundwave projected, [Starscream: has greatest motive.] Smirking behind his mask, Soundwave preened at how easy this was going to be.

Megatron rumbled out darkly, “What is going on? What are you claiming you had nothing to do with Starscream?!”

Whirling on the warlord, Starscream finally had enough and spat out, “I have no reason to get rid of the cocky little scraplet! I’m grateful he took my place in your frigid berth! You’ve changed and not for the better!”

Shock at Starscream’s words washed over Megatron.

How DARE the whiney seeker speak to him that way?!

Pressing his luck while thinking he had the advantage, Starscream spat out, “Look at yourself! You’ve nearly lost control of your own actions! Like you’ve come down with space madness! Some pretty set of faceplates turned down your advances and now you’re obsessed with owning him! You don't even bother showing me the care you once did. By the Pit, you don't even bother to make sure I'm ready for you anymore!”  
  
While Soundwave agreed with Starscream, that Megatron had become a twisted shell of what he once was. However, he couldn’t be revealed having helped the young jet escape. He wouldn't be able to protect his two young friends if he was revealed.

Megatron backhanded the uppity little seeker and bellowed, “So you let him escape?! To attack me?! To prove that I’ve changed?!”

Crumpling to the floor from the blow, Starscream spat out the energon that filled his intake and growled out, “Ever since you found that dark energon, you’ve become a greater monster than the ones we brought down!” Curling in on himself, Starscream just accepted the blows that rained down on his frame. He earned this beating unlike all the others, and he would take everything Megatron dished out with pride.

Soon enough, Megatron's anger dissipated and he ordered, “Soundwave take this traitor to his habitation suite and leave him to heal.”  
  
Nodding, Soundwave helped the injured jet to his bunk and Starscream asked softly, “Am I wrong, Soundwave? Am I?! That monster is not the Megatron we swore our loyalty to.”

Saying nothing, Soundwave left.

In his own quarters, Megatron raged once more as his processor chewed on how to get the carrier of his heir back.

But no matter how he raged at the problem something Starscream had said struck a chord in his clouded processor.

“Look at yourself!”

Looking in the mirror, Megatron finally truly saw the sickly purple in his optics. He froze as he realized just how out of control he was!

Then he remembered his oldest rule. Decepticons may lie, we may steal, we may twist the truth to sabotage our enemies, we will fight and kill in cold energon. But we will never rape. It is the path of the nobility to take from the unwilling.

It was like a mountain had crashed into his spark as the gravity of how far he had fallen hit him.

Megatron had broken his own golden rule. The one rule he had never broken in the four hundred years they had been at war. Until now.

But something inside him purred out that he was in the right. That after four hundred years he had the right to have what he wanted.

However, a feeling filled his spark that he had not felt in many centuries.

Guilt.

The dark energon in his room brightened as if beckoning to him. Tempting him to take it. Silently promising to make all the guilt vanish like mist under the noon day sun.

Getting on the coms with his TIC, Megatron ordered, “Soundwave, I want every scrap of dark energon removed from the Nemesis. NOW!”

If he was going to reclaim this war, Megatron needed a clear processor….. Not an army of undead warriors.

His Decepticons were stronger than any undead army.

Megatron felt a determination fill his spark that had been consumed by uncontrollable rage.

The first step was started.

The next step would be to purge the dark energon from his frame and that would take time due to the loss of any medical staff to speed up the natural process.

While he swore to himself to find a way to make the carrier of his heir his, Megatron knew Stormrunner would not be an easy chase. However he had to make things right between them.

For their creation’s sake of course. Not for his own, even if the younger jet was one hell of a good frag.


	24. Some Changes Are Not Welcomed

The next three days though, Stormrunner just grumbled about being too sore to hate the Autobots...... 

Pit, Stormrunner even tolerated Optimus without his usual snideness.

Those three days of recovery were more than a little shocking to Venture. The entire time Stormrunner was just too beat up to care about being in the Autobot base, or even care about Optimus' usual niceness. Venture couldn't help but relish in it though. His mate was finally not openly fighting against the group he joined.

Optimus however still kept his distance to not push this strange new found acceptance. 

At one point Bumblebee buzzed out ~Who knew.... let him spend a month with Soundwave and he mellows right out?~

Arcee promptly whacked the yellow sports car upside the back of the helm.

Rolling his optics at the antics of the younger bots, Ratchet stated, "You're cleared to leave if you want to Stormrunner but I'll dial up a ground bridge. You're not flying anytime soon.... not until the sparkling emerges." 

Rejoicing silently in his processor, Venture was grateful to hear the news because, he knew Stormrunner was not the most comfortable here at Autobot home base. Venture himself felt practically at home in the base, but then again he spent quite a bit of his time helping the Autobots.

Getting up very slowly, Stormrunner winced before he answered, "I kinda expected that when Megadork wanted me so sparked up I couldn't try to escape again." 

Giving the young jet a look, Ratchet asked, "How many attempts did you make?"

Smiling weakly, Stormrunner answered, "Two..... nearly made it both times."

It gave Venture a small swell of pride knowing his big jet made two almost successful attempts of escape. He honestly expected Stormrunner to have difficulties getting past Soundwave. While Venture wasn't sure if Soundwave was fighter or not. He did know that the mech in question was big and quite nimble.

Moving to stand next to Stormrunner, Venture asked softly, "Shall we get back to base, Storm?"

Gathering Venture into an embrace for a moment, Stormrunner answered, "I miss our berth already.......... nothing is quite as comfortable."

Ratchet opened up a ground bridge for them and Stormrunner jumped when Optimus handed him four energon cubes.

Optimus soothed, “You should have these, to make things easier for the time being.”

Nodding numbly, Stormrunner led the way through the groundbridge as Venture darted about him fussing over him carrying all four storage cubes. The jet chuckled when Venture tried to take the cubes from him.

Once inside though Stormrunner asked, "Did you adopt a cat?" A mountain lion was looking at them in shock.

Venture was just as surprise to find a mountain lion in their base and he answered, "Uhm, no. I did not." Looking at the mountain lion, He added, "It's kind of cute though."

Stormrunner shrugged before saying, "Might as well see if you can tame it....... It'll give the sparklings something to chase if nothing else." 

Deciding he might just try and do that, Venture finally managed to snatch the storage cubes from his sparkmate’s talons. Humans take felines as pets so why not him? He put the cubes away and then went to check on the plants. Too bad he did not have catnip.

Although he was already feeling tired again, Stormrunner was also hungry. So he started cooking only to find the furball looking up at him so he huffed, "Go bother Venture already you furball."

When Venture came back up he chuckled and asked as he walked over, "Seems like he's taken a liking to you. What shall we name him?"

Stormrunner answered, "Pick one, because I'd just name it furball." 

The mountain lion seemed to sense it wasn't getting anywhere with Stormrunner and it padded over to sniff at Venture.

Venture knelt down and offered a servo to the mountain lion to scent. He gently stroked the felines back before saying, "I think I'll name him, Cog.".

The feline arched into the touch and growled a bit.

Stormrunner let his tanks decide what to toss into the cooking pot. Lots of iron shavings, some ground up limestone, some oil shale...... 

Sniff sniff..... 

It needs something else. Then Stormrunner added a dash of copper before tasting it. It was actually tasty, super spicy though. The sparkling was doing what he could only describe as happy flips in his chamber.

Arriving in Alaska, Soundwave sent a message to Venture, [Soundwave: Near racing point. Request: Directions?]

When Soundwave sent him a message though he looked to Stormrunner and asked, "Mind if Soundwave comes by the base?"

Sipping some of his energon, Stormrunner answered, "He protected you and turned a blind eye to my escape attempts.... I think we can trust him, if for no other reason than I think we may have his interest."

Quirking his helm, Venture asked, "His interest?" Stroking Cog’s back again, Venture shot Soundwave a message back, [Come on up.]  And tagged the coordinates to the end of the message.

Smiling softly, Stormrunner stated, "I am not a one hundred percent certain so I'm not going to say more..... until I am. But one of us should go show him the way in."

Cog just sat on Venture's ped and gave Stormrunner a look. 

Seeing that the mountain lion wasn’t going to budge, Stormrunner rolled his optics and went to show Soundwave the door. He may have nearly walked into the mech's back but hey he showed Soundwave in. He wasn't sure why Soundwave was staring at him so much...... 

The jet may have completely forgotten he had left his visor up.

As he waited Venture continued to give attention to Cog.He looked up when he heard the sound of ped steps and smiled at Soundwave. Venture happily squeaked out, "It's good to see you again, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded but his gaze seemed stuck on Stormrunner's face....................

Cog gave a content grumble.

Giving the spymaster a huff, Stormrunner finally asked, "Do I have something on my faceplates?" 

Blushing at his own rudeness, Soundwave projected on his visor [Soundwave: Shocked. Statement: Has never seen Stormrunner's optics before. Stormrunner: Unique.]

Chuckling at Soundwave’s reaction, Venture agreed, "That's what I tell him as well." Then he asked in addition, "So what brings you by Sound. Is everything okay?"

Realizing his visor was still up, Stormrunner squeaked out, "Oh scrap!" His face plates tinted blue out of embarrassment of such a silly mistake.

Soundwave displayed a smiley face before projecting [All well. Soundwave: Desired to see Venture and Storm again.]

Giggling at Stormrunner's response, Venture found it entertaining since it wasn't often that his big jet blushed so adorably.  Bouncing with excitement, Venture stated cheerfully, "It's nice of you to visit then. Oh yes, you enjoy research like I do! Let me show you the project Storm and I have been working on."

He looked down to Cog and offered a servo to climb up onto it. He soothed the cat, "I need my ped back now, Cog. You can still come with me if you'd like"

Cog hopped up into the offered hand. 

Soundwave was studying the smaller mech before projecting a smiley face.

Stormrunner left his visor up because why the pit not? Soundwave has already seen his weird optics so why bother hiding them again? He just happily drank his energon as Soundwave extended an arm to silently tell Venture to lead the way

Cradling Cog gently in his servo, Venture led the way down into the now flourishing underground greenhouse. Smiling at the results of his hard work, Venture explained, "Storm and I have been trying to figure out a way to grow energon through the humans fauna. So far things seems to be working, though I fear there might not be enough energon produced within the plant."

Soundwave actually leaned in to examine the plants before turning his visor to project [Inquiry: Fruit bearing?] Then rapid fire images of fruit trees then a big question mark?

Stormrunner answered that from the doorway, "Those would take longer to grow and we haven't quite found the right mix and if a tree fails it'll be a bit more of a loss than can be afforded at the moment." 

Then Soundwave started displaying readouts on berry bushes and Stormrunner hummed out, "Hadn't thought of those."

Venture hummed, "Berry bushes? That does sound like that could work, though where to start?" Taking a moment to think, Venture mused, "What do you two think? Oh! Maybe grapes? Fast growing and fruit producing at the same time!!"

Stormrunner stated, "There's some wild brambles of salmonberries nearby..... we might have to fight a few bears for them but they aren't on any human private property so are free for the snatching."

Soundwave projected a smiley face and nodded in agreement. It sounded good to him. 

Stormrunner added, "We'll have this sorted out in no time, sweetspark."

Venture agreed, "It sounds like it. With three processors working on it, things should easily go by." Venture absentmindedly stroked Cog’s fur as he asked, "So when shall we go and acquire our bushes"

Soundwave was willing to go hunting for them himself but he felt Venture would get annoyed if he offered to do all the work. 

Shifting to ease the pressure in his back struts, Stormrunner answered, "I'm game for some berry picking after I finish my energon..... it's making the aches tolerable." 

Then Soundwave moved to loop his long arm behind Stormrunner's back and he gently rubbed the still very sore struts.

Stormrunner moaned into his energon......... 

While it was from relief it was muffled and easily mistaken for enjoyment.

Venture fixed the two flyers with a small look of slight annoyance. What was Soundwave doing touching Stormrunner like that and why did it sound like Stormrunner enjoyed it so much? He shook his helm and pushed the feeling away.

Venture reminded, "That's fine. Though you really shouldn't be moving at all. Ratchet said you needed berthrest."

Stormrunner grinned and teased, "You should let Sound rub your back when you're as heavily sparked as I am..... you'd understand." 

Giving Stormrunner a sour look, Venture grumbled to his partner,"I will probably appreciate a back rub from anyone when I'm as heavily sparked up as you are." 

Realizing he might have errored, Soundwave projected [Soundwave: Apologizes. Stormrunner: Sore. Aid: Given. Offer: Rub Venture's back?]

Looking to Soundwave, Venture soothed, "Do not apologize. It is not your fault. I will pass on the offer for now, though I may take you up on it later.”

Soundwave nodded but his shoulders seemed to slump a little....... he had wanted to touch the smallest of them. Perhaps soon he would be able to. He had the unspoken permission to rub Stormrunner's back, but he didn't have anything like that for Venture. His servos twitched slightly but then he projected [Inquiry: Berry hunting now?]

Stormrunner had finished his cube and joked, "I ain't getting any less sparked up, so let's go.... if you leave me behind I'll start playing with chems."

Venture tilted of his helm at the strange reaction to his words from the tall mech. Why was Soundwave slumped now? It almost seemed like the bigger bot wanted to touch him. Curious, was Soundwave interested in him in more than just a friendly manner?

Venture firmly reminded himself that he was mated to Stormrunner, not Soundwave. And Stormrunner was mated to him. Soundwave would just have to remain a friend. The little bot waved the two off. Go go, get him his bushes.

Chuckling softly at the silly mix of interest and jealousy coming from his little sparkmate, Stormrunner moved to kiss Venture softly before teasing, "No matter what, you will always be a part of me. You will always be my sparkmate. Now quit acting like someone bent your plates the wrong way. I'm supposed to be the prickly one of us."

Grumbling at the kiss, Venture nodded before saying, "Apologies my love. I've been experiencing spikes in my emotion levels with this spark time that I've never dealt with before."

Smiling softly, Stormrunner left with Soundwave to gather some berry bushes for venture’s experiments.

As they searched for the bushes Soundwave was a perfect gentlemech. They came back with several different plants for Venture to experiment on. 

Settling in at one of the work benches, Stormrunner started potting the plants as Soundwave tried to find a spot to watch the other two work but not be hovering too much.

Noticing Soundwave’s awkward attempt to stay out of the way, Venture quickly started explaining what he wanted where and how it should be planted.

Nodding quickly, Soundwave joined in to help now that Venture started giving instructions.

At several points Stormrunner noticed out of the corner of his optics that Soundwave was tilting his helm to watch both Venture's aft and his own. Stormrunner found it almost cute......

Collecting some water and energon, Venture smiled as he added them to the bushes before saying, "There. Now we just have to wait and see."

Nodding, Soundwave tried to hide how his gaze was drifting by being attentive to Venture’s lecture on the signs of the plant accepting energon.

However enough was enough, Stormrunner motioned with his servo for Soundwave to raise his gaze and teased, "Got something you wanna share big mech?" 

Blushing madly under his visor at being caught, Soundwave turned his gaze back to the plants and was thankful his entire face was hidden.

Chuckling, Stormrunner went over to gently pat his sparkmate's aft. He noticed the way that visor tilted to follow the motion of his servo. He was dead certain now...... He grinned at Soundwave but said nothing as he leaned in to nuzzle Venture's neck.

Soundwave shift towards the two but he pulled back. Hopefully stopping himself in time to not give away his desire to pull the two into an embrace.

Venture enjoyed the touch and nuzzle. A pleased rumble escaped his engine and he leaned closer to Stormrunner. Damn Soundwave being here at the moment. He totally wanted alone time all of a sudden from the attention and nuzzle. Frowning, Venture stepped away as soon as he noticed some of those optics not entirely on him.

Eying his sparkmate, Venture said flatly, "Thank you for the assistance Soundwave,.....Storm."

Stormrunner swatted his mate's aft before whispering softly, "He's watching you as well, sweetspark."

Soundwave kept his arms still but his servos were doing the tiniest amount of grabby servo twitch. WANT! He however projected a smiley face before leaving the room...... he needed away from the temptation or he was going to do something less than wise.

Venture gave a small yelp as he was swatted. However instead of him being grumpy, Venture looked up to Stormrunner with big hurt optics. He sniffled as he curl in on himself and whimpered out, "You didn't have to swat my aft to tell me that!" Coolant leaking from his optics, Venture noticed Soundwave beginning to leave and the sniffles got louder.

Jumping at the tears, Soundwave’s posture was suddenly one of almost panic. Returning to Venture’s side, Soundwave gently brushed the tears away from Venture's cheek plates.

Starting to cry for some reason he didn’t fully understand, Venture sniffled out, "Are you leaving without saying goodbye?"

At the sight of his sparkmate’s distress,  Stormrunner looked like he was ready to have a spark attack and his own optics started to fill with coolant.

Soundwave just wrapped his long arms around both and rumbled his engine, like a human humming. Silently telling them both everything was alright and he was there for them. With a soft almost hidden undertone of affection.

Venture looked up into Soundwave's visor as the big bot gently wiped away the coolant. It was hard to tell what the bigger bot was feeling, though he was soothed by the sound of the spoymaster's engine.

Hooking an arm around his sparkmate, Stormrunner pulled himself together and focused on sending calm to Venture through their bond.

Calming down shortly after being drawn into those arms, Venture looked up at the two mechs holding him and muttered out, "Sorry. I don't know why my emotional functions are bouncing from one extreme to the next."

Stormrunner soothed, "It's okay, it happens sometimes. Let's get you some of that energon mix I made..... it helped me out a bit with my mood swings it seems." 

Soundwave however was still holding them......... and seemed reluctant to let go.

Nodding, Venture smiled as he said, "I'd like that a lot, sweetspark. I'm sorry for being so difficult for you." A little confused when Soundwave wouldn't release them, Venture asked, "Soundwave, is something wrong?"

Soundwave shook his helm and projected [Venture: Upset. Soundwave: Worried. No want to let go.]

Stormrunner chuckled softly.

Blushing a little, Venture teased softly, "I'm feeling better now, I assure you. Do you expect me to cry when you release me?" Giggling, Venture asked in addition, "Or are you finally content to have us both in your arms? Storm noticed your...gazes while I did not."

Blushy face emote! Soundwave however still didn't let go. He seemed happy even with his visor blocking the view of his face. He just seemed happy.

Stormrunner teased, "You hold Venture while I get him some of the energon." 

Nodding, Soundwave gave a soft disappointed rumble of his engine but he let the jet escape his clutches. 

Going to get Venture a portion of the energon, Stormrunner smiled when as soon as he returned Soundwave again hooked an arm around him............ 

Naw, Soundwave didn’t want to hang onto them for as long as he could did he?

Venture leaned into those holding arms. He was comfortable enough with Soundwave that contact like this was fine. He rumbled his engine in enjoyment and when Stormrunner returned the smaller bot giggled. He took the energon cube and sipped from it. Venture couldn’t resist and teased the Spymaster, "Have you come to capture us?"

Playing along, Soundwave projected [Soundwave: Keep for self.] 

Smiling at the antics, Stormrunner nuzzled his mate's audio fin again before asking, "Any news Sound?" 

Nodding smugly, Soundwave projected, [Megatron: Very angry. Soundwave: Blamed Starscream. Starscream: Not amused.]

Giggling at the nuzzle, Venture asked, "What kind of tale did you weave to incriminate Starscream for Storms escape?" He didn't know why but it just amused him when Stormrunner did that.

Stormrunner nibbled at the fin while Soundwave projected, [Starscream: Not happy with loss of Megatron's berth. Statement: Blame easy to place.]

Chuckling softly, Venture gave Stormrunner a look. Stop it, you'll turn me. However he smiled at Soundwave and stated, "I'm happy your assistance in the escape went unnoticed by Megatron, even if it was placed upon another. Wait, Starscream and Megatron are lovers?"

Soundwave shrugged as if to say, something like that.... 

The two were just kind of a thing........ it happened and everybot looked the other way.

Stormrunner smirked and went right back to nibbling. Hey he had been without Venture for over a month damn it. He wanted to touch his sparkmate's frame again.

Whining as his body reacted, Venture leaned closer to Stormrunner at those teasing nibbles and leaning his helm to the side to reveal his neck cables. He closed his optics and reveled in the sensation of the big bot admiring him. Though he snapped out of it with a blush and grumbled, "Not in front of Soundwave."

Stormrunner knew it would risk getting him thawp-ed but he couldn't stop himself as he asked, "What about with Soundwave?"

Soundwave couldn't believe he had just heard that?! Oh Primus! He'd happily join but he was certain he was not honestly welcomed in their berth....

Narrowing his optics at Stormrunner, Venture swatted the jet hard for even suggesting that. Squirming free from both of their holds, Venture crossed his arms and snapped, "I am not about to frag my sparkmate and my friend at the same time! I'm sorry Soundwave though I'm not that close to you yet...besides...grounders don’t take more than one mate." 

Like they were back on Cybertron, grounders only took one sparkmate. It was beneath them to trine like those lowly flyers.

Slapping a servo over his intake in shock as he tried to shake away his Carrier’s words from so long ago, Venture exited the greenhouse while trying not to seem like he was running away. Needing to be away from the two of them for a moment, Venture could understand that Soundwave felt attraction towards them. But they were mated...

Stormrunner was about to chase after Venture but he had to sit down as his vision blurred.

Reaching out to stabilize the jet, Soundwave actually made a sound of concern but the big jet waved it off. Soundwave projected, [Soundwave: apologizes. Statement: Bad idea to come.]

Stormrunner snarled out, "QUIT IT! Not another word of that kind of talk. Give it time. Yesh! You two are so you two! It'll drive my screws loose before this sparkling is even here!" Okay mood swing but damn it Stormrunner was frustrated.

This wasn't normal for Venture. Well it wasn't normal for a grounder. Two sparkmates? He knew it was possible even highly probable for seekers though it was extremely rare for grounders to sparkbond with more than one partner. He was definitely in love with Stormrunner and he was fond of Soundwave. Though he never noticed Soundwave in a way that read attraction.

But it's not like the bot was terrible to look at and his actions were always honest. Venture never felt intimidated by Sound. If anything he felt like a kindred spirit. They both were labeled as odd on the airship and Venture was often an outcast amongst the others. 

When Venture was finally collected enough to return, he slowly returned to the greenhouse and with his face plates covered in a blush he stated, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just can't do that act with someone I don't love. I'm fond of you, Sound. We’re just not there yet."

Soundwave just reached out and patted Venture's helm softly before he again projected [Venture: in right. Soundwave: Apologizes. Statement: Hoped too much, too soon. Soundwave: understand.] With that the communication specialist left. He knew he was wearing out his welcome.

Stormrunner just sat at the workbench and kept his intake shut. He'd only make things worse if he opened his intake and let his own feelings out.

Venture wanted to say something but he closed his intake. Soundwave left and he felt like an aft for chasing him out. The little bot looked to Storm. He could feel that something was being held back and it made him ache.

Walking over to Stormrunner, Venture hugged his mate and questioned gently, "Please forgive me, Storm. I do not wish to cause you pain with my uncertainty. You've got something on your big beautiful processor, what is it?"

Stormrunner shrugged and gently kiss Venture before turning to fiddle with some of the ratio of chems..... he couldn't..... no he wouldn't say anything. How would it sound to his grounder sparkmate that he felt drawn to the other flyer? Would Venture feel Stormrunner was saying Venture wasn't good enough for him?

The big jet just wanted smash his helm on something until his processor stopped going ninety to one hundred............ he just want to be the dumb is strength warrior caste..... who was expected to have sparklings young and die young. For like five minutes!

He could still feel the self loathe and conflict in his big jet, even though he was just kissed. He gently placed his servos on Stormrunner's cheek places and guided the big bot to look at him. He looked right into those beautiful optics as he pressed his mate, "Stormrunner. Please tell me what is going on in that processor. Your might not say it but your feeling something about what just happened. Tell me, please?"

Stormrunner joked darkly, "Nothing much, you know how we warriors are." He kissed Venture again before explaining, "I have not the words to tell you what even I do not know. My processor is a mystery to me right now. Blame the sparkling for that. Making me feel all weird and scrap." He gave up on being poetic half way through but at least he tried damn it. This scrap, carrying a sparkling he never wanted..............

Coolant welled up in his optics as he turned his helm away. Damn it all to the Pit and all that! He snarled out, "For a safe berth on Unicron's back! I thought I was over this!" 

Primus curse that silver bucket headed glitch!

Venture climbed up into Stormrunner’s lap and wrapped his arms around his big lover's neck, holding his love close. Humming softly, Venture wiped away the coolant as he reassured, "You and I will get through this....together. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

In spite of his mental distress, Stormrunner soothed, "It isn't you." He held Venture close as he explained, "I still had my seal because I never intended to use my fragging valve. I never wanted to carry a sparkling!" The unspoken anger and distress was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

Curling in tight around Venture, Stormrunner spat out, "If it had been medically sound I would have had them remove the whole system entirely but they can't! So now this happens!"

Venture attempted to sooth,"You can't beat yourself up over something you can't control. You didn't choose to be created with a valve just like you can't beat yourself up for being sparked up. We are going to make it through this, together okay?"

Stormrunner stated, "No, I was too weak to fight free. I can blame myself for my weakness, for my arrogance in going back to the mine without checking first. Those faults are mine." He spoke nothing of his need to feel safe or how somebot might just fill that need......... he needed to focus on making his sparkmate feel better.

Venture didn't want to agree with that statement but Megatron was definitely a force to be reckoned with. However he could argue about the mine situation, Venture firmly stated, "Now we know that surveillance is important Every Time. I can feel your fear. I'll protect you, I promise."

Stormrunner said nothing instead just nuzzled his mate....... 

They both knew Venture was no match for Megatron. The big jet eventually drifted off to berth just too tired to even really keep his optics open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why'd I make this one so long?  
> -get whacked by Blitzkrieg- GAH! Why you pick on me?!  
> Blitzkrieg: Get back to editing.


	25. Stupid Code

The next two weeks that went by felt a little off, Venture was fine with taking care of his greenhouse and providing help with the Autobots. What he wasn't expecting was a small bitterness blossoming in him towards Soundwave and even his own mate. Ever since the two flyers had spent time together, it felt like his once stable jet was now trying to balance on one leg. 

Was Stormrunner falling for another mech? Did Stormrunner still care about him? Damn Soundwave coming in and trying to woo them both!! And damn Stormrunner for falling for it!! Was it him? He was a grounder after all. Fliers never chose grounders for mates and vice versa. No, not never, just very rarely. What can he do to make Stormrunner better again? 

There would be the occasional moment of weakness where Venture would cry. Though it was never at home. Never in front of Stormrunner. He welcomed Cog’s attention and attempts to cheer him up, giving his little mountain lion a smile and pets.

All the while, Stormrunner had felt the unease in their bond.........

Going out of his way to fuss over his sparkmate, Stormrunner provided anything and everything his sparkmate needed. He spent hours meditating trying to stop the changes in his code that carrying was causing. He didn't want Venture to think the little caddy wasn't enough for him. Venture was his world and he didn't want that world to get any bigger than them and their offspring. However trying to stop the coding changes was like trying to stop an avalanche with a single match! It just wasn't working.

The more that Stormrunner fussed over Venture the more his moods started to change. Venture felt through their bond that Stormrunner was not upset at him. The jet was pissed off at himself. Venture wished he knew what that self anger was at though.

For those two weeks, Soundwave felt almost chafed by the very walls of the Nemesis. Not to mention the other occupants! He actually swung on Starscream when the seeker struck a nerve diode by lamenting the lack of peace after the glitched jet’s escape.

When he was able to escape the warship, Soundwave came to the cave that held the two mechs prepared. He had a recording of something the humans called a sonnet. When he walked in he played the piece for the two in residence, "Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s day? 

Thou are more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And Summer’s lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d:

But thy eternal Summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Noticing that Soundwave came to visit, Venture wanted to be angry but then the mech that threw a wrench in EVERYTHING walks only to belt out a sonnet? Venture’s anger faded as he listened to the words, the emotion behind them and the cryptic writing. The sonnet spoke of desire and beauty, of love everlasting even when weather and times change. Calming by the end of the piece, Venture smiled at Soundwave and sighed, "It's a beautiful sonnet, Soundwave. I would have not taken you as the type for classical human writings. Especially plays."

Although Stormrunner heard Soundwave's sonnet, he didn't answer it with words instead he stood there his servo on his sword handle with only one last thing to try to stop his code from changing.

Moving closer to Venture slowly, Soundwave projected [Venture: Likes Earth. Stormrunner: recites poetry. Hypothesis: Both would enjoy Sonnet. Soundwave: hopes it helps.] 

The smallest bot would flush a little. Soundwave was attempting to woo both of them with his attempts. He didn't understand why he was frustrated with Soundwave all this time. He just was trying to be a good friend. 

Stepping out of the shadows, Stormrunner looked at the mech that made him feel safe and questioned, "Soundwave.... humor me? One fight." 

Turning his gaze towards the young jet, Soundwave projected [Stormrunner: Seem confused.]

Stormrunner drew his sword and spat out all the frustration he had been feeling, "The changes are pissing me off! I don't want to seek another sparkmate! I don't want to feel the need to find somebot to make me feel safe! MY blade has always been enough! I'm not letting you change that! I will protect and provide! STOP TRICKING MY CODE INTO CHANGING!"

Seeing Stormrunner draw his blade, Venture darted over top get between the two big mechs and gasped out, "Put away your sword, Storm. Please, you don't have to fight him. Just try talking first."

While Stormrunner knew it wasn't Soundwave's fault he was losing his grip on himself, he did know that Soundwave was the one trying to benefit from it. He had finally had somewhere external to focus his anger and distress. 

Soundwave seemed to understand and nodded before projecting [Stormrunner: Not born in Vos. Statement: Seeker tendencies new and frightening.] 

Soundwave finally spoke, his voice rough and deep, "Soundwave: Understand. Stormrunner: Hopes that proving strength will stop the change. Statement: Fighting back is an instinctual test of the Protector strength." His voice sounded almost damaged. 

Blinking a couple times, Venture was surprised that Soundwave actually spoke vocally. He didn't think Soundwave even had a vocalizer unit. He was also annoyed at being completely ignored by Stormrunner who still had his blade drawn.

Stormrunner snarled, "I can protect us just fine! We don't need a trine! Venture doesn't understand it! IT is making him upset! Just let me stay me!"

Suddenly in a blur of motion, Soundwave moved between Venture and Stormrunner. He understood the reasoning behind the young jet wanting to fight and he knew he had to answer the challenge if he was to have even the frailest of hope of winning the youngster over to the idea of a trine. His servo closed around the handle of the sword and pushed it away. 

Trying his hardest to stay firm,Stormrunner struggled against Soundwave’s might. He didn't want to lose! He couldn't lose! 

But then Soundwave gently stroke Stormrunner's cheek and the sword dropped to the ground. Soundwave kept stroking as he projected [Stormrunner: Is NOT weak. Soundwave: NOT needed. Fact: Stormrunner and Venture perfect team. Request: Stop kicking self. Fact: Code changing is NOT Stormrunner's fault.]

Thankful that Soundwave was able to disarm Stormrunner, Venture stepped to the side and watched quietly. Not quite sure what to do with himself. 

Growling as a last line of defense, Stormrunner just gave up and laid his helm on Soundwave's chassis. Letting the larger flyer wrap him up in a gentle hold, Stormrunner sighed out, "Why can't I win against you two? Venture guilt trips me half to offlining and you make beating me look easy......." 

Soundwave just patted Stormrunner's helm before hooking an arm around Venture. He projected [Venture: Needed. Soundwave: Bad at comfort.]

What do you mean guilt trip you half to death? Venture didn't understand that comment at all. Grumbling a little, Venture squeaked as he was pulled into the hug by Soundwave. He blushed at the words Soundwave showed him and give Stormrunner an affectionate nuzzle as he soothed, "Because you're not helping yourself by wallowing in your discomfort. I don't know what you're going through, though you can always talk with me, Storm. We are sparkmates after all. Did you think I would have left you because of some coding changes?"

Stormrunner stated, "You're my world but the changes are making me feel this emptiness. Like no matter what we aren't safe. That I'm not strong enough. That I'm still not whole. I don't know how to explain it without making it seem like you aren't still my world. That you don't still mean more to me than my own life.  You do! No matter what happens, you're my world."

Taking a steadying breath, Stormrunner encircled Venture with his arms. Stormrunner pleaded, "I've done everything I could to stop it. I've felt your distress and it's ate at me. I'm drowning in the changes and I can't stop it. I'm angry at myself for the changes that won't stop."

Soundwave just remained silent but he pulled away just enough to stop touching but he was still close enough that the other two could pull him right back into the embrace. He wanted them to pull him in, not force them to accept him. They were the only two who accepted him as he was and demanded nothing in return for it.

Chuckling softly, Venture shook his head and reassured softly, "You big dummy. I know that I am your world as much as you are mine. That means we are in this together. No matter what happens. The humans say ‘in sickness and in health’ in their bondings. We face the world and even ourselves together now. I will always remain in your arms, in your processor and in your spark. These changes are new and scary for you as it is for me. We face them together, as a team, okay?" Venture stood on the tips of his peds to give Stormrunner a soothing kiss.

Stormrunner couldn't stop himself as he deepening the kiss. His servos stroking over Venture. He hadn't realized just how much he had needed to hear those words. He needed it like he needed fuel. It was like the rust on his very spark had been washed away with those words.

Moaning into the deepened kiss, Venture pressed closer to Stormrunner as those servos touched over his body. 

Soundwave turned his gaze before his own desire got pulled into the mix........... Scrap those two got his engine going. Then his cooling fans kicked up to high gear, causing him to blush behind his visor. Scrap, he didn't mean for that to happen.

Venture wanted more, but the sound of cooling fans pulled him from the kiss to look at Soundwave. Blushing like mad, Venture squeaked out, "Oh sorry, Sound."

Soundwave shook his helm and projected, [Soundwave: Enjoy visual. Request: Watching only later?]

Stormrunner blinked and teased, "Kinky glitch....." He admit it was kind of hot knowing Soundwave wanted to watch them, but he only wanted it if his sparkmate was okay with it.

Bowing politely to the two younger mechs, Soundwave projected once he stood, [Soundwave: Give space. Statement: Enjoy evening.] With that he left the other two to their enjoyments, and to find a moment of peace and quiet to ease the pressure behind his own plating.

Venture could only blush harder at the idea of being watched by Soundwave. He wasn’t sure about that just yet. He gave a small wave to Soundwave as the lean flyer left. Returning his attention back to Stormrunner, Venture asked softly, "Did I need to remind you how much you mean to me still?" Walking servotips up that chassis, Venture stroked the plate edges that he knew drove his mate wild.

Stormrunner chuckled and teased, "I could devour you, I need you." His servos danced over Venture's frame teasing every sweet spot he knew. He rumbled out, "How to enjoy you? Take you from behind, watch as you valve stretches to accept my spike? Or should I use my glossa until you beg for my spike? Or is it my servos you're wanting first?"

Shifting, Venture felt a passionate exvent escape him as blush covered his faceplates. Those words causing his cooling fans to pick up speed and filling his processor with naughty ideas. Venture gasped out softly, "I like the sound of all that. Maybe we can put a dent in the berth?" He teased and slowly pull away a swish in his hips as he sauntered to the berth.

A hungry rumble escaped his engine, Stormrunner followed with a hungry grin. He pounced and gently mech handled Venture onto the berth. Then his glossa was teasing the seams of Venture's plates.

Giggling joyfully at being handled into the berth, Venture loved how feisty Stormrunner was in the berth room. Soon a shiver and small moan escaped as Stormrunner’s talented glossa teased perfectly along the edges of his plates. His modesty plates opened eagerly.

Dragging his glossa tauntingly along the seam of Venture’s hip joints, Stormrunner rumbled his engine softly as his glossa found the underside of Venture’s spike before  dropping lower to lick teasing little circles around Venture’s exterior node. Smirking as Venture squirmed, he rumbled out, "How long before you beg I wonder?" Then those digits were deep inside Venture's valve stroking all the right spots. Minding his talons as usual.

Venture watched Stormrunner between his legs. The lick making him shiver and then digits suddenly so deep and so right inside him wrenched a tank deep groan of pleasure from the cadillac. Shifting against those pleasuring talons, Venture moaned out, "Must you make me beg? Do you have a desire to hear how I crave your body? The way you feel on me...in me..." He shuddered and moaned, "Your thick spike deep in my valve, stretching and digging deeper and deeper until I overload and cry out your name?" 

If that didn't rev his big jet up....

Chuckling like a hungry wolf with prey in his sight, Stormrunner teased, "For learning such misbehavior perhaps I should." Then the big jet's frame covered the little grounder and he growled softly against an audio fin, "You wanted this, naughty little Venture. So I'll give it to you."

Venture couldn't help but grin madly as Stormrunner answered him. He was going to get what he wanted.

The digits were gone and Stormrunner's spike was hilt deep in Venture's valve almost faster than Venture’s processor could follow. Stormrunner tormented the tiny exterior pleasure node as he remained perfectly still inside his mate. His unoccupied servo gripped Venture's hips holding the little four wheeler perfectly in place with no room to wiggle.

So full so suddenly, Venture screamed out and arched as much as he could. The servo tip stroking and playing with his exterior node made him pant and whine. Squeezing down on that spike, Venture gasped out, "Oh Primus yes!!!"

Stormrunner growled out, "Primus can't hear you, sweetspark. You need to speak up." Then Stormrunner slowly started to roll his hips...... 

Every move meant to tease and torment...... 

Stormrunner was going to wring every overload he could out of his little sparkmate.

Oh Primus! Venture was lost to the way Stormrunner held his hips firmly in place. Every thrust and pull back slow and agonizing. Stormrunner's spike seemed to find almost every single sweet spot going in and going out of his tight valve. Whining loudly, Venture moaned out, "Storm..." He shivered and lifted his gaze to look into those optics. More give him more.

Stopping mid-thrust, Stormrunner grinned before teasing, "Need something, Sweetspark?"

Whining like a puppy denied a toy, Venture pouted cutely as hye pleaded, "Are you really going to make me beg?"

Stormrunner grinned darkly and then proceeded to give Venture the ride he was wanting. Fast and hard. Stormrunner may also been playing dirty and teased that node without mercy. Venture was going to be walking a little funny for a day or two when Stormrunner was done with him.

Finally! Venture cried out his approval as Stormrunner finally gave him what he wanted. What he craved. The little bot clung to Stormrunner for his life as he was fragged good and hard. 

In spite of his condition, Stormrunner still had quite the endurance. Venture hit a new achievement of five overloads. Venture’s voice was raspy and  his frame ached in the best possible way. His engine rumbled out like a cat caught in the creamery.

At overload five, Stormrunner let himself overload with his partner and as he panted heavily he gave a smug smile. Then he teased, "I take it you enjoy my endurance?" He eased off his little sparkmate but he felt a little weird..... 

Okay, a lot weird!

Even though Stormrunner was satisfied, his valve was soaking wet and felt empty....... 

Stupid code changes!

Shivering and wiggling a little, Venture couldn't even vocalize properly with how his body just aching in all the good ways.Nor did he really want to at the moment. Venture just nodded and moaned softly.

Groaning as the sparkling shifted and kicked, Stormrunner grumbled, "Possessive little glitch....." He rubbed his belly with a few more half sparked complaints..... Now if his valve would stop acting up he'd be happier.

Placing his servos on Stormrunner’s abdominal plates, Venture asked, "Is it too soon to think of names?”

Covering the dainty servos with one of his own, Stormrunner asked playfully, "Beside Fragging Scraplet? I'm not sure.... we still have about a human year before he or she emerges. I think Stardancer or Depthcharge might be nice....." He thought for a moment before asking,  "What do you think?"

Rolling the two names around in his processor, Venture settled on a name and stated softly, "I like Stardancer. It has a certain ring to it."

Letting his optics to drift shut, Stormrunner nuzzled his mate’s neck as he stated, "I like Depthcharge if it's a little mech..... Stardancer is more femme sounding. Guess I best hope for a little femme to make you happy." 

Giggling softly, Venture gave the big jet a gentle push, "I'd be happy with either, silly." Though Venture himself would give a yawn and closed his optics for recharge as well.


	26. Give a Mech a Sparkattack Why Don’t You?!

The next few days were peaceful, and then about lunchtime Stormrunner gave a startled yelp as something exploded. A purple cloud of smoke came from where the jet was working in the greenhouse.

Jumping at the small boom that echoed through the room, Venture come running over and demanded, "Are you alright? Storm?"

The smoke slowly cleared to reveal a grape vine that had multiplied in size. It was ten times its previous size and almost fully grown grapes glowed merrily like energon crystals from among the leaves. 

Staring at the grape vine, Venture froze in place to amazed at how quickly it had developed to move for a sparkbeat. He walked over and examine in gingerly as if expecting it to disintegrate. These grapes would be ready in maybe a day or two. Turning to Stormrunner, Venture grabbed Stormrunner’s shoulders trying to pull his sparkmate’s attention. Giving a sharp breathless laugh as his frame wiggled in some silly little dance, Venture excitedly questioned in rapid fire,"What did you do? What chemicals did you use? How much did you use? Can you do it again? Did you see what you've done? It's almost done!!" 

Waving to clear the smoke from his face, Stormrunner coughed out a small purple puff before saying, "Give me a second. Optics on the fritz." He rebooted his optics before looking at what vials he had in his servos. 

Nodding as he stepped back, Venture gave Stormrunner some space to allow him the time to reboot his optics. Watching Storm closely, Venture’s optics taking in every chemical that passed through Stormrunner’s servos.

Reaching for more of the chems, Stormrunner gazed at them for a long moment. Muttering a bit of this and a pinch of that..... Then he went over to a different bramble and muttered, "Now how much energon did I add?"

Guessing....... 

Another cloud later.............. 

The blackberry brambles had grown but the berries started popping and soaking the soil in energon causing Stormrunner to yelp and scramble away.

Venture jumped away from the exploding berries while yelping, “Whoa!” Once the bramble was finished and devoid of berries, Venture commented, “Well then....that's too much energon?" 

Stormrunner gave a cough and muttered, "Sweet Primus.... let's try that again." Such a warrior thought, if at first you don't succeed try again.

The next attempt the cloud was a pale lilac and the fruit wasn't quite glowing as brightly...... Stormrunner coughed and grumbled, "How much did I use?"

Stroking Stormrunner’s back, Venture encouraged, "You've got this Storm. Use that sexy processor." He reaffirmed, "This is all part of the scientific process. Where failure isn't when you get something wrong, it's when you give up."

The two attempted a several more times still not getting the same result. Few hours of grumbling attempts later Stormrunner finally found the exact mixture.......... 

Of course it was just their luck that the last explosion happened just as Soundwave walked into the base. A rose bush cradled in a servo Soundwave rushed into the greenhouse while demanding, "Storm, Venture: Status?!"

Jumping around in a strange little celebratory dance, Venture was chanting, "We got it we got it!!" Noticing the big half panicked mech, Venture gave a massive smile as he gasped out, "Sound we did it!! We figured out the proper growth formula!!"

Gasping again, Venture hopped lightly on his peds like a mechling as he exclaimed, "We solved it!! We figured it out! The energon shortage!! It's over we can finish this war and save Earth!!!" Nearly tackling both of the bigger mechs, Venture hugged both of the big mechs as he giggled madly.

Smiling brightly at the display, Stormrunner returned the hug and nuzzled his mate’s audio fin. His spark was full of the joy he felt from his sparkmate. It was a balm he had needed but not known.

Setting the potted rose bush down to return the tight hug, Soundwave leaned down to nuzzle an audio fin in a casual mimicry of Stormrunner’s action. Behind his visor, Soundwave gave a soft sigh of relief. The two were safe. He could calm his wildly spinning spark.

Two hugs and two nuzzles later, the smaller bot was still wound up. Even if the nuzzle from Soundwave made him feel a little odd. Not a bad kind of odd, but he had other things to focus on instead.

Trying to make it to the bench when a wave of dizziness hit him hard, Stormrunner wobbled and nearly collapsed if not for Soundwave. The jet muttered, "Overdid it a little..... Can I recharge now?"

Shifting his arm to a safer spot away from Stormrunner’s middle, Soundwave gave a concerned sound before projecting, [Inquiry: Status? Concern: Bitling safety?]

Willing his spark to stop thundering in his chassis, Venture was thankful Soundwave was there to catch the dizzy jet even if Stormrunner was waving off the concern.

Stormrunner soothed, “We’ll be fine, Sound. Just a little overworked is all. It’ll pass soon.”

Nodding, Venture soothed, "Go get some rest sweetspark. You look like you need it." Looking to Soundwave, Venture requested, "Can you help him back to berth? Now that I have this formula, I'd like to apply it to the other plants."

Soundwave nodded before just scooping Stormrunner up causing the jet to grumble, "I can still walk...." Soundwave gave a rumble of his engine as he carried the jet to berth. Once he had Stormrunner tucked in, Soundwave returned to watch Venture work.

Trying his best to avoid getting too much it the cloud poof into his optics and ventilation, Venture went around applying the mixture. waving away the purple smoke, Venture coughed from time to time. After the last application, the smaller bot harvested some of the blackberries.

Approaching Soundwave with a servo full of berries, Venture offered some to him as he joked, "Since Storm is in berth, you'll be my tester." Venture pleaded, "Please, try one."

Soundwave took the berries and gave a helm tilt as if waiting for something, but when Venture didn't look away he lifted his visor just enough to slide the berries past one at a time. They weren't horrible, just a bit on the tart side. The whole not a hundred percent ripe tartness but he didn't mind too much.

Venture watched and well thankfully Soundwave didn't spit them out. He could only assume that meant a good thing, "Well?"

Soundwave projected [Observation: Tart but good.] Soundwave seemed to consider something for a moment then projected [Request: Any others to try?]

Nodding, Venture mused, "Hmm maybe the growth formula progresses it, though doesn't bring it to full growth? Oh, we could always try the grapes." Darting off to collect some, Venture deftly picked some for himself and for Sound. 

Passing the bigger bot some grapes, Venture teased, "Maybe if you lift your visor more you can eat the grapes easier."

Then Soundwave lifted a servo and fully removed his visor. His deep indigo optics danced over Venture's face before he ate the grapes. He whispered, "Grapes: sweet."

Venture gave a small gasp at those beautiful indigo eyes. He never saw Soundwave’s face before and was struck by the masculinity in it despite the leanness of it. He got lost in taking in the details of Soundwave’s face that he forget to eat his grapes. Shaking his head to snap himself out of it, Venture took a bite. He confirmed, "Yes you're right. They are sweet. Has anyone told you that you have beautiful optics?"

Soundwave smiled awkwardly and shook his head. No bot really got to see his face, not since before the war. He felt almost intimidated to not have his visor to hide behind.

Smiling up at Soundwave, Venture affirmed, "Well I like them. You should leave your visor up more, at least if you're comfortable with it here." Venture soothed. "We could try and sample more of the fruit. Maybe some of the tree fruits? Though if the blackberries are not done then maybe I should wait a couple more days for the rest. I'll also have to keep Cog from down here. If energon is lethal to humans, I can assume it's lethal to the animal life too. I've grown quite fond of my cat."

Nodding in agreement to being the taste tester, Soundwave spoke softly, "Cog: special." He was fond of the furry one who lurked in the cave it was comforting that she would welcome him with rubbing against his legs.

Collecting a couple apples, Venture agreed, "Yes, very. She seems to enjoy having your company too." Giggling softly, Venture questioned in jest, "The humans have a saying. ‘An apple a day keeps the doctor away.’ You think now that can apply to us?"

Soundwave shrugged but extended his servo to stroke over Venture's digits before snatching up an apple. He took as small of a bite as possible. Of course that meant he bite off a half of the apple and he chewed thoughtfully..... 

It wasn't sweet or tart.... It was..... 

Taking in the way Soundwave’s digits stroke over his own before the other took the apple from his servo. Taking a bite of his own apple, Venture gave a soft groan at the crisp taste that danced over his glossa. 

Giving a confused frown, Soundwave asked, "Inquiry: taste? Statement: Not sweet or tart."

Venture answered, "Oh? You've never had a crisp taste have you?"

Soundwave shook his helm before he played an old clip from his gladiatorial days, "You worthless brutes should be grateful you've even earned this much energon."

Frowning, Venture shook his head before sighing out, "I'm sorry to hear that. I was never a supporter of the armed competitions. I'm sorry that you had to live like that, Sound." He hugged the big bot.

Lifting a servo to stroke Venture’s cheek, Soundwave leaned down and nuzzled an audio fin before saying, "Past: Unpleasant. Present: Unsure. Future: Hopeful."

Nodding as he blushed, Venture agreed, "I'll agree to that. The future is always hopeful and now, with all of this, the present has gotten so much better. We can stop Megatron and end this....everyone else can go home...or try to anyway."

Soundwave smiled awkwardly. It wasn't a gesture he usually made. He had gotten too used to using the human emotes on his visor. Then he whispered, "Home: Where you are." He didn't care where it was home was where he felt the most accepted. Right here with Venture and Stormrunner, even if they never returned his affections.

Feeling the wild fluttering of his spark, Venture blushed at the sweet whispered words from Soundwave. Venture felt afraid to break the spell those four words had enwrapped them in but he couldn’t stop the soft voice that asked,  "You really mean that?" 

Nodding, Soundwave shifted to press a tender little kiss to Venture's cheek plates. Straightening, Soundwave gazed at those innocent golden optics that drew him in so perfectly. Enraptured in a spell that felt almost familiar.

Leaning in close to Soundwave, Venture blushed even harder as his servos found a comfortable spot on Soundwave’s chassis plates. His gaze studied Soundwave for a moment before His frame raised up on his ped tips.

Meeting the cadillac halfway, Soundwave wrapped his arms around the sweet little scientist as the press of a gentle kiss fluttered against the big flyer’s lips.

Deep in the back of his mind Venture felt a tiny voice that screamed this was wrong. He was mated to Stormrunner, not Soundwave. Once the kiss was done he pulled away and curled in on himself a little as he whimpered out, "S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Soundwave gently captured Venture's chin before saying, "Venture: Did nothing wrong. Trines: some start slow. Stormrunner: Will not be angered." He nuzzled an audio fin before pulling away. He joked, "Stormrunner: pout about not included."

Venture was still a little unsure. Even if he could be an exception to the rule when it came to grounders taking only one mate. He looked into those optics and felt a little more comfortable. Giggling softly, Venture felt a small smile find its way onto his lip plates and sighed out, "You're probably right."

Soundwave gently stroked the curve of Venture's cheek before stepping back. Once again giving Venture space. He looked at the massive underground greenhouse. For the first time in many many years hope filled his spark. 

The war might finally end.

Sighing softly, Venture explained, "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? I think that's why I've fallen in love with Earth. The planet is so vibrant and lush in its color and it's people. From the cocky and arrogant American to the strict and militarized North Korea. The communists of Russia to the steeped in culture Japanese. Yes they are small and still learning, though they have so much heart, so much desire and so much goodness in them. We never had life like this back on cybertron."

Giving Soundwave a weak smile, Venture shifted on his peds before asking, "Sorry, was that too much?"

Soundwave shook his helm and stated, "Soundwave: understands. Venture: Likes Earth. Russia: Not Communist any longer." He just reached out and gently touched a leaf on the nearest apple tree. He stated, "Here: hope. For race and planet."

Smiling up at the lanky mech, Venture purred out, "I'm happy you and Storm see that. Not many people do." Venture added, "When this war is over. I want to travel Earth, all of it. Maybe even walk on the sea beds. I've read that the oceans on this planet have life not documented yet. Maybe we could discover something?"

Soundwave quirked his helm, but he said nothing against it. Primus his vocal box was actually starting hurting.

Waking from his nap, Stormrunner wandered back to ask, "Is the greenhouse still in one piece?"

Venture joked back, "It's still standing here isn't it?" Gathering up some of the blackberries and grapes, Venture grabbed an apple as well before offering them to Stormrunner. Venture teased, "Here, try them as well. Sound had some and didn't offline."

Stormrunner joked back, "Who'd make me feel safe if you kill him off?" 

Chuckling hesitantly at the joke, Venture wanted to avoid telling his sparkmate he had kissed another mech until said other mech was gone. 

Tasting the offered fruit, Stormrunner scrunched up his face plates at the tart blackberries, but the other two fruits were good. He stated, "Blackberries need to ripen a bit more. The grapes are sweet and the apple is crisp......"

Smiling, Venture stated proudly, "Sound said the same thing. Good to know. So in a couple days everything will be ready to harvest. This is great! I'll let Optimus Prime know as soon as we've picked everything."

Suddenly, Stormrunner's optics lit up and he snatched up a bunch of the apples before darting to the "kitchen".......

IDEA! 

Cutting the apples into slices being mindful to save the seeds, Stormrunner spiced them up with magnesium before tossing the slices into some energon to boil. The apples dissolved quickly enough and tripling the amount of energon in the pot. 

Giving into his curiosity, Venture watched Stormrunner cook.

Soundwave wandered over to sniff at the wondrous scent coming from the energon.....

Stormrunner poured a healthy portion into one of their drinking cubes and handed it to Soundwave. Soundwave took a sip and his optics widened before he drank into down greedily. Going as far as to try to lick the cube clean.

Seeing Soundwave’s delighted reaction, Venture spoke up, "Let me try as well?" 

Stormrunner made a cube for Venture and offered it up. Once it was in Venture's servos, Stormrunner gently stole the cube from Soundwave with a gentle joking, “Leave the cube behind at least.”

Whining softly in a purely adorable way, Soundwave watched as Stormrunner made him a second serving. As soon as the cube was offered back, Soundwave snatched it back.

Watching Soundwave eagerly grabbed the cube back, Stormrunner teased, "I take it that it's good." 

Nodding quickly, Soundwave drank the second serving slowly this time to enjoy the apple spice taste that covered up the blandness that was basic energon.

Taking a sip of the energon as well, Venture felt a similar reaction escape him. An oh fell from his intake. Venture drank it down only stopping to take a breath after the drink was gone. Venture gushed, "Storm. This is absolutely divine!!"

Stormrunner smiled before finally drinking his own portion down. He smiled at the taste. Apparently the idea was a good one.

Smiling at his jet, Venture stated, "With us discovering the solution to the war and your culinary genius, we're going to change our race’s world forever. All this fighting and senseless violence can end." Looking to Soundwave, Venture asked with a tilt of his helm, "What will you do once the war is over?"

Soundwave looked at the two mechs and answered softly his voice almost gone from over use, "Soundwave: Protect hope....." 

Placing a gentle servo digit over Soundwave's lips, Stormrunner stated, "Stop talking and put your visor back on." Then his processor caught up to what he was seeing............ 

HOLY SWEET PRIMUS! Soundwave was fragging hot under that visor.

Nodding in agreement, Venture asked, "Thank you for speaking with us though don't damage your vocal functions further. I like that though, to protect hope. Hope for everything?”

Putting his visor back on, Soundwave projected a picture of the two mechs and then a heart. Scratching the back of his helm, Soundwave started to head for the exit while mentally kicking himself for that. 

Cog rumbled happily in her basket but perked up as Soundwave walked past.

Stormrunner just shook his helm. Big lovable dork.....

Blushing, Venture felt another little jump in his spark. He caught up to Soundwave before he left and stole another hug. Looking up at the lanky mech, Venture asked, "Come back soon....okay?" 

Soundwave nodded as he vanished. He had to return to the warship before Megatron started to miss him.

Joining his sparkmate in the hallway, Stormrunner sighed before teasing, "He is such a cute dork sometimes. Social backwards and silly."

Smiling brightly, Venture agreed, "He's definitely socially different though still understandable. He's definitely cute sometimes with the Emojis...." Although the little bot let his voice drift off as he shifted from foot pad to foot pad. Blushing, Venture admitted past the strange feeling in the pit of his fuel tank, "So I gotta tell you something...I may have kissed Soundwave..." He felt a little scared, but mostly like he fucked up.

Stormrunner smiled and laughed. It was a warm and comforting type of laugh. Then he teased, "And I missed it? Scrap! I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap." Their sparkbond was full of acceptance and love. Stormrunner had no qualms with Venture lip locking with Soundwave. Not when the crazy spymaster, TIC, and communications mech clearly wanted them both. Clearly cared for them both.

Hugging Stormrunner, Venture sagged a little in relief and sighed out, "Sound joked you'd say something like that. He really cares about both of us, huh? I didn't think Soundwave was even interested in a thing like love and a relationship. Then again, no one's ever seen him as a bot. More as something weird."

Hugging Venture tightly, Stormrunner soothed, "He does.... because we both stopped to see the mech behind the visor without even thinking about it. Soundwave doesn't put himself out there romantically because most of those around him speak about him like he's little more than the terminal he works at. When you are as connected to the surveillance systems as he is, you know how others view you. Then we came along and treated him like his spark and thoughts matter. I'd be surprised if he didn't try to snatch us up."

Venture asked gently, "You don't seem so opposed to the idea. Then again seekers tended to form trines, do they not?" 

The jet stated, "I'm not opposed but at the same time if it really is distasteful to you I am willing to withdraw from Soundwave. Seekers form trines because their code tells them to. Also due to their insane interfacing drives. However, you come first, Venture." Stormrunner was willing to ignore part of his code if it made Venture happy, because he wasn't going to be like his carrier and disregard his partner's needs or wants.

Shaking his helm, Venture asked, "It doesn't bother me, I just didn't know much about it. My carrier was a stern functionalist and considered seekers lower than grounders. I've also never been with anyone aside from you ever, you know this. Is this something that you would want? A trine with Soundwave?"

Stormrunner answered honestly, "I wouldn't mind it. He makes me feel safe. Like I can finally relax my guard. Also sweet Primus those face plates......" He fanned himself a little to be playful.

Slapping Stormrunner’s arm gently, Venture chuckled, "He is a very handsome mech. How is it exactly Trines work? Tell me more so I can consider it"

Stormrunner explained, "I only really know the basics, since I wasn’t a Vosian seeker. Usually it's set as two submissives and one true dominant. But two doms for one sub is not unheard of. One member tends to be the main carrier for the trio but again it's not unheard of for two to carry equally. Seekers tend to have so many sparklings, that the third set of servos helps out a lot. Might have to do with our elevated interfacing drives."

Nodding, Venture mused, "I see now. Grounders tended to have fewer children, thus able to maintain them with less hands. Storm, I don't want you to ignore your coding. That's not healthy.....and I can tell you like Soundwave. I'm not entirely sure how this whole thing works, though I'm willing to try? For you."

Stormrunner finally had an idea and he asked, "Would it bother you if he kissed you in front of me? Assume you know I'm not going to ever get angry, or upset but instead knew it would rev my engines?"

Blinking, Venture explained in some length, "Uhm...well knowing you're not opposed to inviting him into the relationship and you've already expressed your disappointment with missing the first kiss, I'd be okay with it."

Smiling, Stormrunner asked next, "Now humor me and imagine that we accepted him in, how would you feel sandwiched between us while recharging? Knowing anything or anyone who wanted to hurt you or our sparklings had to go through not only me but Soundwave as well? Would you feel good knowing that no matter how good he may spike me, I would always crave you with the same passion? That I will always want to spike you long and hard as equally as I do now? Would you want to watch his spike sink into my valve once you're limp with pleasure?"

Congratulations, Stormrunner!! You figured out a new way to turn your sparkmate from his beautiful greens to energon blue! Even the tips of his audio fins were glowing.

Fighting the blush, Venture soothed, "I'm happy when you're happy Storm. You accepted me just as I am and I accept you the same. I want what you want, okay?"

Stormrunner scooped his beloved mate up and kissed him passionately. Scrap, he had needed to hear that and Primus he was horny now. His servo stroked over Venture's aft.

Moaning softly into this kiss, Venture arched into the servo on his aft while giggling softly. He teased softly,  "Time to celebrate our success I take it?"

Stormrunner grinned before saying, "Something like that...." He carried his little lover to berth. Then he proceeded to give Venture three overloads before rolling them over and teaching the smaller mech something new...... 

A way to control the interface without being the spike. Stormrunner might have groaned a bit as his processor conjured up the image of Soundwave behind Venture, helping the smaller mech move. He felt a tiny bit guilty at his thoughts but he couldn’t help himself.

Venture was blown away at Storm's new positioning. He decided definitely liked this position as he rode Stormrunner’s spike until they overloaded together. Collapsing against Stormrunner’s frame, Venture fell into recharge easily.

Shifting Venture to lay along his side, Stormrunner drifted off into recharge shortly afterwards. However not before he questioned his tiredness to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paradox: Sweet oilcake! Put Kori down please?! Yes yes?! 
> 
> Blitzkrieg: Why zhould I do zat?!
> 
> Me: Cuz the energon is rushing to my proc and making me think of evil plots to inflict on your creation?
> 
> -is promptly thrown into the wall-


	27. Endless Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life has been kicking my aft. Had family emergencies two weeks in a row and all my gumption drained right out of my soul.
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into posting regularly.

Once he woke again, Stormrunner had a million questions it would seem. Should they harvest the apples now? Should he make them into 'cider' before they took them to the Autobots? Should they try to negotiate with Megatron? Or leave that to Optimus? If they trade the fruit, what should it be worth? 

When Venture awoke, he found himself amidst a bombardment of questions from Stormrunner. The little bot would let Stormrunner rattle on for a little bit before he silenced his partner with a kiss. Blinking up at his jet, Venture pleaded, "Give me five minutes of silence to catch up and answer your questions, okay?"

Eventually he answered. First they should yes harvest the apples if they are ripe and ready. They could do a batch of the cider and some of the raw apples for show and taste. Not all the Autobots probably like energon cider. He didn't want to give any of this product to Megatron, he'd rather let Prime deal with that situation. And as for trading the fruit he's not entirely sure what to ask for.

Stormrunner nuzzled his sparkmate before getting up slowly. Ouch.... that hurt a little. He rubbed his back a little before going and starting the process of picking the ripe apples. His basket braced against his hip as he worked at a steady pace.

Even with how few trees they had it still took all day. Stormrunner discussed the possible worth after the civil war was over. Perhaps after their race managed to get their collective helms out of their collective afts, the economy might be good enough to sell the apples maybe three credits a piece, berries of any type ten credits a bushel, and grapes maybe six credits a bunch. Perhaps reconstruction work could be worth twenty credits an hour? He couldn't help it, now that he could see the "Light at the end of the tunnel" his processor was whirling with ideas and possibilities.

Venture assisted as well, even shooing Stormrunner off to sit when he felt the bigger bot needed a rest. He wasn't use to Stormrunner being this talkative, at least scientifically. He nodded and agree to the prices, not having any real objections. When the day was over though they were both exhausted, Venture curled up in berth with Cog cuddled into his chassis while he watched some silly human drama television show. When Stormrunner came in, Venture stated, "The humans have so many different ways to entertain themselves."

As soon as Stormrunner sat down to watch with Venture, Cog wiggled free to nuzzle up against Stormrunner's belly causing the jet to pick her up and put her back next to Venture with a firm, "No." He wondered out loud, "Do you think our race will come up with silly dramas like this once Cybertron is rebuilt?"

Venture frowned for Cog and offered her more attention as he said, "If we did it would be interesting to see. We didn't have the type of writers before, maybe we will when things change."

Stormrunner stated, "Or we'll get the humans to write them for us?" He nuzzled his mate before settling in to recharge. He had cooking to do in the morning.

Venture nodded and returned the nuzzle, "Get some rest sweetspark." Yes soothe Cog, watch a little more television before he too would settle in for recharge. Setting Cog gently in a spot she wouldn't get injured or squished, Venture whispered, "Sweet recharge my loves."  


Elsewhere, Soundwave had discovered something the humans called the "Powerball" and saw an opportunity. He had two days before the next drawing.... so he regulated half of his processor to cracking the humans algorithm for the drawings. His friends and possible trine would need the currency..... he might even split it with one of Prime's humans if he could get them to cash a winning ticket in for him.... since he only needed one to give Venture the future he knew the beautiful scientist desired.

By the end of the day, Soundwave had decoded another database entry and he had cracked the code the humans use. However, Megatron was ever watchful..... Now the race for the Iacon relics was on.

The next morning Venture woke up just a titch earlier than Stormrunner to try and help him with the kitchen. He set up all of the pots, brought in the apples, and he even set out some of the minerals for Stormrunner. That way the big bot just had to start cooking.

Once he woke, Stormrunner came to the kitchen and went to work. He ended up making several barrels worth of the cider as Venture flitted around him doing everything possible to help without getting in the way. Then it was time to head to the Autobot base.

The whole team was in a frenzy, Bumblebee and Arcee were ready to leave as soon as Stormrunner and Venture came through the ground bridge with their goodies. Bulkhead stepped up and took the four heavy barrels from Stormrunner with a gentle, "Hey, Storm you shouldn't be carrying this much." Even Wheeljack was there at base. 

Optimus came over and took one of the stacks of baskets from Venture before asking, "What is all this, Venture?"

Seeing it was Optimus stepping up to help, Venture surrendered the bushes of apples without complaint. Venture explained, "I've found a solution to the energon crisis, Optimus. Through some experimentation I was able to grow energon by introducing it to the organic plant life here on Earth. I've brought some of the energon apples for everyone to try and Storm has whipped up a delicious energon cider for everyone. I figured with this discovery, we could end the fighting and maybe move forward now."

Looking at the fruit, Optimus shifted his hold on the baskets to fish out a single apple. He nibbled at it under the watchful gaze of the rest of the base but he smiled softly before saying, "It's good. I should have realized your work would be above even praise." 

Smokescreen got out a few empty serving cubes and pour the team some of the cider. 

Oddly enough it was Ratchet who loved the cider the most. 

Smokescreen was the most meh on it but even he thought it was alright. 

Blushing at the praise from everyone even the meh response, Venture answered, "Thank you Optimus. I appreciate that."

Bulkhead liked it but he asked, "What'd you mix in? I'd like to strengthen it in my cube." 

Stormrunner answered in an almost friendly tone, "Magnesium."

Venture cocked his helm to the side at Stormrunner’s almost friendly tone with an Autobot?

Then the terminal flashed and an alarm blared. Raf called out, "We got another signal! Opening the ground bridge!" 

Optimus called out, "Bulkhead, Smokescreen! You're up."

Venture quirked an eyebrow at the sound of the alarm. Oh Primus what's going on? 

Shortly after the other two left, Arcee and Bumblebee returned. They looked like somebot had used them to mop the floor. 

Ratchet set his drink down and went to work after ordering, "Bumblebee get a cube of cider while I work on Arcee." 

Bumblebee buzzed and clicked ~Cider?! What'd you guys bring us?~

Smiling at Bumblebee’s chirps, Venture answered, "It's an energon mixture that Storm mixed up for us. Try some."

Wheeljack handed over a serving cube and laughed at the glee Bumblebee displayed once he got past the first sip. 

Bumblebee chirped out ~SO GOOD!~

Ratchet laughed as well and teased, "Stormrunner is a genius when he wants to be."

Stormrunner stuck his glossa out and grumped, "Love you two you old war wrench...." 

Optimus smiled and said, "You are very talented with a prep station." 

Stormrunner sighed and muttered playfully, "You know I wasn't expecting your tanks to accept it so readily....." 

The big prime answered, "My tanks are not as finicky as a noble's tanks. I was just a data chaste before."

The big jet just gaped at the Prime before asking, "Really?" Holy Primus! Ratchet nearly dropped his tools in shock at the honestly almost friendly interaction.

Venture giggled at Bumblebee’s reaction though once again he fixed Stormrunner with a odd look. Wait, you're being affectionate towards Autobots. Even Prime?! Venture shook his head and teased,  "Does Ratchet need to scan your systems, Big Spark? Your being quite amicable to Optimus."

Stormrunner answered back, "I'd ask if he wasn't so busy.... I've been getting worn out too quickly and my back struts are complaining a lot. However, I remember a certain smidget asking me to look past titles.........." Then he started to sway on his peds. Not this scrap again.

Optimus reached out and steadied Stormrunner with a softly spoken, "You should sit down and rest Stormrunner." The fact the Stormrunner didn't immediately shove him away worried the convoy to no end.   


Stormrunner was right, Ratchet was too busy with repairs and he did suggest to Stormrunner to try and see past Titles. Squeaking in panic at the sight of his sparkmate allowing the Prime to steady him, Venture rushed over to help Stormrunner and guide him towards a comfortable spot to sit. Venture fussed, "Your starting to over do it, my spark. Maybe you should consider some more berth rest. I know Cog would love to snuggle up with Papa."

Sitting down with a grumpy sound, Stormrunner stated, "This is what I'm talking about.... I shouldn't be this worn out." He grumped, "Keep that fragging cat of yours away from me. It's obsessed with my stomach and I don't like it."

Shaking his helm, Venture sighed out, "Your sparked progression was sped up. It would make sense that you'd slow down at the stage of your carrying." Frowning at Stormrunner, Venture gave the bigger mech a nuzzle before saying, "Cogs only trying to say hello to the mechling is all."

Then Bulkhead and Smokescreen returned. They had lost the relic to Dreadwing. Smokescreen was badly hurt. 

Bumblebee buzzed ~Help him first Ratchet....~

Then Raf called out, "I've got another signal. No, make that two!"

Optimus stated, "I will take the one in China. Bulkhead." 

Bulkhead nodded and said, "I take the island one." Then they were gone.

Looking around confused, Venture mumbled, "Something's not right here....too many alarms and too many Autobot coming back injured."

Stormrunner nodded in agreement something wasn't right...

Knockout and oddly enough Paradox appeared in their alt forms racing down the entrance ramp. Paradox didn't even slow down as he transformed and rushed to help Ratchet. The two throwing insults back and forth like most friends toss greetings.

Knockout went to Bumblebee and stated, "All right Bumblebee, let's get you patched up as well."

Venture wanted to help though at this point it would probably be more harm than help.

Arcee came over and said, "You're right, the Cons are suddenly finding all these Iacon relics. Then there was that crazy Con that got the jump on me and Bumblebee.... Using some sound based weapon."

So that's what's going on. The Iacon relics had been found. Though if they all fell into the servos of Megatron, they wouldn’t have a chance. Even with his development. Venture perked up at the mention of a crazy sounding bot and asked, "Crazy sounding bot? Wait...what's he look like?"

Arcee answered, "I didn't really get a good look at him. He just came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew we were being blasted around." 

Venture was curious to know. If it was Boneblade then that meant the crazy bot was out there. He paled a little but shook his helm to dispel the fear that was creeping in.

Bumblebee let Knockout take care of the worst of his injuries before chasing him off.

Knockout came over and asked, "You alright Stormrunner? You're looking a 'little under the weather'....." 

Stormrunner answered, "Been getting worn out faster than I should.... and apparently I'm being nicer and it's creeping Venture out." 

Bumblebee buzzed ~He was nice to Optimus.....~

The race car medic put a servo to Stormrunner's forehelm and asked, "Did you hit your helm or start having a major fever recently?" 

Stormrunner huffed, "Nothing like that you overgrown peacock." 

Knockout laughed and got out his scanner. He froze his optics going wide......... 

oh scrap.....

Arching an optic’s ridge at Knockout, Venture questioned, "Is everything alright?"

Knockout turned the scanner Venture's way. There were two tiny frames inside Stormrunner. He wasn't sure how to tell the big jet.....

Paradox smarted off around the apple he was munching on ,"OH? A double. Who knew us scientist types were so prolific."

Venture paled even more and staggered a little. He caught himself and took a moment before questioning, "Are you sure that scanner is accurate?"

Knockout scanned himself and revealed the two nestled inside himself before firing off, "Yep."

Well it appears that him and Storm will be having three mechlings instead of a simple two. He brought the scanned results for Stormrunner to Stormrunner and showed him as he tried to jest, "Now we know why you're so exhausted. It's two mechlings."

Stormrunner muttered, "Well this just got twice as hard to keep them from their Sire..... Two heirs? Oh Primus, I think I am going to purge my tanks." 

Venture gave a nod. It's definitely going to be even more difficult hiding two bots from the big tyrant.

Paradox went to his creation and rubbed his back. Then he motioned for the scanner........

Two seconds later Paradox was cursing in Cybertronian and then he muttered, "How are you still walking?"He went to work fixing some of the weakened welds. A few moments later, Stormrunner gave a sigh of relief as Paradox grumbled, "I swear by Primus's spike, I will find out who sped up you're carrying and let your carrier's crazed side loose on them."

Huffing at Paradox, Venture muttered, "I'd tell you who did it, though the blame isn't solely on them."

Stormrunner growled out, "Blame their actual sire......... because if you hurt the one who followed orders, I'll shove a live grenade up your tailpipe. He's a friend if nothing else." 

Paradox laughed and stated, "There's the scrappy creation I know and love. Yes yes. But true Sire? Heir? Oh no no no! Not him! Tell me he did not!"

Stormrunner looked away.... that was all the answer Paradox needed.

Venture nodded in agreement. He might not be a violent person though he would yell at you for bad mouthing Soundwave. He gave Stormrunner a supportive nuzzle.

Paradox grumbled and cursed...... and there was a threat involving hot pink semi-permanent color dye. All pointed at the over plated can-opener.

Shaking his helm as he resisted the urge to laugh, Venture giggled out, "I was curious to know who Storm got his imaginative way to insult someone from. Now I know." Venture advised, "Don't give him the satisfaction of a new paint job, Paradox. Even if it is semi permanent pink."

Glaring with the rage of a mate and a Sire who refused to be denied, Paradox rumbled out, "He tore the wings from my mate and forced my mate to work in the mines! Now he has sparked up my creation! Punishment will be dealt yes yes yes." Stormrunner shuddered at what happened to his carrier..... to do that to a flyer, they were lucky Blitzkrieg only had split personality at the moment.

Stormrunner sighed and stated, "Just don't get caught, Sire." 

Paradox teased, "You got beauty from Carrier but you got your misbehavior from me, Oh Yes yes."

Well Venture knew that once Paradox put his mind to something it was going to get done. Venture could only imagine what it would be like to lose wings, being he was a grounder. The small caddy just shook his helm as he said, "This time don't leave your prank calling card."

Nodding, Paradox laughed and affirmed, "Oh yes yes... leave the blame on another."

Stormrunner laughed before saying, "Just leave Soundwave out of it, he has always looked out for Venture and me when we were on the Nemesis."

Paradox nodded before going back to helping Ratchet with Smokescreen's injuries.

Stormrunner would ask, "Ready to head back to our greenhouse and our projects?"

Venture nodded and questioned in return, "Are you ready to get back to base and rest in berth?" He offered his servos to help get Stormrunner up out of the chair.

Pout...................... 

Stormrunner finally answered, "Fine, if only to make you relax a little."

Giving Stormrunner a kiss, Venture nuzzled his jet as he soothed, "You'll have plenty of time to make up for berth rest when you've got to wrangle up the sparklings from whatever madness they'll get into." He wrapped a supportive arm around his mate’s waist.

Laughing softly, Stormrunner nuzzled his mate in return as Raf dialed up their ground bridge. He waved to the little human before he walked through. He headed to their cave and for once he actually headed to berth without fighting it.


	28. Hope Filled Future

Finally able to slip away from the ship, Soundwave sent a message to Venture asking if it was alright for him to show up.... he had an idea to discuss with Venture.

Venture was going to check on the greenhouse when he received the message from Soundwave. The little caddy sent back, [ Of course!! :) ]

Entering the base, Soundwave felt a jolt of worry fill him when he didn't see the big jet fussing with the mixing unit… Seeking out the big jet, Soundwave relaxed when he saw Stormrunner in berth recharging. Then he sought out Venture. 

Smiling when he saw the spymaster entering his greenhouse area, Venture paused in his pruning of the apple trees to wave at Soundwave. He noticed that the Spy Master flashed his visor to indicate he was about to ‘say’ something.

Even though Soundwave wanted to speak for Venture, he didn't have the strength in his vocalization unit to get through it all so he projected, [Idea: Find human assistant to get winning ticket to human game called "Powerball". Give half of the winnings to assistant and use the rest to buy an auctioned home.]

He displayed the land and it's falling apart home.... the location was rural with no other buildings for miles. In Louisiana...

Stopping in his work to listen to the plan, Venture scrutinized the plot of land for any possible threat to the coming mechlings. When he found none, Venture mused, "It would be a perfect location to begin another cultivation project. Plenty of land and secluded enough we won't bother the human population. Who'd you ask to turn in the winning lottery ticket?"

Soundwave displayed a picture of the human trio but it zoomed in on Raf before a question mark appeared.

Venture smiled at the picture of little Raf and agreed, "I think he'd take you up on that offer. He's got a lot of siblings so the money would help the family. Though let me ask you, why are you doing this?"

Removing his visor mask, Soundwave answered, "Earth: Venture's home. Stormrunner: Venture's shadow. Soundwave: provide better location for project."

Venture studied that handsome face once again now that he had the chance to. Soundwave wasn't wrong, Stormrunner would stay with him. Though the way Soundwave was talking, Venture gently questioned, "I've got to ask, considering everything...are you seeking a trine with Storm and me? I still don't understand it completely, Storm did his best to explain."

Soundwave blushed a little but he nodded his helm before saying, "Affirmative. "

Freeing up his servos, Venture moved to wrap his arms around the bigger flyer and admitted, "Then you've got to woo me just like Storm did. Storm would be happy to hear this response."

Soundwave lent down and nuzzled an audio fin before twisting to brush a soft kiss over Venture's lips. He took a soft intake before reciting, "You are the sun that shines brightly throughout my day, You are the gravity that holds me down in every way. You are the moon that shimmers throughout my night, You are stars that glimmer oh so bright. You are my one and only, You stop me from being so lonely. We plan our future as if we have a clue, I never want to lose you. I want you to be my sparkmate and I want to be yours, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

His voice was very scratchy by the end but he managed it........... it had taken a lot out of him to get it right.

Venture felt his spark jump about like crazy inside his chassis by the end of the poem. He stood on the tips of his foot peds and planted a loving kiss upon Soundwave’s lips. Giggling softly, Venture rumbled his engine as he answered, "That's a perfect way to start." A happy blush covered his faceplates as his golden optics dancing.

Soundwave returned the kiss before smiling and holding up a digit. 

Tilting his helm as Soundwave left the greenhouse, Venture was curious as he waited for Soundwave to return.

Soundwave went to the entrance hallway...... and scooped up the gift he had brought for Venture. While he didn’t have access to the crystal growers of Vos or Praxia, Earth had its own beauty to give.

Venture blinked when he spotted the gorgeous blood red blooms peeking through Soundwave’s digits as the spymaster returned. The gift in those spindly servos was a gorgeous in bloom potted rose bush.

Soundwave gave a sheepish grin past the beautiful red roses as he gently set the pot down in Venture’s servos.

Blushing like mad, Venture greedily accepted the bush from Soundwave as he realized it was one of the types that he loved the most for its color and tendency to just keep growing if given the room. Smiling brightly, Venture sighed out, "They're absolutely beautiful Sound! Thank you! Let's get them repotted so they ample room to grow! This is one of my favorite rose species as well, Sound." 

Soundwave gave a dorky but pleased smile.

Moving to place the bush into a larger pot and pile dirt around the base, Venture could stop the smile even if he wanted to and he teased softly, "Poetry and flowers, makes me think someone's been researching.”

Wandering down after he heard soft ped falls, Stormrunner leaned against the doorframe and playfully gushed, "Poetry and flowers... damn and I missed it?" 

Perking up, Venture felt relief at the sight of his sparkmate back on his peds. It was always unnerving to see Stormrunner downed.

Then Soundwave grinned and he hit play on a song....... 

"When You Say Nothing at All" by Ronan Keating filled the room.

Pulling Stormrunner into a goofy little almost waltz for a moment, Soundwave gave Venture a chance to re-pot the rose bush. 

Venture couldn't help but laugh as he watched Soundwave waltz with Stormrunner.  The two clearly just goofing around and enjoying the moment. Venture smiled as he finished repotting the rosebush when suddenly he himself was swooped into a dance. Blushing brightly, Venture moved awkwardly to the dance.

Soundwave soothed, "Venture follow Soundwave’s lead." He kept the movements slow and smooth so the smaller bot could follow with ease.

Venture nodded and tried his best not to look down at his peds for too long. Once he got the pattern down he was more comfortable. The little bot stepped in close to Soundwave as they waltzed about the greenhouse, "Do you know you're the first bot I've ever danced with?" He'd ask Soundwave. He couldn't keep his optics off that handsome face.

Soundwave shook his helm, he hadn't known that.

As the music would end, so did their dance.

Soundwave leaned down and kissed Venture's forehelm which caused Stormrunner to smile at the sweetness.

Soaking in the sweetness of the little moment, Venture felt his spark give a little happy leap. Curiosity getting the better of him, Venture asked, "Your so nimble on your foot peds Sound, when did you learn to dance?"

Soundwave answered, "Recently." 

Stormrunner just shook his helm and smiled. Until Soundwave came over and leaned down to kiss the jet......... Stormrunner wasn't expecting that bold of a move but scrap it all.

Venture could see how happy Stormrunner was with Soundwave being around the both of them, and when Soundwave kissed Stormrunner, he blushed because for some reason the sight excited him. "Soundwave has a great idea for us. I'd tell you though it's his idea."

It couldn't have been because Stormrunner put naughty thoughts into Venture's processors........ 

Soundwave put his visor back on and ran the idea across the visor. Stormrunner nodded and answered, "Seems legit? Only one question is the American government going to allow it? You may have to talk to agent Fowler about that."

Crossing his arms, Venture softly huffed, "Why does the American Government have to know? We are not doing anything illegal according to their rules. It's simple farming, just its produce will benefit us?”

Stormrunner answered, "We would be buying land in their country and effectively moving to this world permanently...... we might want permission first, so they don't decide to make our crops explode to get rid of us?"

Letting his arms fall, Venture mused softly, "You do make a good point though. Getting permission for a relocation and permanent residence helps in keeping our crop safe from tampering. How do you feel about leaving Alaska?"

Giggling softly, Venture teased playfully, " Does that mean we'll have to acquire citizenship and jobs too?"

Stormrunner joked back, "The CIA will want to hire Soundwave in a heartbeat, and the air force would want me... You can be the stay at home Carrier."

Then he honestly answered, "It'll be a glitch and a half to recreate the wash racks but I don't mind it."

Venture wanted to laugh at the joke, however, he frowned at Stormrunner. A stay at home carrier was  _ not _ what he imagined, Venture couldn't stop himself from grumbling,  "Fixing the wash rack won't be the only glitch and a half you'll have to worry about if you call me a stay at home carrier again. A trine means we all split the duties of raising the mechling."

Shaking his helm at his grumpy sparkmate, Stormrunner soothed, "Any mechling we have will no doubt have Soundwave wrapped around their little digits." 

Finding joy in the thought of being welcomed into a mechling’s functioning, Soundwave nodded and projected a smiley face.

Sighing softly at Soundwave, Venture questioned,  "You're probably right about that. So when are we moving?”

Soundwave projected on his visor [Human: Aid required. Auction in three weeks.] 

As his back struts twinged angrily Stormrunner gave a soft groan before saying, "I think I might actually enjoy a warmer climate..... maybe my back struts will stop aching?"

Moving to Stormrunner’s side, Venture answered, "I'm sure Raf will agree to it. I'll get in contact with him about it. I'll have to invite Knockout and Breakdown over with Dunedrift and show her the greenhouse." The little caddy gently rubbed Stormrunner’s back as he spoke, "Humans use a combination of heat and cold treatments to handle their muscle aches. The change in climate is sure to help,"

Soundwave though lowered his helm before saying, "Soundwave at fault." Stormrunner reached for a potting shovel and tried to bounce it off Soundwave's helm. The spymaster jumped as he caught the flying tool.

Venture stared at the tool that had been airborne and happiness filled his spark as he realized that Soundwave had caught it before the tool could do any damage.

Then mood swing....... Stormrunner's red eyes darkened and he growled out aggressively, "If you keep trying to take the blame I swear! I will maglock your aft to the berth and use you as a plaything until Venture and I are finished with you!" 

Soundwave's posture screamed shock..... he wasn't sure if the threat was real or not! Part of him almost wanted it to be true.

Frowning at the outburst, Venture gently tapped Stormrunner’s shoulder and soothed, "Calm down, he's gonna keep saying it for a little while until it sinks in. Besides, we don't have a magnet strong enough to keep Sound pinned to the berth. Also, would you like to have Megatron show up looking for his trusted bot? I'd rather not." The little caddy went back to rubbing his big lover’s back struts.

Suddenly, Stormrunner just started laughing and then he gasped out, "Oh... Primus.... c-can you.. imagine h-h-his face! Walking in... on h-h-his most trusted subordinate..... and the carrier... of h-h-his heirs... fragging!" 

Soundwave actually snickered at that before playing a short clip of Megatron's voice, "You will not covet what is mine, or I will rip your spark from your chassis." Then he stated, "Soundwave not afraid."

Even though he was more embarrassed and turned on by the idea, Venture lightly chuckled anyway. Smiling at their foolishness, Venture complimented the two, "You two are so brave...or foolish. I can't decide which one it is, though I wish I had more of it."

Soundwave tilted his helm at Venture and then Stormrunner muttered, "Too bad I'm too fat to do such acrobatics right now...."

Venture soothed, "You'll be back to normal in no time once the mechlings have arrived. Then you'll just have to wait for mine." Then he answered the helm tilt by explaining,  "I'm not a fighter, Sound. You know that. I barely made it away from Boneblade after rescuing Dunedrift."

Soundwave soothed, "Soundwave can teach Venture. If Venture wishes." He then rumbled out, "Stormrunner cute, sparked up." 

Stormrunner blushed and grumbled,  "Smooth talker..."

Chuckling at his two lovable dorks, Venture answered, "I'd like that Soundwave. I won't always have you or Storm around. I need some way to protect myself."

Stormrunner just smiled and then Soundwave played an old clip, "It is the Protector's place in the trine to see to the protection of the trine be it by fighting for them or providing the proper training so that their trinemates can stand their ground in battle. Training is often the choice of protectors of combat or wartime trines."

Venture nodded though argued lightly, "Do we have to follow the old rules for a trine to a T? If this happens then we're all in this together, as equals."

Stormrunner chuckled and teased, "Soundwave is ignoring the 'rules' the clip he played is from the golden age... Most protectors don't like their trinemates getting involved with fighting, nowadays." 

Soundwave seemed to pout for a moment before he stated, "Most trines three flyers. Grounders prefer equality. Soundwave look forward to watching mechlings."

A blue hue painted his faceplates as Venture smiled softly. Venture wasn’t sure how he managed to find two understanding fliers that are willing to work with him as much as he's willing to work with them, but he was grateful for it. He joked lightly, "Three mechlings and three bots. At least it's even for the moment."

Stormrunner joked darkly, "For how long... He clearly likes me fat as a... what do the humans call it... a butterball?"

Venture chucked and answer, "Yes my love that's right."

Soundwave tried to look innocent but his posture screamed smirking...

Fixing that smirking posture a mild glare, Venture huffed, "At least until they're able to walk on their own. I do not want either myself or Storm swelled with mechling every two human years."

Soundwave soothed, "Statement: Constant carrying unhealthy. Avoid damage best plan. Wait ten years between?"

Laughing softly, Stormrunner stated, "I could live with that.... would prefer twenty but I could live with ten."

Venture joked with a chuckle, "What's next? Ten years in between and one at a time between the two of us Carriers?" On a side note though, he really was happy to know Soundwave was looking after his health. Soundwave really wants to put his all into this....it touched his spark.

Soundwave answered softly, "Plan good. Less stress on both." He honestly wanted what was best for them.

Venture went to answer Soundwave although his big jet pulled him into a hug and cuddle. Nuzzling the big jet in return, Venture teased, "If that's how it goes then that's how it goes. I know Storm is quite...handsy when he's not carrying. I've not slept with you though, Soundwave."

Soundwave chuckled before saying, "Flyers: high interface drive. Soundwave: respect Venture's boundaries. Would like more but behaving."

Stormrunner was wondering when Soundwave would 'voice' his desire and was kind of shocked the leaner mech had actually spoken it.

Venture raised an optics ridge.

Soundwave was wanting a tumble in the berth with him? Even in this condition? Sure Venture wasn't as round as Stormrunner, but it was obvious he was carrying.

Venture answered, "You've been very behaved, I appreciate that. Then again it has been some time since we've been doing this three-person dance..." Letting the statement drift away, Venture silently tempted the big flyer.

Come on big boy, make the move. Either now or next time, Stormrunner or not.

Soundwave quirked his helm before stepping up to the two. He removed his visor and placed it in a safe spot before he reached out to stroke his digit tips over Venture's arm then down the smaller mech's back..... then over that cute little aft. His other servo stroked over Stormrunner's chassis and the jet smirked at the other flyer..... 

Oh, this might be a lot of fun.

Venture's engine rumbled softly at the touch to his arms, then back and finally a big servo on his aft. The little caddy stepped closer to Soundwave looking up at that handsome face, he purred out, "We should probably do this in the berth."

Smiling, Soundwave lifted Venture up in the crook of an elbow which drew a squeak of surprise from the dainty mech while he helped Stormrunner stand. 

Venture’s optics widened almost comically as Soundwave hooked his free arm under Stormrunner's aft and lifted the jet as well. It was a shocking display of strength at least to Venture.

Stormrunner's engines gave an interested rev before he teased, "Being a knight in shining armor now?" 

A deep rumble escaped Soundwave’s engine as he easily carried them to the berth. He laid Stormrunner down gently before setting Venture down on the berth as well.....

Then he asked, "Venture's desires?"

Blushing brightly, Venture shifted to kneel at the edge of the berth in front of Soundwave. Reaching out to touch Soundwave’s chassis, Venture answered with a boldness that shocked himself, "My desires? You."

Blushing even more, Venture looked to Stormrunner and jibed, "Sorry love, I would just like to know our third’s interfacing abilities individually before the both of you leave me in a puddle on the berth."

Lazerbeak disengaged and found a spot to watch. 

Soundwave extended his prehensile cables..... the Vehicons called them his tentacles. He explored Venture's frame with his servos and his cables. One focused on the seams of Venture's modesty plates. The tiny feelers tickling at the sensitive mostly hidden sensor nodes.

Stormrunner just shifted his modesty plates out of the way and he smirked Soundwave. He could wait but damn seeing those cables wrapping around Venture and teasing him was hot.

Whimpering softly as Soundwave gently captured his lips in a slow kiss, Venture arched against the cables as Soundwave nibbled on his lower lip and explored their kiss slowly. Then those tentacles teased along his modesty plating found a sensitive spot, making Venture shiver as his modesty plating slid open. 

Soundwave smirked inwardly as he moved his cables to allow the sensitive feelers more exploration. 

Wrapping his arms around Soundwave’s neck, Venture moaned loudly into the kiss as his cooling fans roared to life. 

Then Venture found out how much control Soundwave had of those tentacles. The feelers stroking and teasing Venture's valve. One of his servos dipped down to stroke Venture's spike before asking, "Stormrunner: dripping. Should?" His free tentacle came up as if asking permission to touch Venture's sparkmate.

Venture gave a small gasp as those dextrous cables stroked and teased the entrance of his valve. Shivering as his spike was gripped, Venture couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Soundwave’s servo. He gave the questioning cable a nod in approval.

Stormrunner shifted his legs and moaned softly when the tentacle stroked over his valve. 

Soundwave kept teasing Venture.... getting him close to overload then easing off just a little.......

Shifting and moaning, Venture tried to twitch his hips as those tendrils brought him close to overload and then brought him back down. Only to bring him back up on a high wave. Clawing lightly at Soundwave’s chassis, Venture whimpered out a pleading, "Oh Primus please Sound..."

Either let him overload or move on!

A few more strokes and Soundwave finally hit all the right nodes............ all at once!

Stormrunner with his larger valve moaned as the feelers worked him over and then he shifted his legs causing the tentacle to actually slide inside. He gasped and shuddered with his own overload. Soundwave noted that Stormrunner's valve was very sensitive.

Venture whimpered as he bucked into Soundwave's touch and cried out as the stimulation sent him straight in overload before he could even process what was happening. The moan from Stormrunner made it all the hotter for Venture. He shuddered as he moaned out, "Mmm, extremely talented with servo and cable."

Soundwave smiled and kissed Venture before asking, "Inquiry: Soundwave have permission?" He wanted to spike his little grounder, but he would withdraw if Venture was sated enough...... he wouldn't be happy about it but he'd do it.

Stormrunner grabbed the cable to keep it right where it was..... scrap it all! It felt good right where it was.

Lifting his helm to nibble on Soundwave’s lower lip plate, Venture purred out, "Yes, please. Don't stop now, Soundwave. I'm sure I can keep up with you."

Smiling softly, Soundwave mech-handled Venture into position before he settled in.   


Venture blushed as he was lifted up by the aft and laid on his back in the berth. 

Moving his cable out of the way, Soundwave slowly slid his spike home into that soaking wet valve. He rumbled his engine in enjoyment before he started to move. 

With the big flyer atop him, Venture felt Soundwave’s spike slide into so easily it almost embarrassed the little caddy. However, Venture felt the pleasure and lust that flooded the sparkbond from Stormrunner.

Stormrunner was good but Soundwave.......... was better. He seemed to pick up the perfect rhythm and angle in mere sparkbeats.

Within a couple thrusts, Venture felt another overload coming. The big bot knew every spot, where to press and stroke over with every thrust. The little caddy wrapped his arms and legs around Soundwave’s frame and arched up against the bigger mech as he screamed out in overload. Oh, Primus yes!!!

Soundwave smirked and kept going. He wasn't quite ready overload yet, he was going to turn Venture into a well interfaced and happy 'puddle' before he let himself go.

Stormrunner was surprised when a second overload snuck up on him. He might have almost cried out as his valve clenched down on that talented cable.

Venture held on as Soundwave kept going. By the time Soundwave overloaded the smaller caddy had gotten three more out.

Their frames were covered in fluids. 

Panting softly as his frame went slack, Venture was definitely sure he was a puddle of goo on the berth.

Smirking past his own panting, Soundwave noted that Stormrunner was sated as well where he lay quietly on the berth. Pulling out slowly, Soundwave shifted so Venture was safe between him and Stormrunner. Soundwave settled in with his back to the open room. 

Anything that wanted to hurt the mechs he moved to hold would have to go through him. Soundwave nuzzled Venture's audio fin and rumbled his engines happily.

Feeling safe and loved between the two flyers, Venture’s engine purred loudly in his post overload high. Venture joked sleepily, "Upon evaluation, I believe Soundwave has superior abilities in the berth. Thus I suggest we keep him."

Chuckling softly, Stormrunner snuggled close. Hell, Stormrunner was so content at that moment he didn't chase Cog off when the lioness crawled up to rest along his side placing protective paws on the jet's belly.

Soundwave soothed, "Suggestion: Recharge. Soundwave: yours. Always."

Lowering his helm, Venture sighed out, "I wish you could stay tonight. I want you to stay."A sad look filled his optics and Venture mumbled, "I know you can't though.....Stupid Megatron"

Soundwave kissed Venture softly before saying, "War: Will end...."

Stopping just long enough to use the wash racks, Soundwave made sure there was no evidence of their tryst before he headed back to the ship......

Reporting to the bridge, Soundwave settled in to watch over communications. Watching the screens, Soundwave mentally jumped when a strange signature appeared and then disappeared................................ 

Soundwave didn't know what that was but he knew it was no Autobot or Decepticon. 

Further observation required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it be.... sorry for the wait.


	29. New Lives

It was easy to settle into a pattern. Soundwave could create ground bridges no matter where he was so spending his off time off the warship was easy. Raf's Mother agreed to be their helper and was grateful for the money. Soundwave purchased the plantation and spent many an hour building the defenses. 

Stormrunner slowly started letting Cog snuggle his belly as his carrying forced him to slow down more and more.

And everytime Venture laid eyes upon his big jet and Cog, it warmed his spark. 

Bulkhead nearly died.... thanks to ToxEn and Hardshell shooting him in the back. However the big construction bot was recovering, a bit slower than he wanted to but he was recovering.

Even Optimus helped Venture with creating his energon orchards and vineyards....... Paradox started helping experiment with other plants also with gene splicing to scale the crops up quickly. Corn worked wonderfully as did grains, but leafy veggies like lettuce failed horribly.

Optimus kept trying to negotiate with Megatron but the Warlord refused to budge. Refusing to surrender as he called it no matter what argument Optimus tried.

Boneblade had attacked the Autobots several times but not once had he tried to kill..... and he stayed away from the plantation.

Feeling exhausted all the time, Stormrunner was ready for the twins to emerge already even if he wasn’t due for another month.

Even though so much had happen in the last human year, Venture couldn’t help the feeling that time had just flown by. The plantation flourished and with the strides Paradox made in supersizing their crops they didn’t have to rely on the growth formula nearly as much.

Rubbing his servos over his own distended abdominal plates when the bitling shifted, Venture soothed his bitling, “Don’t worry, Father will be home soon and you can hear his rumbles again.” Smiling softly, Venture could admit that Soundwave was as much a part of him as Stormrunner was. 

Just one more month and Stormrunner’s two little mechlings would be in their arms and then in another year? 

Meanwhile, Soundwave was so focused on his terminal trying to get a lock on those strange signals he kept catching that he actually jumped when Megatron returned to the warship enraged! 

The warlord wasn't just pink..... or even just hot pink! 

No!

Megatron was full on optic burning drag queen hot pink! He was PISSED!

Soundwave managed to get off shift and home before he 'died' of laughter. Primus above he couldn't stop laughing, it was priceless.

Stormrunner came to ask, "What is so funny?" Soundwave projected the image of Megatron's new paint job and Stormrunner joined in in laughing.

Hearing the laughter, Venture came to see what was so funny and when he saw the image his own laughter joined that of his sparkmates. Between the laughs, Venture gasped out, "That's definitely the work of Paradox." As his laughter finally died away, Venture pulled Soundwave down to his level and purred his engine as his mate removed the visor. A soft brush of lip plates and a gently whispered, “Welcome home.”

Smiling down at his smaller mate, Soundwave stroked his servo over Venture's belly. He felt the soft flutters of the bitling under his servo.

However when Soundwave turned to greet him, Stormrunner felt a pain lance through him and gasped as his knees gave out from under his frame. Grasping his middle, Stormrunner leaned into Soundwave as the other flyer quickly moved to hold him. Looking up into concerned indigo optics and panicked gold optics, Stormrunner bit out past the next pain, "Frag it all! I think they're emerging."

Helping Stormrunner to his peds, Venture wobbled under the weight and tried to be calm as he stated, "Soundwave, I’ll get a hold of Ratchet and Knockout. They're both medical officers. You get Storm into berth, quickly."

Ratchet would have come but it seemed Knockout's twins decided today was a good day as well..... 

So Paradox arrived to help instead. He was almost a blur as he darted around helping. Soundwave offered a servo for Stormrunner to hang onto.

It seemed to take forever but in all honesty it was only eight hours before the first twin was handed over to Venture as Paradox ordered, "Wrap in warming sheet after cleaning! Must help with the second one, yes yes!" 

Nodding as he resettled the fussing mechling in his arms, Venture quickly and gently cleaned off little Stardancer then wrapped her in the warm sheet. As she quieted down, Venture stared in wonder at his baby girl in his arms.

Paradox explained, “Mechlings develop fast, yes yes. Within year, start binary talking and may be walking or crawling within six months.”

Venture nodded and made a mental note of it so he could tell Stormrunner when the jet wasn't distracted. 

Another four hours, and the second twin emerged. One little femme and one little tertiary mech. 

Seeing the second twin in Paradox's servos, Venture gently passed Stardancer to Soundwave as he reached out to help with Depthcharge. Cleaning the mechling off gently, Venture wrapped him in a warming sheet.

Even though his mates already knew his decision,  Stormrunner stated, "Stardancer and Depthcharge." As his Sire finished the last scan, Stormrunner reached out and Soundwave deposited the elder twin into the tired jet's arms.

Venture then gently settled the second twin into Soundwave’s now empty arms. He wanted Soundwave to have some time with the mechlings before he was demanded back at the warship.

Sure enough not even ten minutes after Depthcharge was settled into his arms, Soundwave flinched as Megatron's voice demanded his presence on the command deck over coms. He wanted to be here with /HIS/ mechlings!

Soundwave settled Depthcharge in Stormrunner's free arm so the jet could extend the feeding lines for the twins before he gave both of his mates soft kisses. The war still called.

Another shift on the warship......... and another blip of that strange signature. What was it?!

The war ground to a complete halt when Soundwave decoded the last entry of the Iacon database to find that the last Omega key was inside Smokescreen. He pinged the information to Optimus while Megatron wasn't watching.

A little use of the phase shifter and Knockout had the key out of the young racer..... but with only three found and the fourth missing no one was going to be able to use the omega lock to restore Cybertron.............

Three months into the now stalemated war, Blitzkrieg had the triplets. All three were two wheelers like their Sire and within days became handfuls. 

It seemed the family was growing so quickly. Stormrunner was now a big brother and the twins would grow up with their triplet uncles. Wonderful as if they didn’t get into enough mischief on their own.

And so the war turned cold..........

While the civil war had frozen over, the trine discovered just how much the twins had inherited from their creators. Combining Stormrunner’s creativity and all of Megatron’s willpower apparently was not a good idea if one wanted well behaved sparklings.

Depthcharge discovered how to use his peds within five months and Stardancer needed all of a week of studying her twin before she two managed the feat.

They also started squeaking binary before Paradox expected and at eight months they were able to speak rudimentary sentences in binary.

As Venture’s plates shifted to accommodate the bitling that grew inside him, Venture noticed the twins seemed to linger with him more and more. Even though Ratchet didn’t insist on berth rest, Venture found himself reduced to easy work around the plantation if for no other reason then just not having as much energy as he did the month before.

The twins were now a few weeks past a year old and Stardancer had wandered off amongst the trees of the orchard in search of Carrier.

However, Depthcharge lingered around Venture’s peds helping with any apples that fell to the ground while Venture picked the low hanging apples.

Then suddenly pain tore through Venture's middle and a warning flashed across his HUD {Emergence Protocols. Initiated.}

Panicked by Venture’s sudden crash to a knee, Depthcharge squeaked out in binary //Momma  hurt? CARRIER! HELP! CARRIER! CARRIER!// 

Stormrunner was there in a sparkbeat and rumbled his engines to soothe Depthcharge as Stardancer squeaked out //What wrong?! Smell Energon! MOMMA!//

Groaning, Venture attempted to sooth the mechlings, "Momma is fine. It's just time for Momma to have another mechling." 

Getting to his peds with help from Stormrunner’s gentle servos, Venture bit out past the pain, “Storm. I think little Aurora is on her way." Leaning against Stormrunner for support, Venture made his way back to the house.

Sadly, Soundwave was in the middle of his shift but his worry and love echoed loudly through their bond. He was there in spark....

Paradox and Ratchet came quickly when Stormrunner commed them. 

Primus! Venture now understood why human females got drugged up for this!! This had to be some of the most pain he felt.

For as eager Aurora may have been to get the show started, she decided she wasn't quite ready to come out. 

For twelve hours.... 

As soon as his shift ended, Soundwave groundbridged home and rushed to Venture's side. His visor still firmly on his face plates but he offered his servo to his smaller sparkmate . 

Gripping the offered servo, Venture looked at both Stormrunner and Soundwave. Their servos gripped SUPER tight as yet another pain ripped through Venture’s frame.

Then as if she could sense Father, Aurora finally gave her carrier a break and shifted again. She was born within an hour of Soundwave getting there for Venture.

Soundwave was immediately wrapped around Aurora's littlest digits as soon as she settled into his arms.  She was a four wheeler but she had glider winglets..... 

Paradox hummed out, "A flight capable grounder. Don't see those very often. You all be good. yes yes?"

Venture smiled with love as he looked at Soundwave and Aurora together. He might not see the look of love behind that visor at the moment, but he could feel it. Turning his gaze to Paradox, Venture joked weakly, "Berth rest for me. No work on the plantation till you give the word, yes yes?"

Paradox answered, "Naw, You good.... You'll be sore for a good month but safe to return to work." 

With their work finished for the time being, Ratchet left with Paradox right on his heel struts as the two went back to discussing possible improvements to the groundbridge.

Taking off his visor as he shifted the chair closer to Venture, Soundwave shifted Aurora gently in his arms as she squealed in delight trying to grab for the visor. Wanna play with! 

Chuckling softly, Soundwave put his visor far from grasping servos but offered up his own servo to distract the mechling. 

Sneaking in when the medics left, the twins peeked up at the form in Father’s arms.

Lifting the twins up into his lap as he sat down on the edge of the berth, Stormrunner smiled as the twins peeked at their sibling in curiosity and then as one squeaked out in binary, //Pretty! We protect! Love! Love!//

Sitting up with a groan, Venture knew he was going to be sore for some time. It wasn't just Paradox saying it, he felt it. Smiling brightly at the twins, Venture complimented, "You'll be a great big brother and big sister to Aurora."

While Venture didn’t want to impose on Soundwave, he was fairly certain the little mechling was hungry.

Also momma daughter time, now now!

Soundwave handed Aurora over without a fuss from him..... but oh was she not happy! 

But then her tanks grumbled.....

Okay food first, Father's servo second.

The twins would squeak in fuss as Stormrunner took them to their playpen but they quickly became distracted by the toys.

Chuckling softly at the silly fussing, Venture soothed, "Relax Aurora, you'll get Father back once you’re full." Extending a feeding line for Aurora, Venture held her gently in his arms as she latched on to nurse. She was absolutely beautiful. Just like her siblings.

Soundwave snuggled in next to Venture to watch Aurora nurse happily on the feeding line. 

For six months, Soundwave’s world was as close to perfect as it could be with the war still lingering like a mecha-mammal that refused to offline.

Soundwave got called in for a double shift by Megatron.... The warlord had become aware of the strange signals that kept popping up now and again. Megatron wanted answers.

Finally at the end of his options, Optimus called and requested, “Venture may I bother you for some of your time. I need some assistance with negotiating with a crew of 'rogue' Autobots. Their leader might be more open if you were there to fill in the gaps of my understanding.”

Venture answered, “I’ll groundbridge over as soon as the mechlings are settled.”

Stepping into the room, Stormrunner soothed, “Soundwave just left, Megadork has a fire under him about something. I'll stay and watch the mechlings.” Then he joked, “At least we know my feeding tanks are more than large enough to feed all three if you're gone for more than a few hours.”

Chuckling at Stormrunner’s joke, Venture gave the big jet a kiss before he purred out, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Then he left for the Autobot base.

Meanwhile, Soundwave caught a transmission but it was garbled and not in any language he knew...............

Running it through the database, Soundwave had to know what it was damn it all!

As soon as Soundwave was distracted, Megatron disappeared from the command deck. 

Walking through the groundbridge with Optimus Venture spotted the dune buggy that seemed in charge. A sports car and a formula racer flanked the leader while another mech was off in a corner rocking out to softly playing music.

Optimus introduced, “Venture I would like you to meet Beachcomber. The two behind him are Hotrod and Blurr. Blastor is the one off in the corner.”

Smiling, Venture offered a servo and stated, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Shaking the offered servo, Beachcomber answered, “Likewise m’mech.” Then he turned to Optimus and stated, “I’ve told you Optimus. I need the numbers.” Then he demanded, "How do we know you have enough energon to feed the extra mouths? And if it's being done without harming the local flora and fauna?!" 

Hot Rod and Blur shared an optics roll behind their leader.....

Realizing why Optimus needed him, Venture smiled and answered as his servos moved with the flow of his words, "Please Beachcomber, relax. My designation is Venture and I'm a science officer for the Autobots. I can assure you that the process that my partners and I came up with is perfectly safe for the Flora and fauna here on planet Earth. If it would settle your curiosity and nerves I would happily give you a tour of my plantation."

Beachcomber was taken aback by the offer but he answered, “That would be groovy. Better to see with my own optics than just looking at the numbers.”

A sudden surge of bolt rattling dread from Stormrunner caused the color to drain from Venture’s faceplates and cut off his words.

Hotrod shifted forward and asked in concern, “Are you alright, Venture?”

Something bad was happening at the Plantation. Clutching at his spark, Venture gasped out more to himself than anybot in particular, "Storm....the kids...."

Then Stormrunner's part of the bond went quiet...... like it had when the flyer was trapped behind the heavy shielding of the Nemesis.

All that kept Venture from flying into a blind panic was that he could still sense Stormrunner was still alive.  Venture fought the fear and forced himself to calm down so he could think. He needed a plan. Not a Stormrunner type of plan but a real one.

Then Megatron commed Venture, "How is my little scientist doing today? I have a little gamble for you if your interested."

Holding up a servo, Venture indicated that he just needed a moment. Stepping away from the group, Venture answered the com with a shaken voice, "I don't have much of a choice but to take it, do I?"

Megatron answered, "You always have a choice, Venture. You may just not like the other option. I've taken three beings of great value to you.............. you have seventy two hours to find and destroy Boneblade. Or they become mine forever."

Spark dropping in his chassis, Venture tried to hold in his panic.

Who did he take? The children? Oh Primus please don't tell him he took the children.

Venture growled out, "Don't suppose you'll give me a nudge in the right direction will you?"

Megatron countered, "And spoil the fun?" Then the com line went dead. 

Looking back to the Autobots, Venture decided against getting them involved. This wasn't their fight. It was his. He instead pulled up a path to the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up folks, I'm taking on a lot this year. I am going to try to post more regularly but there is a lot on the plate.


	30. Another Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two chapters that overlap a lot..... I split it up in hopes of making it easier to read

Stormrunner was feeding Aurora when suddenly the ground bridge came to life. Stardancer climbed up on her carrier's shoulder with a happy squeak. He went to see why Soundwave was home early. 

However, Stormrunner felt his spark freeze as the light of the room glinted off silver plating as  Megatron step through! He tried to flee but the Warlord snatched him up like he didn't weigh a thing. 

Rushing to her carrier’s defense, Stardancer squeaked out as she beat her little fists on a silver shin,  //Who you?! UNHAND CARRIER NOW!// 

Scooping up the mechling with ease, Megatron smirked, "I'm your Sire little femme." 

Pouting, Stardancer snapped, //STARDANCER IS STARDANCER!// 

As Stardancer wiggled free to join her in Dada’s arms, Aurora curled tightly to Dada's chassis and made no noise hoping to be ignored.

Megatron took the trio to a secondary base that only he knew of. Learning how set it up had been a bit of a challenge but nothing he couldn't manage. He actually relinquished his grip on Stormrunner’s arm once the groundbridge was gone.

Coming along quietly, Stormrunner felt rage bubble inside his spark but he knew he couldn't fight back not with the mechlings needing him. 

Leading the way to the room he had built for his mechling and their carrier, Megatron figured he would try to be less of a fragged up glitch and tried to start a conversation by asking, "So the one in your arms is that the one you sired on the little data-mech?" 

Shifting Aurora in his arms as if to protect her from the warlord, Stormrunner bared his denta and snarled, "Keep you slimey optics off my mechlings! She's none of your concern!" 

Of course, the jet had to open his intake!

Angered by the disrespect, Megatron spun on the younger jet and fought the urge to grab Stormrunner by the throat to prove his dominance. Instead, the warlord grabbed the jet by the jaw almost gently as if he was simply handling an unruly lover. Then Megatron answered, "We'll play a little game shall we? If your sparkmate can do something I'll let him have you three back without a fight............"

Realizing he didn’t have much of a choice, Stormrunner felt his spark clench in fear and asked softly, "And if he can't?" 

Smirking, Megatron rumbled, "You bind your spark to me............... and you will be mine. For all eternity." Leaning in, Megatron brushed a kiss against Stormrunner’s audio fins before leaving the carrier of his heir to settle in.   


Staring after Megatron as the warlord left, Stormrunner saw that he was in a room that was clearly meant to be a nursery.  He wanted to find fault in it! His optics searched for a flaw but he couldn’t find anything. Not even the fact there was only one crib could be a flaw given it was more than large enough to hold both of his femmes.

The glitch had made it big enough the femmes could share it with their brother and still have plenty of room.

Sinking to his knees, Stormrunner fought back the fear and the tears. He didn’t let what Megatron did break him before, and he wasn’t going to crack now! His femmes needed him to be strong and to fight for them. This fight wasn’t over not by a long shot! One way or another, he would get his mechlings to freedom.

Stardancer chirped, //Carrier? Wat wrong? Carrier shake…..//

Looking at those wide innocent red optics, Stormrunner couldn’t admit to the fear. It would scare his mechling even more and he hummed softly in hopes of distracting the femmes.

Squealing in delight, Stardancer squeaked, //Sing! Sing! Carrier sing!//

Chuckling at his daughter’s joy, Stormrunner sang “Siuil a Run” as best he could. He knew he was most likely butchering the pronunciation on the Gaelic parts but his femmes loved it anyways.

Once her fears were settled, Stardancer climbed down and explored the new place. She pouted when the door wouldn’t open for her.

Settling in the rocking chair once he put Aurora down for some tummy time, Stormrunner let himself relax a breath. His femmes weren’t in danger and logically he was safe as long as Megatron left him with the femmes. Even the Decepticon Warlord wouldn’t take him in front of the mechlings?

Meanwhile, Megatron made a call to Venture. The warlord purred into the com channel, "How is my little scientist doing today? I have a little gamble for you if your interested."

Venture’s voice was weak and frightened as he answered, "I don't have much of a choice but to take it, do I?"

Smirking, Megatron tried to be charming and playful as he answered, "You always have a choice, Venture. You may just not like the other option. I've taken three beings of great value to you.............. you have seventy two hours to find and destroy Boneblade. Or they become mine forever."

Megatron could practically feel the anger over the com channel as the caddy growled at him, "Don't suppose you'll give me a nudge in the right direction will you?"   


Playfully, Megatron countered, "And spoil the fun?" Then he disconnected the com line. Smiling mostly to himself, Megatron thought that had gone rather well. It’s not like he lost anything no matter how the bet went. 

On one servo, Venture would fail and he would claim the carrier of his heir as his sparkmate.

If by some miracle Venture succeeded, Megatron would be free of a troublesome burden that he should have offlined eons ago.

Realizing it was near ration time, Megatron grabbed two cubes of energon. Walking to the nursery, Megatron felt his spark dance inside his chassis. This was a chance to mend what he had done. Nodding to himself, Megatron firmly told himself in the confines of his processor that he was no untried youngling and he would not screw this up.

Opening the door, Megatron stepped into the room with what he hoped was a charming smirk and then he spotted Stardancer rummaging through the crate of toys he had made for her. 

A true smile came to his faceplates but then Megatron also noticed the way the way Stormrunner tensed when the jet spotted him. Maybe this being charming thing wasn’t going to be as easy as he had hoped. Perhaps he had lost his touch since his tour in the Gladiatorial ring?

Fishing out a little toy cannon, Stardancer squeaked, // Carrier! Lookie wat Star found! // Unaware of who had joined them in the room, she started to toddle back to her Carrier with her prize.

Megatron set the cubes of energon to the side as he decided to scoop up his creation. If nothing else perhaps he could convince the mechling he was the gentle Sire the little femme wanted in her functioning, more than Venture.

Seeing Megatron moving, Stormrunner felt his spark clench in fear as the Warlord scooped up Stardancer. He resisted the urge to snatch his daughter from the other mech’s arms.

Cradling the mechling gently against his chassis, Megatron asked, “What treasure have you discovered, my little warrior?” He was not expecting to get smacked over the helm by his own creation. However it didn’t anger him, instead Megatron laughed as his spark filled with pride at his creation’s spunk.

Frowning, Stardancer cocked back for another swing only to pause when the mech holding her said, “Do it again and no energon candy.” 

Blinking, Stardancer asked, //Can-dy? Wat zat?!//

Taking the cannon from Stardancer, Megatron offered the mechling a small chunk of hardened and sweetened energon. He smirked when Stardancer took the candy and started to nibble.

Glaring, Stormrunner felt the urge to wrap his servos around Megatron’s neck and strangle the larger mech! How dare he bribe Stardancer with candy?! Where did the Warlord even get it?!

Deciding the treat was good enough to allow glitch helm to escape this time, Stardancer studied the big mech for moment. She wasn’t blind, Carrier was scared. Scared of this mech. So Stardancer on principle didn’t like him.

Suddenly Aurora whimpered in hunger, Stormrunner felt  his faceplates warm with embarrassment when Megatron’s optics turned his direction. Shifting his plates to allow Aurora access to his feeding lines, Stormrunner forced himself to ignore the Warlord’s gaze.

Watching the smaller mechling nurse, Megatron saw how Stormrunner relaxed. His own tension melted away at the sight of the younger jet melting into the comfort of interacting with Aurora.

Wiggling free, Stardancer decided she was hungry and she made her way over to her carrier. She whimpered as she reached up.

Lifting Stardancer easily, Stormrunner helped his mechling settle in so she could nurse without disturbing her younger sister. Humming softly as he watched their optics slowly drift shut, Stormrunner looked up when he heard ped steps coming his way. He noticed Megatron’s usual tension was gone.

Megatron reached out and gently stroked Stardancer’s helm. The simpleness of the mechling’s contentedness called to the Warlord. He had never thought he would feel so empty when he started this game. Yes, Megatron had wanted the young jet and his creation to belong to him but how had this feeling crept into his spark.

Guilt.

Suddenly, Stormrunner realized what was causing Megatron to relax. The Warlord was reflecting his tension. To any carrier the act of feeding mechlings was soothing and Stormrunner had relaxed out of habit.

Looking at the relaxed and shocked younger jet, Megatron wished with all his spark for a moment that this moment never faded. Then he accidently shattered it by reaching for Stormrunner.

Recoiling from the servo that moved towards him, Stormrunner felt his frame start to shudder and quake in fear. No matter how he had told himself that he didn’t fear Megatron, the truth was he was terrified of what Megatron might do to him. Offlining would be a cold comfort compared to what Megatron had done to him.

Seeing the fear in those once unconquerable brash optics, Megatron felt disgusted with himself. To think that dark energon could have changed him so much that the rules he had lived his entire functioning had melted away. That he willingly took another against their will.

As much as it hurt to admit, Megatron knew Starscream was right. He had changed.

Seeing emotions he could barely name let alone believe flicker through Megatron’s red optics, Stormrunner watched as Megatron turned on a heel and stormed out of the room. He was even more shocked when the door didn’t slam nor did Megatron make any sound that was loud enough to disturb the two half recharging femmes in his arms.

Yawning, Stardancer released the feeding line and chirped out, //Carrier? Nap?//

Giving a soft rumble of his engines, Stormrunner soothed, “Yes my little Star, you can recharge. Nobot is going to hurt you or Aurora.” As his daughters both drifted off, Stormrunner moved and laid them both down in the soft crib that Megatron had provided for them. 

Glancing at the berth, Stormrunner decided not to risk it. If he recharged too deeply….. who knows what Megatron would do to him with such an advantage. Grabbing the rocking chair, Stormrunner moved it over to sit next to the crib. Sitting down, Stormrunner rocked slowly as he watched his daughters. 

At some point Stormrunner’s optics had drifted shut.

Drinking enough highgrade that he couldn’t really think straight, Megatron found himself walking into the room he had locked his creation and her carrier inside. Seeing the young jet in recharge in the rocking chair next to the crib, Megatron felt his engine rev and in his drunken state he moved to touch the planes of the younger jet’s faceplates.

Coming out of his state of semi-recharge, Stormrunner forced himself to stay calm when he spotted Megatron hovering over him. 

The Warlord knelt down and whispered out, “I’m sorry….. I’m so sorry…. I hurt you. I wanted your fire and strength….. I went too far…. I did something unforgivable. I can’t even forgive myself.” 

As Megatron’s helm came to rest in his lap, Stormrunner could smell the high grade on Megatron’s ex-vents and remembered a saying he had enjoyed when he went looking for the meaning of ‘In vinos vertis’ or ‘in wine, truth’. 

The French say "Ce que le sobre tient au cœur est sur la langue du buveur." which means "What the sober hold in their heart is on the drinker's tongue".

When the Warlord took a shaky intake, Stormrunner gently touched the helm in his lap and stroked the simple helm as he hummed softly. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to do it but something made him feel sorry for the Warlord. Maybe the fear was glitching out his systems?

Megatron whispered out, “I am so sorry.”

Stormrunner soothed, “You have had too much high grade. Go get some recharge. The femmes and I aren’t going anywhere tonight. You can tell me in the morning.”

Looking up, Megatron wondered if he had already fallen into recharge and this was just some flux meant to torment him for his sins. A tiniest taste of what it could have been like if he hadn’t given into the hold of dark energon.

Moving his servo back to the arm rest, Stormrunner stated, “Go get some recharge, Megatron.”

The Warlord slowly got to his peds again and left with his spark lodged in his throat. Primus below, this was a torture he never thought he’d face before. 

Once the door shut behind Megatron, Stormrunner closed his optics again to rest his systems but he left his scanner on high alert. Hopefully he could rest in peace. It wasn’t like he would be able to fully shut down into recharge.

Morning as always came early. Stormrunner groaned when he heard Aurora fussing for a feeding. As he fed Aurora, Stormrunner spotted the two cubes of energon and helped himself.

Then Megatron appeared, looking a little worse for wear.

Unable to resist, Stormrunner chuckled as Stardancer scrambled up into his lap for her breakfast as well and once the femmes were settled he asked, “Lose a fight with the high grade?”

The soft chuckling was as much a soothing balm on his spark as it was a blow to his pride. His processor drew up the fuzzy memories of a gentle servo on his helm and the jet’s earthy spice scent. Like the groove of trees he had once landed in to think, cinnamon if he remembered correctly.

Had it been reality and not a recharge flux?

Testing a theory, Stormrunner kept his shoulders as relaxed as he could and stated, “Mix some silicon and tungsten into your energon, it’ll help with the processor ache.”

Blinking, Megatron wondered what had he said last night while drunk to seemingly win over the jet. But it was easy to ignore the blow to his pride from being laughed at when the jet seemed almost at ease with him. The moment of softness on half hidden faceplates. Megatron asked softly, “Why do you hide your optics?”

Sighing as he glanced down at his little femmes, Stormrunner took a moment to center himself. He knew he was playing with fire, if he was too relaxed or welcoming this could spiral out of control. 

Aurora yawned as she let go of the feeding line and glanced around. She squeaked for Father but fell silent again when she saw only the other mech who made Caregiver shake.

Finally, Stormrunner answered, “Because my optics are strange, even more so after I lost my sight out of one.”   
  
Arching an optics ridge, Megatron asked, “Show me?”

Smirking, Stormrunner countered, “Only if you win your gamble with Venture.”   
  
Rumbling his engine, Megatron captured Stormrunner’s chin and purred out, “When I win the gamble I will enjoy taking my time and giving you another mechling to nurture.”   
  
Stormrunner jerked his chin free and answered, “If you win.”


	31. This is Why Gambling Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the other one!

At the plantation Depthcharge looked out from his hiding spot under the berth and whimpered softly..... He had gotten scared when Stardancer screamed for someone to unhand Carrier.... the voice that had answered was new which scared him more. So here he was hiding and whimpering for Caregiver or Carrier..... he'd even take Father right now..... as long as the silence stopped!    
Finding the mechling hiding under the berth, Cog came over and cuddled the scared mechling. She purred softly trying to soothe him.

Back at the Autobot base.

Processor whirling in panic, Venture took a deep invent and calmed himself...somewhat as he left the armory. Returning to the group, Venture forced a smile and quickly explained, "If you'll excuse me, something has come up at the plantation." Without another word the caddy quickly make his way out of the base and headed straight home as fast as possible.   
  
Screeching to a halt outside the plantation, Venture rushed inside as panic once again crept into his spark and called out, "Storm!? Star!? Depth!? Aurora!?" Not that he expected the last to answer him coherently if she was alone here.

Overturned pieces of furniture without split energon told a tale as loudly as any recording could. Megatron had managed to get in and snatch Stormrunner and at least two of the mechlings with little to no fight from Stormrunner..... 

Which meant the warlord must have caught Stormrunner in the middle of feeding Aurora, because the only reason Stormrunner wouldn't have gone for 'blood' is if he had the mechlings literally in his arms.

Hearing Venture’s voice, Depthcharge crawled out from under the berth and screamed in binary //CAREGIVER! CAREGIVER!!// Then the mechling was crying and screaming at the top of his little intake. The fear finally truly hitting him.   


Venture tuned in to Depthcharge and went racing for the little mechling. The caddy swooped his little mechling up into his arms and cried out softly. Smothering the mechling in loving kisses, Venture asked in rapid fire, "Oh thank Primus! My sweet little boy, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? Did you see who it was?"

Depthcharge cried and squeaked //Big silver! SCARED!// His little servos clutched at Venture's chassis... reaffirming that he was safe.

Hugging Depthcharge to his chassis, Venture soothed, "Your okay. Everything is going to be okay. Momma's got you." He needed to find Storm and the children. Gently bouncing the mechling, Venture continued to soothe, "We're gonna go visit some of mom's friends, okay? We're gonna go visit the Autobots for a little"  Scooping up a few toys, Venture considered calling Ratchet for a groundbridge since he couldn't turn into his alt form with Depth.

After some disturbing news from Optimus, Ratchet sent a groundbridge to the plantation.... worried half to offlining, not that he'd admit it. Optimus had received a message from Soundwave about Megatron going 'awol' as it were....... only to come back looking more smug than a cybertiger in the energon vats.

Cog weaved around Venture's peds her eyes locked on the mechling...... she wasn't letting Depthcharge out of her sight!

Looking down to Cog, Venture nodded and stated, "You come along as well. Keep Depth comforted."

Not needing a second offer when he spotted the groundbridge forming, Venture walked through quickly with Depthcharge and Cog. He stated firmly at the worried glance from the medic, "I'll explain when Depth is calm and distracted. I'll need to borrow some supplies from the armory though." 

For now though Venture wanted to get Depthcharge calmed and comfortable. Giving his child a loving pat on the backstruts, Venture twisted and kissed Depthcharge’s forehelm. 

However, Depthcharge was still too distraught to truly calm for Venture. His little optics darted about looking for his carrier’s bulk and protective electromagnetic field.

Cog bounded over and up onto the medical berth to watch everything better but Depthcharge reached out for one of the bigger mechs........

To Venture’s surprise the Prime extended his arms for the little mechling and even more shocking the willingness little Depthcharge showed to go to the big rig. However, Venture also felt a surge of thankfulness towards Optimus. 

The hum of big bot's spark and engine quieted the little mechling down the last little bit required to get him to stop crying.

As Depthcharge clung to him tighter than a space barnacle, Optimus asked, "What happened? Soundwave doesn't often contact us and even less often does he refer to Megatron as being in a good mood?"

Rubbing a servo over his worried faceplates, Venture answered, "Megatron took Storm, Star and Aurora. I have seventy two hours to find and eliminate Boneblade or their gone."

Bumblebee buzzed, // Do you need any help?// 

Smokescreen added, "Yeah, We'll help you kick Boneblade's tailpipe."

Optimus cut the two young mechs off with a firm, "Megatron would use our interference as an excuse to not honor the 'gamble' so we need to sit tight and watch over Depthcharge." 

Ratchet stated, "Megatron can't stop me from helping with the search on the terminals."

Nodding, Venture affirmed, "I have to do this alone. Ratchet can help with the search, though I have to be the one to actually execute Boneblade." He was determined to get his Sparkmate back and his children.

Trying to put his fear out of his processor, Venture joked darkly, "At least we know Boneblade is here on Earth now. The hard part is finding exactly where..."

Ratchet joined him at the terminal..... 

For the next sixty five hours they searched and searched........ 

Oddly, Depthcharge refused to let go of Optimus. Even foregoing nursing for a bottle to remain in the big bot's arms.


End file.
